We Own the Night V2
by QueensGambit
Summary: Remake of the original, only this is how I wanted it to go. Makenna Abshire is your everyday run of the mill woman who happened upon a large sum of money. What happens when her sister and niece move in with her? How about when a certain Prince of Gotham/Dark Knight sets his sights on her? Mob connections, kidnappings and romance will definitely ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm finally back! I hope you all enjoy! As always I only own my OC's. Anything Batman related belongs to the wonderful minds of DC.

* * *

The Narrows, the place every Gothamite tends to avoid, especially at night. The city's underground thugs and mobs resided here, and the night was their playground. The purr of a motorcycle echoed down a dark street, the only light coming from the lone headlight. Dark green eyes peered out of the helmet as they scanned the street for any hidden threats; not seeing any the rider pulled up and stopped outside of an apartment building that has seen better days. Shutting the motorcycle off, they swung their leg over the bike and headed towards the door of the apartment complex. Once they entered the building, the unknown person removed the helmet and smoothed down their braided hair. A mirror hung on the wall off to the side catching the woman's features; burgundy hair, dark green eyes and a fit, athletic build. The woman was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans that hung snuggly to her hips and paired with a black tank top, leather jacket and black flat-heeled riding boots.

The woman took the stairs two at a time until she reached the third floor. The hallway was dimly lit, but made it still possible to see. The woman casually strolled down the hall, eyes focused on the door at the end of the hall. Upon reaching the worn dark brown door she knocked and waited for an answer. The door swung open to reveal a slightly older woman with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. A younger version of the woman in the doorway stood behind her. The young girl's eyes widened as a smile grew on her face.

"Aunt Kenna!" The little girl ran and hugged the woman.

"It's nice to see you too, Katy." Makenna said, leaning down to pick the young girl up and kissing her on the cheek.

"What am I chopped liver?" The blonde woman joked as she crossed her arms and smiled.

She motioned for Makenna to come inside and closed the door as they all entered. Makenna set Katy on her feet and looked around the apartment. The kitchen was average sized for an apartment along with the family and dining room. She caught a brief glance at the bedrooms and noticed those were smaller than usual. Makenna turned toward the blonde.

"Brooke, you know you are welcome to stay with me until the divorce is finalized." Makenna murmured.

Brooke ran a hand through her hair as she heaved a small sigh and sat at the small kitchen table. "I don't want to be a burden. Your place isn't big enough for all three of us."

Makenna followed suit and took a seat as they watched Katy playing with her dolls. Makenna returned her gaze to her sister and reached out grabbing her hand.

"That won't be an issue anymore. Do you remember that penthouse I was looking into?"

"Yeah, what about it? I thought it was way out of your price range?" Brooke slowly replied as she looked to her younger sister.

"Let's just say I came into a bit of money. Don't give me that look! It was all legal I swear!" Makenna said as Brooke gave her a look. "Anyways, I was able to buy it and there is more than enough room for my sister and niece. You won't be a burden. Never have been, never will be. We look out for our own remember?"

Brooke smiled at Makenna's words. Ever since they were young they had always looked out for each other, their family included. They were only two years apart, Makenna was twenty eight and Brooke was thirty, but it was always Makenna watching out for her sister. It was supposed to be the other way around, the older sibling looking out and protecting the younger one, but Brooke's fight or flight instinct immediately went to flight mode. Brooke deliberated over the offer. Her divorce was almost finalize, but all the legal fees had drained her bank account. Her eyes shifted over at her daughter, Katy, as she sat on the floor playing with Makenna in front of the television. The smile that formed on her face was all the answer she needed knowing she wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to Katy. Brooke may even have a better chance at finding a job and possibly her own nice place once she had more stability. Laughter brought Brooke from her thoughts as she refocused on her daughter and sister and chuckled. Makenna was on her hands and knees crawling around while Katy sat on her back laughing. Brooke's mind was made up.

"Katy, sweetie, would you come here please? I have something to ask you." Brooke called gaining their attention.

Katy slipped off her aunt's back and ran over to her mother, climbing into her lap as her innocent brown eyes looked up. Makenna slowly followed and leaned against the chair she previously occupied.

Brooke smiled at Katy and rubbed her nose against hers as she spoke. "How would you like it if we moved in with Aunt Kenna?" she asked.

Katy beamed, showing her pearly white teeth and vigorously nodded her head. "Yeah! We're gonna live with Aunt Kenna!" she exclaimed with a clap of her hands.

Makenna and Brooke laughed as Katy hopped off her mother's lap and danced around the room in pure bliss.

~M~

The hours flew by and before they knew it, it was midnight. Katy had fallen asleep around ten in Makenna's lap. Brooke stood from the couch and carefully scooped her daughter up taking Katy to her bedroom. As Brooke put her daughter to bed, Makenna picked up their dishes from the coffee table and rinsed them off in the sink. She heard the faint footsteps approaching and glanced over her shoulder as Brooke leaned against the wall watching her.

"You really didn't have to clean those." Brooke said stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

"It's the least I can do since you'll be packing all day tomorrow. Speaking of which, I'll have a truck come by and pick up everything when you're ready." Makenna answered as she shut of the water and turned leaning against the sink.

Brooke's brows furrowed at her sister. "How did you know I was going to accept your offer? You'd be out the money for the moving truck if I had declined."

Makenna smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I took a gamble and prayed for the best."

Brooke rolled her eyes and shook her head as she pushed away from the wall. "Why don't you stay here for the night? You really shouldn't be out on the streets this late."

"Don't worry about me, Brooke, I'll be fine. Besides, I can't just leave my bike out there where it can be stolen."

"Brooke smirked, "How do you know it hasn't already been stolen?"

Makenna's smirk widened as she pushed away from the sink. "Because I would have heard them. The panic alarm is a wonderful thing." Makenna approached her sister and hugged her. "I'll be over around eight with boxes, tape and whatever else you'll need. Make sure you lock the door behind me."

Brooke hugged her back and walked her to the door.

"Please text me once you're home." Brooke said as she leaned against the door.

"Will do." Makenna replied giving her sister one more hug before walking away.

She stopped when she heard the door shut and listened as the deadbolt was thrown followed by the chain. Satisfied, Makenna continued down the hall toward the stairs and made her way towards the exit. She slipped her helmet on as she exited the building and cursed when she felt some rain drops. She quickly mounted her bike, started it and revved the engine before peeling away from the curb and making her way toward the bridge leading into the city.

Makenna came to a stop at a red light when a sleek black car stopped beside her with the top down. She cringed when she heard the high pitched laughter from the car and glanced over. Two women sat in the car with a familiar looking man in the driver's seat. His dark brown hair was slicked back as he brown eyes casually glanced at her. His Armani suit was pressed and to say he wasn't good looking was an understatement; he was handsome. Makenna quickly averted her gaze when his eyes caught hers, a smirk on his face, but his expression said something completely different. Boredom perhaps? She couldn't tell.

"Let's go, Bruce! The light's green!" One of the women chortled.

Makenna returned her eyes to the road and with a rev of the engine she flew away leaving them behind. As she went Makenna found her thoughts wandering back to the man as she pulled into the parking garage of her penthouse. So that was the infamous Prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne. She parked and shut off her bike before climbing off and heading towards the elevator. Once enclosed in the elevator, Makenna pressed the button for her top floor penthouse. A rumble of thunder was heard as the elevator came to a stop and opening as Makenna strolled down the hallway towards her door. She unlocked it and stepped inside as the torrential downpour began. Makenna locked the door behind her as the room was illuminated by the city lights. She made her way toward her bedroom as she removed her jacket, tossing it onto the chair tucked in the corner of her room. She walked over to the bed and sat down as she unzipped her boots and kicked them off. The skinny jeans were next to be discarded only to be replaced by a pair of black lounge pants while she kept on the black tank top. Makenna pulled the navy, gray and light tan covers back and climbed in, curling up into a ball she slowly succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

Meanwhile, a couple blocks away sat Batman as he typed away at his computer trying to find anything on a local mob relation. A couple pictures appeared on the screen with names below. The first picture was of Darren Williams, a banker currently in the middle of a divorce from his soon to be ex-wife, Brooke Williams, nee Abshire. Another picture was of their six year old child, Katy Williams. However, the last picture grabbed his attention; it was of another woman, age twenty eight. Her name, Makenna Abshire, Brooke's sister.

"Master Wayne, I wanted to remind you of your meeting tomorrow morning with Mr. Fox." Alfred said walking up behind him.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Abshire, that name sounds familiar." Alfred mused as he gazed up at the screen.

Instantly, Bruce turned to face Alfred but he was already walking away.

"What did you mean by that, Alfred?" He called.

Alfred stopped and glanced at him. "Might I suggest you look into Harvard Law, sir? I do believe the name Abshire is few and far between." With a knowing smile, Alfred resumed his walking and disappeared.

Bruce heaved a sigh as he returned to the computer, his elbows resting on the desk. Thinking over Alfred's suggestion he easily hacked into the Harvard Law database and search for any Abshire's. Only two results appeared, an older gentleman and a strikingly familiar woman. Makenna. He clicked on her name and found out the other result was her father, William. William was murdered eight years ago, the suspect being released due to a lack of evidence. Bruce continued to read through Makenna's file, including her recent job history when he found something interesting. From what he read, Makenna had quit her job as a lawyer to continue with her editing career. Why would be go from being a top defense attorney to an editor for a company? Higher pay or was she forced to quit? He hummed to himself before he printed the information he collected. Once everything printed he left the Batcave.

Bruce returned to his penthouse and deposited the folder of information on the table before walking to his bedroom. Alfred appeared from the kitchen with a towel in hand.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Master Wayne?" He inquired with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Thank you, Alfred." Bruce replied with a smile before closing the door to his room. His thoughts lingered on Makenna as he changed into sweats pants and climbed into bed.

-M-

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, but life got busy. I got married and am now finally settling down to write some more! I do hope you'll all enjoy what I have done and will do to this story. It probably won't live up to the first, but I can only hope. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll be sure to post more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I'll be posting these chapters fairly quickly since I have 1-6 finished and ready to go. :) I hope you all enjoy this version of We Own the Night!

Disclaimer: I only own my oc's.

* * *

Makenna awoke the next morning to a sliver of sun shining through her curtains. She closed her eyes with a groan and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head in the process. The shrill ringing of her phone jerked her awake. She shot out of bed only to fall to the floor tangled in sheets. Cursing she kicked the sheets off her and scrambled for her jeans that lay on the floor. Frantically searching her pockets, she found her phone, checked the caller ID before answering.

"Hello?" Her voice sleep ridden.

" _Kenna, it's Brooke. I was checking to see where you were, but from the sound of your voice you were sleeping."_ Brooke chuckled.

Makenna's head whipped toward the clock on her bedside table. Nine o'clock. She mentally cursed herself as she stood up.

"Shit, sorry, Brooke. Let me shower really quick and then I'll be right over."

Makenna hung up without waiting for an answer. She darted into the adjoined bathroom and quickly showered. Once she was clean she exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel as she approached her dresser. She pulled open some drawers, grabbing a bra, matching underwear and pulled them on before heading towards the closet. She grabbed a pair of dark gray skinny jeans, an olive green v-neck tee shirt and slipped them on before grabbing a pair of socks, her old converse and wallet and phone. Once dressed Makenna braided her still wet hair as she walked towards the door. She caught her reflection in the mirror by the door and stopped. The dark circles under her eyes continued to get darker from her long nights and little sleep. She looked away, grabbing her keys before exiting her penthouse and locking the door.

The elevator seemed to be taking its time as Makenna squeezed through the doors as they began to open. She lightly jogged over to her black suv as she unlocked the trunk to make sure she still had everything for the day. Once everything was accounted for Makenna hopped in, started the vehicle and was on her way to her sisters. Surprisingly, traffic was light as she arrived at Brooke's within thirty minutes, even if she broke some speed limits. Makenna reached the door and opened it to see some boxes scattered throughout the room. Her eyes landed on Katy as she was busy packing her toys in one box while her clothes went in another.

"Sorry I'm late." Makenna said as she located her sister.

"Better late than never." Brooke replied giving her a smirk as she finished wrapping a glass.

Makenna gave her sister a playful glare when tape was threw at her. She caught it easily and went to work helping pack up the entire apartment. Makenna and Brooke casually talked about their younger days, but made no mention of their parents since it was still a sensitive subject. The two women halted in their progress when they heard Katy approach.

"Aunt Kenna, what's my room going to be like?" Katy asked, her eyes shining in wonder.

Makenna crouched down in front of her niece and ruffled her hair with a smile. "That is entirely up to you, sweetie. We can paint your room any color you'd like and decorate it how you want too. How does that sound?"

"Can we paint it a, uh, what's it called….Oh! Can we paint it powder blue?" Katy asked ecstatic.

"Of course!" Makenna agreed, her smile wide. She tilted her head when she saw her niece pondering something. "What is it, Kat?"

"Um, well, it's just something I remember a friend from school telling me. She said she has a wall where she can draw on it." Katy slowly replied, twiddling her thumbs.

Makenna's smile soften. Katy definitely reminded her of Brooke when they were younger. Innocent, timid, and unsure if she should ask for something or not. Makenna placed a hand on her niece's shoulder gaining the young child's attention.

"Is it like a chalkboard?"

Katy nodded her head as she looked at her aunt then over to her mother. Brooke knew of her daughters artistic abilities, but could never find the time to help her embrace it. Makenna glanced up at her sister, her smile only growing with a twinkle in her eye.

"Then we will dedicate a wall in your room for your giant chalkboard. I think you get your creativeness from your mother." Makenna replied as she returned her attention to Katy. A knock at the door grabbed Makenna's attention as she pushed herself up and went to answer it. The smell of pizza wafted through the apartment as Makenna reappeared, pizza box in hand along with some drinks.

"Lunch is here!" She smiled as they gathered around the table and ate a quick meal.

-M-

Three more hours passed by as the whole apartment was packed and loaded into the back of Makenna's suv and the moving truck. Brooke and Makenna stood at the front door while Katy was being held by Makenna.

"You do know she's a little old to be held, right?" Brooke commented.

"Eh, let me indulge myself. I miss being able to hold her when she was a baby. She's growing up way too fast." Makenna answered as she set Katy on her feet, but still held onto her little hand.

The women glanced down to see Katy looking around the bare apartment. Makenna knelt down and hugged her niece as she mock saluted the room. Katy giggled and copied her aunt, earning a chuckle from both women before they left the apartment for good. They went downstairs to the main desk where Brooke turned in her keys and paid the fee for moving out early. Once everything was taken care of they walked outside and climbed into the suv; with one last look Makenna pulled away from the rundown apartment building for the last time and headed for the city.

"I promise you two are going to love the place. As a gift from me, how about we eat out tonight? I know this nice Italian restaurant. What do you say?" Makenna asked when they came to a stop at a red light.

Before Brooke could answer their attention was grabbed by Katy's awed outburst.

"Wow! That's a nice car! Look, look!" the young girl's voice rang out as she pointed out the window.

The two women up front glanced to the right to see what had the girl's attention. Makenna's eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of the driver. Bruce Wayne. Bruce was busy checking his phone at the red light when Katy's voice reached his ears. He looked over and gave Katy a smile before shifting his gaze to Makenna. He smirked and gave a small wave when he saw Makenna, who averted her gaze and stared straight ahead.

"Kenna! I didn't know you knew Bruce Wayne! You've been holding out on me!" Brooke loudly teased giving her sister a wink.

Makenna groaned as she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment knowing he had heard the comment.

"I don't know him personally. I've never even talked to the guy. We just happen to always be stopped next to each other at the same red light for the second time. That's it." Makenna muttered, glancing out of her peripheral at Bruce.

He had turned back to his phone, but heard every word. The smirk still plastered on his face as he set his phone down. As the light turned green, he watched as Makenna drove off before following her. He followed her passed Wayne Enterprises and down a couple more blocks before she turned into a parking garage. As he drove passed the garage his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered as he turned to circle back around to Wayne Enterprises.

" _Where, may I ask, are you Mister Wayne?"_ Lucius Fox asked.

"I'm on my way, just had to take a slight detour." Bruce answered as he pulled up alongside Wayne Enterprises.

" _Also, I found the information on Darren William's that you requested, along with Makenna Abshire."_

"Great. I'll be right up." Bruce answered before hanging up and entering the elevator.

-M-

Back at Makenna's, the trio rode the elevator up to the penthouse, and walked down the hallway. They stopped in front of the door as Makenna unlocked it and pushed the door open allowing them to enter first. The grin that formed on Makenna's lips at her sister and niece's expressions were priceless.

"Welcome to your new home. Now if you will follow me it's time for the grand tour." Makenna chortled as she walked passed them further into the penthouse.

After the tour, Makenna drove them to the restaurant where they now sat. Katy was seated between the two women as she tried to twirl the spaghetti around her fork. The two women continued to watch to see if she'd get it when a smile broke out on Katy's face. The noodles were wrapped around the fork with only a few strands dangling. Katy took a bite of her spaghetti managing to get some sauce on her face as the noodle slipped and hit her face. The older women chuckled at the angry pout on Katy's face as Brooke wiped her face with a napkin.

"The spaghetti is being mean to me, mommy!" Katy pouted, crossing her arms.

Makenna took a bite of her eggplant parmesan to stifle another laugh as Katy glared at her food. Brooke grabbed Katy's fork and spoon and twirled the noodles as she walked Katy through the process. When the noodles were perfectly twirled, she raised the fork to Katy's mouth and waited for her to take the fork.

"Try doing that, and please stop glaring at your food. You look like it's getting ready to attack you." Brooke chuckled.

Katy acquiesced to her mother's request and took her fork and ate the noodles; the glare still plastered on her face. Brooke shook her head with a smile as she went back to eating her meal. Her daughter was stubborn like her aunt.

"She got her creativeness from me, but her stubbornness comes from you." Brooke said giving Makenna a playful glare.

Makenna scoffed as she took another bite of her eggplant. "I'm not that stubborn. Besides she got her smarts from you…Brooke, what is it?"

"It's seems as though you're being followed by the billionaire playboy himself." Brooke commented quietly as she kicked Makenna's shin.

Makenna winced at the kick, but followed her sister's gaze as she grabbed her glass of water and took a sip. She choked on her water when she saw Bruce Wayne and a couple business men being escorted to a table to the left of them. Makenna quickly looked away and quietly coughed to clear her throat when Bruce glanced in their direction, his trademark smirk appearing on his face. Makenna watched out of her peripheral as he sat down in a seat facing her, his gaze still on her. Brooke waved down their server and ordered something Makenna didn't hear. As soon as the server came back he blocked Makenna's view of Bruce. She silently thanked the man as she glanced up.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought we could use a little something extra." Brooke said as the server poured two glasses of wine and left the bottle.

Makenna read the label and smiled. It was the same wine they had when their parents went on a business trip. They had found the key to the wine cabinet and decided to have a taste; however they ended up drinking the entire bottle. Makenna glanced over at her sister who had a knowing smile on her face. They both raised their glasses in a silent toast before taking a sip and finishing up their dinners while they ordered a small dessert for Katy and shared one. Once they were all finished Makenna caught their server's eye as he made his way towards them.

"I was wondering if we could get the bill." She requested.

"Your bill has already been paid." He answered with a smile before walking to another table.

Makenna's brows furrowed as she peered over at Brooke who shrugged in response. Brooke slipped her jacket on and gathered her purse as she helped Katy into her jacket. Makenna pushed her chair back and stood up, scooting the chair back in when curiosity got the best of her. She causally glanced over at Bruce who was talking with one of the business men. He caught sight of Makenna staring and gave her a smirk followed by a wink before he went back to talking. A blush made its way onto her cheeks as she turned on her heel and followed her sister and niece out of the restaurant and into the cool Gotham air as the sun was setting.

They walked down the sidewalk toward the garage they parked in when Katy gasped and shouted in excitement. Makenna and Brooke stopped and looked at the puppies in the pet store. They both saw the adoption weekend sign showcasing some of the puppies up for adoption at the animal shelter.

"Mommy, can we go look at the puppies? Please!" Katy asked jumping.

"Sure, honey, let's go." Brooke answered as she glanced at her sister. However her eyes landed on something behind Makenna as she smiled and was dragged away by Katy.

Makenna cocked a brow at her sister's reaction when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She slowly turned around to see who it was and froze. Standing there with one hand in his pocket while the other slowly lowered from the front of his mouth was none other than Bruce Wayne. Makenna gave him a small smile as she tried to think of something to say, but was saved by Bruce.

"It seems we do keep running into each other." He said with a smile.

"So it would seem." Makenna casually replied eyeing him closely.

Her eyes lowered when Bruce held out a hand for her to shake.

"Forgive me for being rude. I haven't properly introduced myself. The name's Bruce Wayne."

Makenna smirked as she gave his hand a firm shake, the brief look of surprise flashing in his eyes at her grip. One of the things her father always told her when meeting someone, whether in an interview or anywhere, was to always give a firm handshake. It showed confidence to which she had a lot. Most of the time.

"I'm well aware of who you are, Mister Wayne. It'd be blasphemous if I didn't know who you were after living in Gotham for so long. Makenna Abshire. It's a pleasure to officially meet you."

Bruce caught the amused expression in her eyes as she spoke.

"The pleasure is all mine. I couldn't help myself, but I had to see with my own two eyes if you truly were the infamous Makenna Abshire. I've heard so much about you."

Bruce watched as Makenna's eyes narrowed, but the smile on her face never wavered. He had to be careful with what he said next so as not to scare her off. However, before he could continue their conversation Katy's voice rang through the air. He cocked a brow when Makenna's expression softened at the sound of her niece.

"Aunt Kenna! Aunt Kenna!"

Makenna turned away from Bruce and crouched down as Katy bounded up to her. Katy grabbed her aunt's jacket and gently tugged on it as she glanced up at Bruce who smiled at her. She gave a bashful smile in return as she tried to hide herself in her aunt's shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Abshire. I do hope we can continue our conversation one day." Bruce said biding them goodbye as he made his way back toward the restaurant. Before he walked inside he gave Makenna one last smirk and wink and disappeared.

Makenna shook her head as she returned her gaze to Katy. Her thoughts running a mile a minute at how Bruce Wayne knew who she was. She was brought from her thoughts by her niece tapping her cheek.

"Aunt Kenna?" Katy asked tilting her head.

"Sorry, Kat. What's up?" Makenna replied after clearing her head. She allowed herself to be led over to the store and through the doors as Brooke stood talking to a woman. Makenna glanced down as they came to a stop in front of a black lab. She wasn't a puppy, but was an older dog around six years old.

"I want this one. She's so playful and likes to cuddle." Katy explained as she gently pet the dog.

"Well, what did your mom say?"

Katy's eyes turned downcast as she stopped petting the dog. Makenna sat down and scratched the dog's ear as she gently panted with a smile on her face.

"She said I had to ask you." Katy whispered.

Makenna glanced over her shoulder at Brooke before climbing to her feet. She gently patted Katy's head as she walked over to her sister and other woman.

"I didn't want to get her hopes up in case you didn't want a dog running around your place." Brooke explained once Makenna stood beside her.

"Brooke, my place is just as much yours now. You're allowed to make decisions also. Besides, I think that lovely girl will make a good guard dog. Don't you think?" Makenna said, her voice growing louder so Katy could hear.

"But we don't even have a leash, bowls, food…" Brooke began only to be cut off.

"Good thing we're in a pet store. Why don't you and Katy go pick out everything while I get the adoption all taken care of and finalize." Makenna winked as she pushed her sister toward Katy.

Makenna gave her sister a smile as she followed the shelter owner towards a table to fill out paperwork and pay the adoption fee and gave a donation to the shelter. Once everything was taken care of Makenna waited with the lab until her sister and Katy returned. They gathered everything they needed to care for the new addition and hopped into Makenna's suv and made their way home. Katy's laughter filling the car as the lab licked her face.

Makenna and Brooke sat on the couch as Katy played with the dog. Brooke flipped through a magazine as Makenna typed away at her laptop and checked her work email. She was glad she could work from home and was slightly bummed when no new files were sent to her for proofing. Makenna shut the lid of her laptop and set it aside as she glanced over at her sister.

"You really didn't have to get her a dog, Mak." Brooke said softly not looking up from her magazine.

"She's my niece I have to spoil her somehow." Makenna replied with a wink. However her expression changed when she saw the troubled look on Brooke's face. "What's wrong?"

Brooke sighed and tossed the magazine on the coffee table. "It's nothing…"

"Is it the divorce?"

"You're way too perceptive for your own good, but yes. When it was just Katy and I, I had a hard time keeping up with bills and making sure we were fed. The lawyer fees literally killed my bank account. I don't want Darren using that against me to take Katy away."

Makenna turned to face her sister and grabbed her hand.

"Don'y worry, Brooke. I'll help you find a better paying job and there's no rush for you to find your own place. You can stay here as long as you want. I'm not planning on kicking you out. I can also help you with bills, especially those lawyer fees."

"I wish you could just represent me." Brooke whispered with a small smile.

"If I could I would, but you know I'm no longer licensed. Listen, tomorrow is a new day and we will focus on getting you two settled in and finding you a job. In the meantime, enjoy yourself. You deserve to relax every now and then."

Brooke smiled at her sister as a tear slid down her cheek. Makenna hugged her sister before standing from the couch and ushering Katy to her room for bed. She tucked Katy in as Piper climbed in to bed and curled up beside Katy. Makenna kissed her niece's forehead before shutting off the light and disappearing to her own room.

"Thank you for everything, Kenna." Brooke said before turning in for the night.

"You're welcome, Brooke."

-M-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I wanted to say thank you to gossamermouse101 for being the first review! I hope I do the Abshire's justice since I'm tweaking around some, if not all, of their background! I hope you continue to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. :)

* * *

Morning came around quickly as Makenna was roused from her slumber by the aroma of coffee, bacon, eggs and toast. The sound of running footsteps quickly approached her room as she pulled the covers up over her head awaiting for the inevitable. She faintly heard her bedroom door opening and waited as Katy ran into the room and jumped onto the bed, eliciting a groan from Makenna.

"Mommy said breakfast is ready, and that it's time for you to wake up, Aunt Kenna!" Katy exclaimed as she jumped on the bed.

Makenna groaned once more before sitting up and grabbing Katy. Katy's laughter rang through the room as Makenna tickled her as she tried to squirm away. Makenna relented as she allowed Katy to wiggle free and run from the room laughing. Makenna counted to three before climbing out of bed and giving chase. She quickly caught up to her niece and picked her up, spinning around as Katy giggled and her new companion barked.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Brooke smiled as she set platters on the table.

Makenna plopped Katy in one of the kitchen chairs before grabbing a cup of coffee and a glass of juice. Once everything was set on the table Brooke and Makenna sat down and piled food on their plates as Katy had already dug in. Breakfast was silent as everyone ate.

"Your cooking has improved I see. The eggs aren't burnt this time." Makenna teased her sister.

"Oh shut it. That was an accident and you know it! It's your fault you distracted me."

Makenna smiled as she downed the last of her coffee when her phone rang. She excused herself from the table and snatched it from the island. Her eyes lingered on the caller ID. Wayne Enterprises. She cocked a brow as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

" _I thought you'd never answer."_ Bruce's voice filtered through the phone.

Makenna pictured the smirk on his face to which she rolled her eyes. "Good morning, Mister Wayne, to what do I owe the pleasure of you calling?"

Brooke glanced over the top of her mug as she slowly lowered it, a grin on her face. Makenna sent her a look before turning her back.

" _I wanted to invite you out to dinner tonight."_

Makenna felt her heart speed up at the prospect of being asked out by the one and only Bruce Wayne, but she couldn't get that lucky. Besides, she wasn't one to fall head over heels for a man like him.

"Is there some ulterior motive to this dinner?" Makenna asked glancing over her shoulder at her sister.

" _I just want to talk to you about something, a possible job opportunity I guess you could say."_

Makenna was in shock. Was that why he was scouting her out? To offer her a job. She shook her head realizing she'd been silent for too long and answered.

"Can I mull it over for a bit and call you back? What's a good number for me to reach you?"

" _You have until three, Miss Abshire, and I'll call you."_ Bruce replied as the line went silent.

Makenna lowered the phone from her ear as the dial tone sounded. She slowly turned and headed back toward the table and took a seat. Brooke glanced up from her piece of toast with a smile and a questioning look.

"So who was that?" She inquired raising a brow already knowing who it was.

Instead of answering, Makenna slid the phone across the table to Brooke who picked it up and eyed the caller ID. A grin forming on her lips as she read it before tossing it back to her sister. Makenna effortlessly caught her phone and set it on the table as she ran a hand through her tangled hair. She sighed and finished the rest of her juice when she noticed Katy had disappeared only to reappear a couple minutes later, dressed and ready to go. Brooke stood and collected the dishes and set them in the sink as Makenna grabbed her phone and scrolled through it.

"Leave 'em. I'll take care of them."

"Alright. So, what's the plan for the day?" Brooke asked turning from the sink.

Makenna continued to scroll through her email as she spoke.

"Well, I was thinking we could go and pick up some paint for Katy's room, and then if you'd like we could go shopping for clothes and groceries."

"Why don't we split up? You take Katy to pick up paint and I'll hit the grocery." Brooke interjected.

Makenna nodded in agreement remembering they had picked up Brooke's car. "Just promise me you will do some shopping for yourself. We're going to update your wardrobe for your job hunting."

"I don't know, Kenna…"

"Brooke that was an order not a request. Now go and get cleaned up." Makenna ordered as her eyes landed on a new email. She didn't recognize the sender and opened it anyways.

 _Miss Abshire,_

 _I wanted to inform you that I will be in a meeting all day and will not be able to call you for your answer. Meet me at Sapori D'Italia at 6 pm. Let them know you're meeting me. I'll see you then._

 _Bruce Wayne_

"When were you going to tell me that Bruce Wayne asked you out to dinner?" Brooke asked reading the email over Makenna's shoulder.

Makenna closed out of her email without replying and sighed.

"I wasn't planning on going, that's why I didn't tell you." Makenna stood from her seat and tried to leave the kitchen, but was stopped by Brooke blocking her way.

"Oh come on, you can't stand up Bruce Wayne!"

"Fine, if it makes you happy I'll go and see what he wants. But it's not a date." Makenna sighed holding her hands up in surrender.

Brooke nodded in reply as she turned on her heel and waltzed toward Makenna's room. Makenna slowly followed after her as Katy sat on the floor playing with Piper. When Makenna reached her room she leaned against the door frame watching her sister root through her closet.

"What are you looking for?" Makenna asked.

"Something for you to wear on your date!" Brooke's voice was muffled from leaning into the closet.

"It's not a date…" Makenna muttered pushing away from the door frame and sitting on the bed.

Brooke made a sound as she found what she was looking for. She emerged from the closet and held up a short sleek black dress. Makenna remembered why she hid it in the back of her closet when she should have just thrown it out.

"Brooke, I can't wear that…"

"Why not? I think it's cute." Brooke said looking over the dress.

Makenna stood from the bed and walked over, grabbing the dress she stuck her hand into the dress and located the massive hole. Brooke mouthed an 'oh' as she saw the hole and turned back to the closet.

"We'll figure out something later. For now let's get everything else taken care of first."

-M-

It took Makenna and Katy two hours to gather everything they needed and then headed back. Now Makenna stood in the middle of Katy's room dressed in her paint stained jeans and a paint stained white tee shirt. She had moved everything from the room and laid the tarp on the floor and covered the base boards and edges with painters tape. Makenna was just finishing up painting when Brooke appeared in the room.

"You better go shower or you're going to be late." Brooke said gaining Makenna's attention.

"What time is it?"

"Four thirty."

Makenna cursed and as she finished up the last portion of the wall and climbed down the ladder. She deposited the paint brush and bucket onto the floor before being dragged from the room into her own. As Makenna showered, Brooke put together an outfit for her tonight. Forty five minutes later, Makenna was finally ready. Her hair was down and straightened as it reached to the middle of her back. Her makeup was simple; foundation, powder, eyeliner and a soft red lipstick. She looked herself over in the mirror and nodded at her attire. Nothing too flashy. She donned a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark navy blue button up blouse and black booties. A sterling silver angel wing necklace lay against her chest as she turned away from the mirror.

She exited her room, bid goodbye to her sister and made her way toward the restaurant. She had opted to take her bike and was able to get a somewhat close spot near the restaurant. After climbing off her bike she entered the restaurant and informed the maître d' who she was meeting and was escorted to a secluded table. When they arrived Bruce was already seated at the table talking on the phone. Upon seeing her, Bruce ended the call and stood up.

"I'm glad you made." He smiled walking around the table and pulling her seat out for her.

Makenna returned the smile and took a seat as he helped her scoot in. Her eyes followed him as he resumed his seat and picked up his menu. Makenna did the same, already knowing what she was ordering as the server appeared with a bottle of wine and filled their glasses. They ordered their meals as the server gave a small bow before disappearing. Bruce watched as Makenna lifted her wine glass and smelled it before taking a sip; a smile forming on her lips. Bruce followed suit and took a sip. To say he wasn't curious was an understatement. He wanted to know more about Makenna Abshire than what he was able to find. Bruce set his glass down as he caught Makenna's eye.

"Now about that business opportunity I was telling you about." He spoke breaking the silence. A smile graced his features as he noticed the slight widening of Makenna's eyes. Very curious indeed.

Makenna's eyes were focused on Bruce trying to find anything that hinted to him lying to her. But she found nothing and slowly relaxed. Maybe it was just a business proposal. She lifted her glass to her lips once more and took a longer sip before gently setting it on the table. She placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her clasped hands.

"Please enlighten me on this business proposal, Bruce." She drawled. "Is it an actual job, or are you just pulling my leg? Or did you just want to been seen out in public with me?"

Bruce smirked as he leaned back in his seat, on arm resting on the table as he swirled around the wine in his glass. She was sharp, he'd give her that.

"From what I've read, you're no longer a lawyer. If you don't my asking, what made you quit?" He inquired lifting his eyes from his glass to stare into her dark green orbs.

Bruce saw her tense at the inquiry which only brought up more questions and possible theories. He'd have to dig deeper tonight to see if he could find anything. Makenna averted her gaze from his as she unclasped her hands and leaned back in her seat.

"I'd rather not get into that. It's a…personal matter." She answered not meeting his intense gaze.

"Then answer this, why become an editor? Isn't the pay a lot less?"

Makenna's lips turned upward as she finally met his gaze. The look in his eyes told her everything. He was fishing for details.

"I don't work for the newspaper if that's what you're wondering. I take on some side jobs for the paper, but that's few and far between. So you don't have to worry about our little meeting appearing on the front page." She winked before continuing. "I work for a small company in which I handle their clientele files and some legal documents. I make sure everything is correct and no errors. On the plus side, I enjoy reading."

Bruce cracked a smile showing off his perfect pearly white teeth. That was all the information he needed to finish the puzzle. Just as he was about to speak the server walked over with their food. Bruce waited until the server left before speaking watching as Makenna picked up her knife and fork and began to cut into her Ravioli All'Aragosta.

"I want you to come work for Wayne Enterprises." Bruce spoke causing Makenna to look up from her plate.

"Archives?"

"No, it be the same as what you are doing now except for me. You'll have your own floor and office and you'll work with a man named Lucius Fox. Basically, you'll be in charge of the legal documents for the company and any other files Lucius feels you should look over." Bruce explained before eating.

Makenna sat in shock, not answering as she mulled over his offer. She shook her head before eating as they ate in a comfortable silence. Every so often Bruce would steal glances at Makenna as she thought over his offer. Makenna wasn't sure if she should take it or not, sure she wasn't making much from the company she was currently with even after four years. She finished off her glass of wine when she saw Bruce move to refill her glass. Before he could tilt the bottle to pour it, Makenna placed her hand over the top of her glass with a small smirk.

"Are you trying to get a possible employee drunk, Mister Wayne?" She jested.

Bruce smirked back, "Not at all Miss Abshire. I figured you would like a refill."

"You're too kind Mister Wayne. One more glass and I'm done."

"Can't handle your alcohol?"

Makenna's smirk turned into a grin as she picked up her wine glass. "Oh au contraire. I can handle my alcohol better than some women. I just don't want the bill to be over your budget or make the restaurant run out of alcohol."

Her comment cause Bruce to cock an eyebrow. Now he had to see that as most of the women he'd taken out to dinner always ended up wasted before the night was halfway through; which was usually two glasses. He watched as Makenna downed her glass of wine and set it on the table before grabbing her glass of water. It was now that he took in her appearance. Her burgundy hair cascaded over her shoulders instead of being in its usual braid. Her green eyes striking thanks to the brown eyeliner she sported. Her outfit wasn't over the top either. She was dressed to be comfortable to which told him a little bit more about her. He could tell she had muscles with the way her blouse slightly strained against her upper arms when she rested her elbows on the table. She was more built than most of the women in Gotham which caught his attention.

"I'll take the job."

Bruce snapped out of his thoughts when Makenna's voice reached his ears. He glanced up and met her eyes. He heard her the first time, but he wanted to make sure.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

Makenna cocked an eyebrow but repeated herself. "I said I'll take the job."

"Excellent. I'll have Lucius give you a call when I return from my business trip. He'll let you know when you'll start. Now how about dessert?"

Makenna chuckled lightly as she stared at Bruce who smirked in return.

"What?" He inquired.

"Oh nothing, it's just from what I hear, no one ever make it to dessert with you. I find it funny that I'm the first one. I've never had much luck with guys." Makenna genuinely smiled.

Bruce's smirk turned into a smile. She certainly did her homework that was certain. A beep came from Makenna's pocket as she pulled her phone out and looked at it. She unlocked her phone and saw she had two messages; one from her sister and one from an unknown number. Makenna's brow furrowed as she cursed and clutched the phone tightly. She gave Bruce an apologetic look as she checked her voicemail, the one from Brooke. As Makenna listened to the voicemail, Bruce noticed her whole demeanor change. Her eyes narrowed and her lips were terse until she lowered the phone and cursed, taking Bruce by surprise. His own brows furrowed as he silent flagged down the server and asked for the bill, paying it just as Makenna stood from the table.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Something's come up." She hissed, her voice icy.

Bruce quickly stood and followed her out of the restaurant. He followed her down the sidewalk until he noticed her motorcycle leaning against the curb. Before she climbed onto her bike, Bruce grabbed her hand stopping her. Makenna glanced toward him and if looks could kill, whoever the look was intended for would be more than six feet under.

"What happened?" He questioned releasing her hand.

Makenna saw a strange look in his eyes, but paid it no mind. She merely shook her head and slipped the helmet over her head. Makenna started her bike before glancing over at Bruce.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for dinner. I'll be awaiting Mister Fox's call. Until next time, Bruce." She apologize before revving her engine and peeling away from the curb. The sound of her motorcycle could still be heard as she sped off down the road.

Once Makenna's taillight disappeared from view Bruce turned and made his way to the valet who had his car pulled up. Bruce climbed in and pulled out his phone dialing a familiar number.

" _Mister Wayne, to what do I owe the pleasure?"_ Lucius answered.

"I need you to pull Makenna Abshire's phone records." Bruce requested as she pulled away from the curb heading toward the Batcave.

" _Of course. Anything in particular you're looking for?"_

"Her most recent phone calls within the last two hours. Something happened."

" _Do you know what?"_

"No, she didn't tell me."

" _Did she accept the job?"_

"Surprisingly she did. I'll give her a few days to get things finalized at her current job and then have her start."

" _You told her you were going on a business trip, didn't you?"_ Lucius questioned as he typed away at a computer.

"You know me too well, Lucius." Bruce chuckled.

" _Someone has to keep you in line."_ Lucius teased before hanging up.

Bruce smirked. If it wasn't for Lucius he wouldn't have any of the supplies or armor he needed as Batman. He glanced up at the sky and saw the Bat signal before speeding up.

-M-


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter for you all! :) I'm slowly getting to the better chapters that I'm sure all looking forward to!

Also, I want to thank highlander348 for their review! :) I live for reviews!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

* * *

Makenna rolled into the garage and quickly parked and shut off her bike before running toward the elevator. She mashed the button until the doors opened and hopped in and mashed the close button along with the one for her penthouse. The elevator seemed to take forever until she finally reached her floor and bolted from the box and shoved open her door. She ran inside only to come to a stop when she saw Brooke seated on the couch crying. Katy was nowhere to be seen.

"She's in my bed for the night." Brooke sniffled looking up at her sister.

Makenna made her way over and sat down next to her sister, pulling her into a hug. They sat hugging each other while Brooke cried into Makenna's shoulder. Makenna rubbed her sisters back as she waited for her to calm down before asking about what happened. When Brooke's sobs subsided she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Brooke, what happened?" Makenna quietly inquired. All she could understand from the message was that it had something to do with Darren and the divorce.

"D-Darren, he…he called asking where Katy and I moved to. I told him we were with you and he freaked out. He started cursing and yelling and it sounded like he wasn't alone. There were other guys with him. I don't want any trouble with him especially when Katy is around. She doesn't need to witness what he can do."

"Nothing is going to happen to Katy. I swear on my life. And he won't lay another hand on you either. Did he make any threats against you or Katy when he called? Has he given you any reason to fear for your life?"

Brooke didn't respond which made Makenna's worry increase.

"Brooke? He hasn't threatened your life has he? If so, you have to tell me. Please, I need to know so I can help keep you two safe." Makenna urged.

"That's not your job, Kenna. I don't want you getting involved. If anything happened to you I'd feel terrible." Brooke whispered as she hung her head.

The sound of Makenna's scoff made Brooke jerk her head up. She stared at her sister through teary eyes as Makenna slid off the couch and sat in front of her.

"I've been involved since you married that asshole. I knew he was trouble from the beginning, but never had any proof. Now I do, and I will do anything to help you. Please, Brooke, tell me what he said to you."

The tears began anew as Brooke recalled the previous encounters with her ex-husband.

"He said he would have them take Katy away from me. He'd tell his lawyer that I wasn't fit to be a mother. That I can't pay the bills or put food on the table for both of us. He…he also mention that we so much as moved he'd hunt me down and make sure I regretted it. I thought he was kidding!"

"Does he have any connections to the mob?" Makenna asked, her voice low.

Brooke saw the stern look on her younger sister's face and shook her head.

"I don't know. He never told me anything about his work so I never pushed it. I mean whenever we'd visit him at work he'd always have someone in his office with him."

"Mommy, I can't sleep."

Makenna didn't move as she felt Brooke jump at her daughter's sleepy voice. Brooke stood from the couch and walked over to her daughter and picked her up.

"How about if I came to bed? Would you be able to sleep then?" Brooke asked as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

Katy nodded and laid her head on her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes. Makenna still sat on the floor, unmoving as she went over her conversation with Brooke. She knew Darren was an ass, and now she wished she had dug a little deeper into his background. Standing up, she grabbed her laptop from the coffee table and went to her room. She shut the door behind her, not bothering to turn on the light as she set her laptop on the bed. As she waited for it to boot up she quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and put her hair up into a ponytail. Makenna quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before sitting on the bed and logged into her account. She scanned through the information she had collected on Darren William's, cursing as nothing else stood out. Makenna was oblivious to the dark figure standing in a corner of her room.

"Makenna Abshire, correct?" A gravelly voice asked from the shadows.

Makenna froze as she heard the voice. Her eyes scanned her room until she spotted the figure in the corner.

"Batman…" She muttered as she kept her eyes on him.

He emerged from the shadows and stood at the foot of her bed, watching her. Neither said a word as they surveyed each other. Makenna answered his question with a nod before returning her attention to the computer. A curse left her lips as the information started to delete itself. She typed furiously to try and get the information back, but to no avail.

"Damn it!" She cursed aloud as she pushed the laptop away.

Before she knew it Batman picked up her laptop and typed away before handing it back to her. Makenna stared at the bat before glancing at the screen. Her eyes widened when she realized it was a surveillance video from the bank Darren worked at and seated before him was what appeared to be a masked robber. Darren was talking to him as if he knew him personally. Makenna pulled her eyes away from the video only to see Batman had disappeared. The curtain's fluttering in the light breeze had her moving off the bed and shutting the window and locking it.

"Thanks." She whispered before turning back to the bed.

Makenna went to work copying the video to a flash drive along with any other information she could find as she searched the internet. Once she was satisfied with her findings and the video was copied she set the flash drive on her phone on her bedside table. She pulled the covers up over her and slowly drifted off into a fitful slumber. Tomorrow was going to be a long day she felt.

-M-

Makenna sat at a desk in the back of the Gotham City Library. She was busy scanning over the information she had found last night. She had printed it off, highlighter and pen in hand as her eyes flicked back and forth rapidly from page to page. Every now and then she would highlight and circle things that either made no sense or things she'd have to look into. Makenna blindly reached and picked up her cell phone as it vibrated against the wood table. Without looking at the ID she answered and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

" _Where the hell are you? I thought we were finishing Katy's room today?"_ Brooke asked.

Makenna looked at the time on her phone and cursed. She'd been in the library for over three hours. She was so engrossed in her research that she lost track of the time.

"I'm at the library. I guess I got carried away. You go ahead and start. I'm on my way."

Makenna ended the call and tossed her phone into her backpack and started gathering her papers, stuffing them into the bag. She halted in her action when she heard footsteps and whispers approaching her location

"I thought you said you saw her come in here." A man harshly hissed.

"I did! She must be somewhere back here." Another replied.

"Find her. The boss wants her alive." A third familiar voice added.

Makenna softly cursed as she zipped her backpack and slung it onto her back. The third voice belonged to Darren. She saw a shadow and ran toward an aisle of books waiting for the person to pass. When she didn't hear anything she carefully glanced around the corner to see a man in black standing in front of the table she vacated. He turned in her direction causing her to quickly hide once more.

"She's not here." He whispered loudly.

Makenna slowly made her way toward another aisle when she missed the book on the floor and kicked it. She cursed when the book skidded across the floor and out into the open. She knew the man had heard the noise and went to investigate. Makenna pressed herself against the bookshelf as she remained quiet. The man pulled a gun from his waistband and raised it as he rounded the first line of bookshelves. Nothing. He grunted and walked away. Makenna's heart raced as she tried to find the best escape route. She found one, but it was going to be risky. There were people scattered throughout the library which would help provide some cover. Taking a deep breath, Makenna maneuvered her way towards the side entrance of the library. The bookshelves provided cover until it ran out.

"There she is!" One of the men shouted.

Makenna cursed as she slammed into the door and rushed down the stone steps. She bolted down the sidewalk as she maneuvered her way through the throngs of people. The backpack bounced against her back as she ran. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and saw two of the men catching up to her. Makenna glanced around as she ran looking for a place to hide, but found none until she saw a large group of people before her. She bolted between them until she reached the front. She looked both ways before bolting out into the middle of the street. The screech of tires on pavements reached her ears as she whipped around to see a familiar car quickly approaching. The driver slammed on the brakes once again at the last minute causing Makenna to jump onto the hood of the car.

"I still got it…" She muttered in amazement as she smiled. Her eyes glanced down at the driver as the door opened. Bruce climbed out and leaned against the door watching her. Makenna's smile slowly grew as she breathed a sigh of relief. Their attention was grabbed as one of the men chasing her located her.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and chat. I'm currently be chased." Makenna quickly said before jumping off the hood and bolted down the street. She zigzagged between cars when Bruce's car pulled in front of her. Makenna skidded to a halt as the passenger side door opened.

"Get in." Bruce ordered.

Not having to be told twice, Makenna hopped in and slammed the door just as Bruce hit the gas. She turned around in her seat, looking out the back window as she saw the men, including Darren standing in the middle of the street. Makenna turned back to the front and caught her breath.

"I thought you were on a business trip." She quipped glancing over at Bruce.

Bruce briefly glanced at her, trademark smirk on his face. "I just got back when you ran out in front of my car."

"There was no car coming when I started crossing. You just appeared out of nowhere." She retorted looking out the window.

Bruce pulled into the garage of Makenna's complex and parked the car. Makenna opened her door and exited the car. Before she shut the door, she leaned down and smiled at Bruce.

"Thanks for helping me out back there. I guess you could say you're my knight in shining armor."

"Who were those men?" Bruce asked, his face growing stern.

Makenna blinked before heaving a sigh. "I only knew one of them. His name is Darren, my sister's soon to be ex-husband."

"Do you know what he wants?"

"No clue. All I know is he called my sister last night threatening to hunt her down since she moved in with me, along with her daughter. That's all I know. Anyways, thanks again, Bruce." Makenna thanked before shutting the door. She turned to walk away when she heard the window roll down, a smile on her face as she glanced back at Bruce. "By the way, I'm still waiting for that call."

Makenna didn't see the smirk on Bruce's face as she walked toward the elevator. Bruce didn't leave until the elevator doors closed, knowing Makenna was safe.

-M-

"I'm back!" Makenna shouted as she set her back on the kitchen table.

Piper was the first to greet her as she came running out and jumped on Makenna. Makenna steadied herself as she pet the dog before she jumped down. Piper barked and led her to Katy's room where Brooke and Katy sat drawing on the chalkboard wall. Makenna leaned against the door frame as she watched her sister and niece draw. Katy glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she saw her aunt. She jumped up and ran over to her.

"Aunt Kenna! You're back!"

"I am! I see you two have been busy since I left." Makenna commented motioning towards the pictures.

"We figured we'd leave all the heavy lifting for you since you ditched us this morning." Brooke teased as she stood from the floor.

Makenna rolled her eyes as her sister laughed. Brooke explained that they had gone to Ikea and picked up some bookcases for Katy's and her room. Makenna offered to put them together as they ordered some food. As Brooke went to change, Makenna set to work on putting the bookcases together. Makenna wasn't sure how long she'd been at it, but she had finished putting the bookcases together and situated them against the wall she wanted them. She had also managed to move her bed against one of the walls and her desk against the wall near the door. The last thing that needed to be moved was the dresser, but that'd have to wait. Makenna's mind wandered to a darker place as she remembered what she had said to Bruce about having no luck with men.

 _Makenna slumped against the wall as she held her throat, coughing as she tried to disappear. The man before her seethed with anger as he glared down at her. Makenna cried out as the man grabbed her by the collar and pulled her to his face._

" _You can't leave me, Makenna. If I can't have you then nobody can." He seethed as he plunged the knife into her side._

 _Makenna screamed as the knife burned. The tears streamed down her face as she was dropped to the floor when the door flung open. Her eyes landed on her father and police officers as they subdued her boyfriend. That was the last time she had seen her father._

Makenna was pulled from the memory as the front door slammed.

"Makenna, we're back! And we brought food!" Brooke shouted from the kitchen.

Makenna gathered herself and climbed to her feet. She slowly walked out toward the kitchen as the smell of pizza invaded her nose. She smiled as she entered the kitchen. Pizza was just the thing she needed. The greasy cheesy goodness. She grabbed a slice from the box and took a bite, relishing in the flavor as she took the plate Brooke held out to her.

"Everything alright?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

Brooke gave her sister a sideways look before changing subjects.

"So you never told me how you date with Bruce went."

"As I said before it wasn't a date. It went well. We ate, we talked, and then he offered me a job and then asked if I wanted dessert." Makenna summarized.

"And did you say yes?"

Makenna shook her head no earning a look from her sister. "You called me right after he asked. Then I came home."

"Oh…Sorry about that." Brooke apologized, her voice low.

"Don't worry about it. He understood." Makenna reassured her.

Brooke smiled and changed the subject once more. "So what's this about him offering you a job? Did you take it?"

Makenna nodded her head as Brooke squealed in delight and jumped up, hugging her sister. Brooke went on to ask her when she starts and what she was going to be doing. Katy continued to munch on her pizza as she watched the two, a smile on her face. The two women were pulled from their conversation as Makenna's phone rang. However, before Makenna could move to answer it Katy beat her to it.

"Hello?" Katy asked walking over to her aunt. She pulled the phone from her ear and held it out to her aunt. "It's for you aunt Kenna."

Makenna took the phone from her niece and shooed her sister away who giggled.

"Makenna speaking."

" _Hello, Miss Abshire, this is Lucius Fox."_

"Oh yes, of course. How are you?"

" _I'm quite alright. I wanted to let you know your first day will be Thursday. I'll meet you in the lobby and show you to your office. I look forward to meeting and working with you, Miss. Abshire."_

"Thank you. I look forward to meeting you too."

" _Oh and Miss Abshire, wear something nice. I suspect Mister Wayne will want to see you also. Have a good night."_

Makenna ended the call and glanced over at her sister who refused to leave. Brooke finished the last bite of her pizza trying to act like she hadn't overheard her conversation.

"I know you're going to say yes, but will you help me pick out something to wear for Thursday? I start at Wayne Enterprises." Makenna explained before she was hugged by her sister.

"Of course! What would you do without me?" Brooke squealed, dragging Makenna to her room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Makenna playfully groaned as she was pushed toward the bed. Brooke went to work rifling through Makenna's closet and tossing random pieces of clothes over to Makenna.

"Why do you still have all of these suits? They just won't do! We may have to go shopping tomorrow and get you some new clothes. And you said I was bad." Brooke commented turning away from all the pant suits.

Makenna groaned as she fell on her back already regretting asking her sister for help. If there was one thing she hated, it was shopping.

-M-


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! This chapter is a little shorter as I'm trying to work everything out that I have planned for this story. Hope you all enjoy! So far I'm up to chapter 7 being completed and working on chapter 8! I'm not sure if this story will be longer than the original or not, I guess we'll all find out when it comes to that!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. :)

* * *

The next day Makenna found herself at the mall. Brooke was on a mission as she walked around looking into every store window while Katy held her aunt's hand. Makenna stifled another yawn as they continued their way through the mall. She hadn't slept a wink since Batman made another appearance last night. How he managed to get into her room was a complete mystery to her, but she didn't really mind even if he only said a couple words to her before disappearing. With his late night visit, he had dropped off a folder containing information on Darren that even _she_ couldn't find; including his connection to the mob. This was the proof she needed.

"Mak, come on!" Brooke smiled as she waved her over to a store.

Makenna glanced down at her niece who smiled up at her. Makenna allowed herself to be dragged into the store with a quiet groan as her eyes landed on the multitude of clothes.

After three hours they finally found themselves back home, hands filled with clothing and shoe bags. Makenna dropped her bags to the floor and plopped down on the couch as Piper jumped on her in greeting. Makenna groaned at the weight of the dog landing on her.

"Remind me to never go shopping with you again."

Brooke shot Makenna a glare as she stood over her, arms crossed. "Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad."

"You weren't the one constantly trying on clothes." Makenna mumbled as she sat up, cradling her head in her hands.

"Sis, are you alright?" Brooke asked when she took in her sister's slouched posture.

Makenna lifted her head from her hands and gave Brooke a weak smile before standing.

"Just tired. If you need me I'll be in my room taking care of all these." She said gesturing to the bags.

Brooke simply nodded as she watched her sister gather the bags and carry them to her room. She recognized that look in Makenna's eyes and didn't miss it. That last time she saw it was the days following their father's death. Brooke sighed as she took a seat on the couch and watched as Katy played with her new doll. She really hoped Makenna wouldn't become engrossed once again in finding their father's murderer.

Meanwhile, Makenna leaned against her bedroom door as she deposited the bags on the ground. She ran a hand over her tired face before pushing away from the door and walked toward her closet. Slowly, she started grabbing clothes she never wore and tossed them to the floor to make room for her new items. Once everything was hung up and in their proper place, Makenna shut her closet door and glanced over at her desk. Papers littered her desk as she eyed her box from work. With a tired sigh, Makenna walked over to her desk and sat down as she decided to clean and organize it.

When she was nearly done with her desk a knock sounded on her door. Makenna heard it open and glanced over her shoulder before turning around completely. She tossed the last of the old papers into the trash as Katy walked over.

"Aunt Kenna, what are you doing?" Katy softly asked.

"I'm just cleaning and organizing my desk. Would you like to help? I think I found something that you'd enjoy." Makenna smiled.

Once Katy was beside her, Makenna lifted her up and placed her on her lap as she pulled the small box towards them. She rummaged through it until she found the engraved metal box and removed it from the box. Katy took the box from her aunt as she carefully read over the words on the lid.

"Our greatest story is not in never failing, but in rising every time we call." Katy spoke before looking up.

"That's a quote from a man named Confucius. Your grandfather lived by that quote. He never let anything get him down and it he did, he learned from it." Makenna explained as she opened the box in Katy's hands.

Inside sat two rings. Makenna grabbed the ring attached to a chain and slowly pulled it out. Katy set the box on the desk and gently grabbed the ring and inspected it. Makenna smiled as she opened her niece's hand and set the silver necklace and ring into the palm of her little hand.

"This ring belonged to your grandmother, and this one belonged to your grandfather." Makenna said as she pulled the other ring from the box.

Katy was silent as she eyed the ring in her hand.

"Aunt Kenna, what were they like?" Katy whispered.

Makenna's heart ached at the sad expression on her niece's face. She never had the chance to meet her only grandparents. Makenna gently took the necklace from Katy's hand. She unclasped the necklace and fastened it around her niece's neck as she spoke.

"They were some of the nicest, most generous people you'd ever meet. They built themselves up from nothing and proved to everyone you didn't have to be born from money to be rich. However, not once did they act like they were better than everybody. They treated everyone equally. They both would've loved you. Plus, you're the spitting image of your grandmother when she was your age."

"Really?" Katy asked, her eyes filled with delight.

Makenna nodded as she hugged her niece, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Katy, I need you to do something for me."

Katy nodded her head as she turned in her aunt's lap.

"Promise me you'll keep these safe." Makenna said as she held up her pinky.

Katy smiled and interlocked her pinky with her aunt's as she hopped from her lap. Makenna watched as her niece walked toward her door before she stopped.

"Aunt Kenna…" Katy's voice was low and filled with sadness causing Makenna to glance at her. "Promise me you won't let daddy take me from mommy. Daddy scares me."

Makenna was out of her seat and kneeling before her niece in an instant. She turned her around and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't take you." Makenna whispered.

She pulled away from her niece, their eyes meeting as Katy's were filled with tears. Before Makenna could say anything more, Katy lurched forward wrapping her small arms around her aunt's neck as she cried into her shoulder. Her sobs wracked her body as Makenna soothed her, her own eyes prickling with tears. Katy's sobs slowly subsided as she hiccupped from all the crying. She unlatched herself from her aunt's neck and wiped her eyes. Makenna tilted her head as she saw the fight in her niece's eyes. For her age she was smart, confident and strong willed.

"I'm sorry, aunt Kenna." Katy hiccupped.

"Hey, you have no reason to be sorry." Makenna said softly as she tucked Katy's hair behind her ear. "Come on, let's go see what we can make for dinner."

Katy nodded and placed her hand in her aunt's as they exited Makenna's room. They made their way to the kitchen where Makenna picked Katy up and set her on the island. Katy watched as her aunt as she grabbed various ingredients and set them on the counter.

"How does chicken fajitas sound?" Makenna inquired as she finished grabbing everything she needed.

"That sounds amazing." Brooke replied causing the two to look over. "I'll finally be able to see how you make them."

Makenna grinned as she motioned her sister over and pulled one of the barstools over so Katy could watch also.

-M-

Once they were done with dinner, Makenna sat on the couch typing away at her laptop when the spot beside her dipped. She glanced over and saw her sister leaning back into the couch. Makenna stopped what she was doing and closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table. Over the last couple days she had noticed a difference in her sister. She wasn't as bubbly as she usually was which started to concern her.

"Brooke, is something wrong?" Makenna cautiously inquired.

Brooke remained silent as she sat forward and cradled her head in her hands. Makenna heard the faint sounds of her crying and turned toward her sister. She placed her hand on her sister's back and rubbed circles until she was calmed down.

"I'm worried he's going to take Katy. She's all I have besides you. I can't afford to lose her." Brooke sobbed.

"He won't be able to get custody of her. He works too much so there wouldn't be time for him to take care of a child. You're a better parent than he is and the judge will see that."

"I don't even have a job, Mak…" Brooke whispered. "My income came from Darren and he's cut me off so he could get to Katy."

"When did this happen?"

"Today."

Makenna cursed as she stood from the couch. She paced around before turning to her sister. Her sister had been a nurse before she met Darren. Gotham City Hospital was hiring all the time.

"Brooke, why don't you go back to being a nurse? Gotham could really use a nurse such as yourself." Makenna offered.

"I don't. It's been six years."

"You're still licensed. I know you take the test every year so you can remain a certified nurse. If your lawyer knows Katy won't be alone if you work late nights then they'll know someone is watching her. During the day Katy will be at school and I'll get off at a decent time to pick her up and bring her home."

"How did I end up with a sister like you?" Brooke smiled. "You've done so much for me, for us already."

"As I said before, we look out for each other. And times like these calls for extra looking out. I'm not letting that bastard take my niece away from her mother. Which brings me to my next question… did he ever touch Katy?"

"No, he never laid a hand on her. He cherished her." Brooke replied.

"Past tense?" Makenna asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Katy entered his office one day when he wasn't home and started snooping around. You know how curious kids can be, well he came home to find her and he yelled at her. It scared Katy pretty good. Ever since she's been afraid of him and I don't blame her."

"Brooke, does the lawyer know about this?"

"Why would he know?"

"He needs to know, Brooke. You two need to sit down with Katy and have her go over that day and explain what happened. It could help seal the custody case for you. If Katy is genuinely scared of him then they won't let him take her."

Brooke nodded in understanding as she stood from the couch.

"Thanks, sis. I needed that." Brooke said softly.

"Just promise me you'll go see your lawyer tomorrow while I'm at work. Also take a trip to the hospital for me. It'll put your mind at ease knowing you're making progress."

"I promise."

Makenna smiled before embracing her sister in a hug as they bid each other goodnight. Makenna shut her bedroom door behind her as she surveyed her room. No sign of the Batman. A part of her was disappointed, but the other part was happy knowing she'd be able to get some sleep. After all, she didn't want to be a zombie on her first day.

-M-


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, before we get started I wanted to thank gossamermouse101 for their review! As I was reading through the old story, I realized I wanted to add a little more backstory to Makenna. It's something, but I'm planning on revisiting it later on or shortly here soon.

I hope you all are enjoying this rendition, or if you're new to the story I hope you're enjoying the story thus far! Reviews are encouraged, just no flames please, but are not required! I will constantly be updating this story! :)

Also sorry for the slight delay, I had planned on posting this chapter and chapter 7 yesterday, but my poor kitty had to go to the vet. :( So far all is well with him.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

* * *

Makenna stood outside, staring up at Wayne Enterprises. She was marveled by the buildings design as she pulled her eyes down to her phone. She still had five minutes. Doing a once over of herself in the window she nodded in approval at her attire. Black trousers, a white linen blouse with three-quarter sleeves, black tank top underneath and black flats. Her eyes landed on the angel wing necklace around her neck before she looked away and pushed the door open. Makenna stepped inside Wayne Enterprises and made her way towards the receptionist who was typing away at her computer. The woman glanced up and gave her a warm smile as a man approached from her right.

"Good morning, Miss Abshire."

Makenna gave the man a smile as she turned towards him, her hand outstretched.

"Good morning. You must be Lucius Fox. It's a pleasure to meet you." Makenna smiled as they shook hands.

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine. Now if you'll follow me I'll give you a tour of the facility." Fox said gesturing toward the elevator.

As Fox gave Makenna the grand tour she couldn't help herself as her eyes wandered. She had been shown every floor except the one she'd be working. And now, as they stepped out of the elevator, Makenna's eyes zeroed in on the meeting taking place before her. Everyone was busy talking as they walked by until Makenna's eyes landed on Bruce. Their eyes met for a brief second as he gave her a small nod and smile before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"Should you ever need to find Mister Wayne, this is the floor he's on and his office is at the end of the hall. Now, how about we head toward your office, Miss Abshire."

"Please, you may call me Makenna."

Fox gave her a smile as he led her back towards the elevator. Makenna noticed the meeting room had emptied by the time they came back to the elevator, and Bruce was nowhere in sight. The elevator ride was silent as Makenna took note of the buttons Fox never pressed. She wondered what was on those floors. She was pulled from her thoughts by the doors opening. Makenna stepped out and followed Fox down the hall until they stood before two dark mahogany doors. Fox smiled as he twisted the knob and gestured for her to enter. Makenna stepped inside and stopped when she saw Bruce standing by the large windows looking out over the city.

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprises, Miss Abshire. How do you like it so far?" Bruce asked as he turned away from the window, hands in his pockets.

"It's better than I imagined." Makenna replied as she approached the desk. She ran her hand along the smooth dark wood when the chair was pulled out for her.

"Have a seat." Bruce smiled.

Makenna smiled in return as she took a seat and allowed herself to be scooted in as she watched Bruce and Lucius sit before her. She felt like she was back in the law office as she glanced between Bruce and Lucius. Her eyes drifted to the folder in Bruce's hands as she cocked a brow. When did he get that? She shook the thought from her head as she watched him flip through the pages. Bruce and Lucius shared a look before turning their gazes on her.

"Is something wrong?" She hesitantly asked as she maintained eye contact with Bruce.

"We just have one question, Makenna." Fox commented looking to Bruce.

"Why did you decide to become a lawyer? And why did you quit?" Bruce asked, leaning back into the chair.

Makenna mentally cursed realizing she'd have to answer this time. The last thing she wanted to do was lie to her boss on the first day. Bruce watched as Makenna remained silent. He saw the battle raging in her eyes as she thought over the question. He wanted to know why someone so close to being promoted would suddenly quit. His eyes followed Makenna as she sat up straight in her chair. Makenna hated telling people the reason she quit, and she had been thankful her previous employer hadn't asked about it. They just looked at all her credentials and hired her on the spot, literally no questions asked. Makenna noticed Bruce shift forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his legs as he awaited her answer.

"My father was murdered when I was twenty. I had just dropped out of college because I was no longer interested, but then I received the news and my whole life changed. I went back to school, but wasn't really there, at least not mentally. I was more focused on figuring out who killed him and that's when it hit me. I changed my major and worked hard to become a lawyer. I had better connections as a lawyer than if I tried to work my way up to detective. After seeing what my father had done for his clients, it made me want to help people the same way he did. Once I was finished with school I was scouted out by the law firm my father co-owned and they hired me. After that, things changed and not for the better."

Makenna paused as she collected her thoughts. She hadn't spoken of this to anyone, including her sister yet here she was spilling her guts to Bruce Wayne of all people. She mustered up the courage and continued her story.

"My last client was in the middle of a divorce with her husband. He was an alcoholic and abuser; they had one kid, a boy around my niece's age. The wife asked for me personally since my father handled her previous case. So I agreed to take it, but I never expected anything to happen. I managed to get the husband arrested for domestic violence. His bail was paid and wasn't informed by the police that he'd been released. By the time I found out, I was too late. I arrived at my client's home just as the police began setting up a perimeter around the house. One of the officers, Jim Gordon, was by my side the entire time. It was a bloody nightmare." Makenna paused again as she stood from her seat and approached the window.

"That bastard murdered his wife and son right in front of me and then turned the gun on himself. I failed to help the one person who needed me the most. I quit my job because I wasn't in the right state of mind. I-I remember being dragged away kicking and screaming by Gordon as he led me outside and calmed me down. I spent a couple months seeing a therapist, but little good it did. After that night, I haven't been able to stop thinking about that woman and her child, pleading with their eyes for help. A few months later I went back and finished my English degree and here I am."

The room was silent as the two men stared at Makenna. She crossed her arms over her chest as she felt the stinging on tears in her eyes. Unbeknownst to her, a fire was raging in Bruce's eyes. The story she just told them was similar to what she was going through now with her sister. He'd make sure to do some more digging on Darren before it escalated to that. Lucius was the first to break the silence as he stood from his seat.

"You've had a rough couple years, Makenna. But you have worked hard to be where you are today. Your father would be proud. If you'll excuse me I have something that needs taking care of. Have a good day and welcome again." Fox smiled as Makenna turned toward them. "You picked the perfect candidate, Mister Wayne!" Fox called as he disappeared out the door.

Makenna's brow furrowed in confusion. Had that been a test? To see how she handled herself? She glanced over to Bruce who leaned back in his chair again. She noticed the dark look in his eyes as she leaned against her seat. Her confusion intensified. She had never seen that dark of a look in Bruce's eyes. Why would he care so much about her story? It's not like they really knew each other. And there wasn't anything he could do. Bruce shook his head before focusing his eyes on the staring Makenna. A small smile formed on his face as he stood.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Abshire." He began.

"Makenna." She corrected him as she averted her gaze. She didn't need him to see the faint blush that tinted her cheeks.

Bruce smirked when he saw the red on her cheeks and strode over, standing behind her. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered.

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprises, Makenna."

A shiver ran through Makenna's body when she felt Bruce's warm breath against her ear. She casually watched him as she walked toward the door and opened it. He glanced over at her, trademark smirk on his face.

"By the way, the basement is off limits. And should you need me I'm just a floor up. The files Mister Fox wants you to sort through are in those boxes there. Good Luck." He said before disappearing out the door.

Makenna blinked as the door clicked shut before looking to the stack of boxes against the wall to her left. She sighed and pushed away from her chair as she strolled to the boxes. She lifted the lid of one and groaned. Clearly, the previous employee had no organizational skills when it came to legal paperwork. She truly had her work cut out for her as she began scattering boxes around the room. Makenna was thankful they had placed filing cabinets in her office, but she didn't think they'd be enough. With one last heavy, frustrated sigh, Makenna kicked off her shoes and went to work dumping the papers from one box onto the floor. She grabbed some folders from her desk, along with a pen and labels before plopping down on the floor.

-M-

The hours flew by as Makenna sat cross legged on the floor, scanning over the document in hand until she found the correct pile. She grabbed the small stack from the floor and began placing them in the correct pile until she was finished. Makenna threw her hands up in victory as her office door opened completely unaware the sun had set. The clearing of a throat caught her attention as she looked up and saw Bruce leaning against the door. An expression of surprise coated his face as he saw the empty boxes tossed against the wall haphazardly. He pushed away from the door, but stopped when Makenna held up a hand.

"Don't take another step." She ordered as she carefully gathered two piles and set them on her desk. Two by two she had collected all the files. "It's safe to move now. I didn't want all my hard work being disturbed."

Bruce's lips turned up into a smile as he approached the desk. He watched as Makenna placed the stacks in the filing cabinets and making sure they were in order.

"Do you know what time it is?" Bruce asked breaking the silence, but he didn't receive a response and chuckled to himself. "I'll take that as a no. It's almost nine."

"Is that all? That didn't take me as long as I thought." She commented putting the last of the files away.

When Makenna turned toward him she saw him shake his head, smirk on his face.

"It's almost nine o'clock at night, Makenna." He smirked.

Makenna blinked as she slowly turned her head towards the window. And sure enough, the sun had set and the moon had taken its place. She gave a light chuckle as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I guess I got carried away." She said turning on her heel and gathering the last of the boxes that had a couple random papers in it.

She cursed as the box slipped from her hand, scattering the papers onto the floor. Makenna began gathering the papers when a hand brushed hers as she reached for one. She knew it was Bruce, but the blush still appeared on her cheeks. She mentally cursed her sister for being right. Makenna liked Bruce more than she wanted to admit. She removed her hand and brushed a stray strand of burgundy hair from her eyes as she went to stand. A hand appeared in her field of vision, to which she trailed it up to Bruce. She gladly took his offered hand and allowed him to hoist her to her feet. Makenna smiled and thanked him when her stomach growled. Bruce quirked an eyebrow at the sound.

"How about we get something to eat? My treat." Bruce requested.

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea. Let me grab my shoes and I'll be ready." Makenna smiled as she slid on her shoes. She grabbed the keys to her office and exited the room behind Bruce and locked it before heading towards the elevator.

The car ride was silent as Bruce drove them to a hotel for dinner. The line of paparazzi standing outside made Makenna cringe. She hated having her picture taken and the fact that she was with Bruce made the feeling worse. The car came to a stop as Makenna glanced over at Bruce as he climbed out of the car and shut his door. Her eyes followed him as he rounded the front of the car and opened her door. He took her hand, closed the door and shielded her from the flashing lights of the cameras. Makenna pressed her cheek into Bruce's chest as they entered the hotel lobby and strode toward the restaurant.

"Ah, Mister Wayne, your table is all ready for you." The maître de greeted as he led them to their table.

Makenna glanced down at their entwined hands as they followed the host up a set of stairs and onto the balcony overlooking the front of the hotel. And away from prying eyes. Bruce removed his hand from Makenna's as he pulled her seat out for her before heading to his own. Makenna smiled as she sat down and watched Bruce do the same. As they sat their server appeared and took their drink order as they looked over the menu. Makenna scanned the menu, unsure of what to get as she had never been here before and didn't know what was good. Bruce watched as she scanned the menu when their drinks arrived. To Makenna's surprise he ordered for the both of them as she handed her menu to the server.

"Thanks." She muttered with a smile as she reached for her wine glass.

They slipped into a comfortable silence as Makenna casually looked at her surroundings. She had just turned back to find Bruce watching when a female voice reached her ears.

"Bruce, is that you?"

Bruce's eyes glanced over Makenna's shoulder, a look of recognition and a smile appearing on his face.

"Rachel." Bruce greeted as he stood from the chair.

The woman named Rachel stood beside Makenna as she talked to Bruce. Makenna did her best to tune them out, but couldn't help feeling the tension between the two. She brushed it off and waved the server over and ordered a bourbon. When the server disappeared, Makenna pulled her phone from her pocket and cringed at the number of missed calls and messages. All from her sister. She typed out a quick message reassuring Brooke that she was alright. She saw her sister typing a reply when Bruce returned to his seat. She pocketed the phone and watched as Bruce took a sip of his wine, not saying a word.

"Sorry. Rachel's a childhood friend." He explained after setting his glass down. Bruce was cut off as Makenna's phone began to ring.

Makenna silenced her phone and set it on the table as she looked at Bruce.

"It's alright. It's nice running into childhood friend's every now and then. You're lucky that you still have one living in the city. She seems nice too." She commented as the server returned with her drink. She smiled and thanked him as she sipped the amber liquid.

She saw Bruce raise an eyebrow in question as she took another sip of her bourbon. Makenna set the glass down as she sent him a grin.

"Can you blame a girl for needing something a little stronger than wine?" She joked.

Bruce simply grinned as he shook his head. Their attention was pulled from each other as Makenna's phone lit up. Bruce could read the name clearly and motioned for her to answer it.

" _You're short message wasn't reassuring! Where are you? We've been worried sick!"_ Brooke exclaimed.

"Sorry, mom." Makenna teased as she glanced up at Bruce who was looking around them. "If you must know, I'm out to dinner with someone."

The other end went silent as Makenna pulled the phone from her ear and looked at the screen. She returned it to her ear just as Brooke spoke.

" _Are you out with you know who?"_

Makenna rolled her eyes. For being thirty her sister sure could act like a little school girl sometimes.

"If by you know who, you mean Bruce, then yes. That's who I'm with." Makenna responded gaining Bruce's attention. He looked up from his glass before glancing over as their server approached with their food.

"Sorry, sis, I've got to go. I'll see you when I get home." Makenna said before hanging up.

Their food was placed in front of them and Makenna felt her mouthwatering at the aroma of the dish. She grabbed her knife and fork and began eating as Bruce did the same. They finished their food in a timely manner as they chatted about random things. Makenna smiled at something Bruce said as she grabbed her bourbon and took a drink. She peered over the rim of her glass and froze when she saw a familiar figure. She slowly lowered her glass as she choked on her drink and coughed.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked, worry coating his words.

All Makenna could do was nod and gestured to the group of men at a table in the back by the windows. Bruce glanced over his shoulder and saw one of the men approaching their table. He returned his eyes on Makenna and watched as she ignored the man approaching. Bruce flagged down their server and handing him his card for the check when a shadow appeared over the table.

"Well, look was the cat dragged in. How are you, Makenna?" Darren's voice dripped with venom.

"Speak for yourself. Who knew they let trash in this place, Darren." Makenna replied in an icy tone. She grabbed her glass and downed the last of its contents, not meeting Darren's eyes.

Bruce eyed Darren, watching him closely in case he tried anything. Darren was roughly six foot two with a muscular build and brown hair and blue eyes.

"I didn't think you were the type to go after the billionaire, playboy type. I'm surprised you were able to catch this one."

Makenna glared daggers at Darren as the menacing grin widened on his face. She slowly stood from her seat and moved to hit him when Bruce blocked her path.

"I suggest you back off before you hurt yourself. It looks like your dogs are calling for you." Bruce spoke throwing Makenna off guard with the iciness of his tone.

Darren glared at Bruce before turning his eyes to Makenna who tensed at the fire raging in them. When Darren didn't move Bruce spoke again.

"If you want I can have you and your men thrown out. I'm sure that'd look good for someone like you."

"You can't have me thrown out. You don't own this place." Darren sneered.

Bruce smirked. "Actually I do own this place. Now why don't you go back to your table and leave her alone."

Makenna watched as Darren sneered at Bruce before turning and walking away. She turned her attention on Bruce when he turned to face her. He placed a hand at the small of her back and led her out of the restaurant as his car was fetched by the valet. Makenna was thankful the paparazzi had disappeared by the time they left. When Bruce's car arrived, he opened the door for her and waited as she climbed in before shutting the door and walking around the car. As Bruce was climbing into the car Makenna pulled her phone from her pocket and glanced at it. She felt Bruce pull away from the curb as she unlocked her phone and went to her voicemail. It was from the unknown number a few nights ago only this time they left a message. Makenna placed the phone to her ear and listened, her eyes growing wide at Darren's voice as she listened to what he said. When the message was done Makenna cried out and threw her phone making Bruce whip his head towards her.

"Makenna?" He cautiously asked. When she didn't answer he looked at her out of his peripheral and saw her clutch at her chest, gasping for air. "Makenna!?"

Makenna clawed at her chest as she gasped for air. It felt as though her airway was blocked. She shook her head and the world began to rapidly spin. She needed oxygen and fast. Makenna smack Bruce's arm as she felt the car speed up and take a sharp turn. Her eyes slowly started to drift shut as she faintly heard Bruce's voice beside her. Bruce weaved in and out of cars as he glanced at Makenna, his eyes filled with concern as his penthouse came into view.

"Makenna, I need you to stay with me. Can you stay awake for me for a couple more minutes?" Bruce's voice breached her fog riddled mind.

"I can try…" She breathed as she found it harder to keep her eyes open.

Bruce pulled into the garage and came to a stop. He shut the car off and quickly went to Makenna's side and yanked the door open. He leaned over her, unbuckled her seatbelt and scooped her up. He hit the button for his penthouse and urged the elevator to go faster. Once the doors opened he entered the room and called for Alfred.

"Master Wayne, what happened?" Alfred asked concerned when he saw the barely conscious woman in Bruce's arms.

Bruce didn't respond as he made a bee-line for his room and gently laid Makenna on the bed. He checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found it. It was weakening by the second. He glanced around as Alfred appeared with a medical kit and set it down on the bed. Alfred took in the woman's unusually cherry-red skin.

"She's ingested cyanide." Alfred commented making Bruce halt.

"Damn it!" Bruce cursed as he ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it.

Alfred didn't say a word as he disappeared from the room only to return a moment later carrying something.

"This should help stop the poison from progressing further, Master Bruce. It's Hydroxocobalamin, better known as a Cyanokit." Alfredo explain as he took a pill from the bottle and placed it in Makenna's mouth, ushering her to swallow it.

After a few minutes, Bruce began to relax as Makenna's breathing and skin color slowly returned to normal. He looked over to Alfred.

"Why do we have a Cyanokit?" Bruce asked, thankful they had one.

Alfredo smiled at Bruce as he answered. "In case something like this were to ever happen. One must always be prepared."

Bruce shook his head as he smiled. He was thankful Alfred was on top of things. Bruce turned back to Makenna and saw the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept. Slowly he removed her shoes and placed them next to the bed before exiting the room and shutting the light off.

"Where are you off to, Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired emerging from the kitchen with a glass of water in hand.

"To find the nearest place one can buy cyanide and who would want to poison her." He answered as the elevator doors closed.

Alfred turned and entered Bruce's room, setting the cup of water on the night stand are he looked down at Makenna. He smiled as he now knew why Bruce spoke highly of her and why there was always a smile on his face as he spoke her name. Alfred left the room and finished cleaning the kitchen before retiring to his own.

Meanwhile, Makenna curled into the dark silk sheets as she rolled to her side. Bruce's name leaving her lips as she dreamt.

-M-


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7! I'm doing my best to throw in a lot of changes to Makenna's personality, but I don't think they're really going to show just yet. (Unless you all have already noticed some.) Also, since I've gotten back into writing, mainly for Batman and possibly FFXV Kingsglaive (still up in the air), I am planning on writing a sequel! ;)

I have an idea in mind, but I'm going to wait and see what direction I have this story going.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's

Also, I wanted to add if you see _italics_ and someone said/did something afterwards, it's a phone conversation. Other italics, such as flashbacks will also be in italics, but I'll do my best to distinguish the difference between the two. In case there was any confusion. :)

* * *

The following morning, Makenna awoke to the bright, warm sunlight cascading over her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes and pulled the covers over her head, blocking the sunlight. She was almost back to sleep when realization dawn on her. Abruptly, Makenna shot up, kicking the covers off her as she surveyed the unfamiliar room. Her eyes landed on the door as she heard the click of the knob being turned. She tensed, ready to attack when the door opened to reveal an older gentleman with white hair and she slowly relaxed.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Abshire. How are you feeling? Better I hope."

Makenna hesitated, eyeing the man until she saw no threat and answered.

"Much better, thank you. Um, where exactly am I?" Makenna ran a shaky hand through her tangled hair.

"Apologies, Miss. My name is Alfred Pennyworth, and you are a guest in Master Wayne's penthouse."

Makenna's brows furrowed as she tried to remember the events of last night. Her memory was foggy as she only remembered working, dinner, and then…Darren. Makenna felt her heart race as she remembered the message, but that was the last thing she remembered.

"You look like you could use a shower, Miss Abshire." Alfred commented bringing her from her thoughts.

Makenna shook her head and gave him a small smile. "A shower would be nice, but I don't have any spare clothes."

Alfred smiled as he gestured to the side of the bed. Makenna's eyes followed his finger as she saw her duffle bag sitting on the floor. She cocked an eyebrow in question as she glanced back to Alfred, only to see he had disappeared. Makenna lightly chuckled as she climbed from the bed, grabbed the bag and walked towards a door to the left of the bed. Hoping it was the bathroom. When she pushed the door open, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she entered and closed the door. The bathroom was exquisite with its marble floor, porcelain tub, sink and enclosed shower. Makenna deposited the bag on the floor and unzipped it before rummaging through it. She pulled out a matching pair of underwear and bra, dark wash jeans, and a forest green three quarter sleeve, v-neck shirt.

Surprised at the outfit, Makenna continued her search through her bag and shook her head with a smile. Whoever had brought her bag included her hygiene bag as well. Her shampoo, conditioner and body wash in hand, Makenna walked over to the shower and turned it on medium and quickly discarded her clothes and hopped in. She quickly showered, got dressed and brushed her teeth before exiting the bathroom. Makenna froze in the doorway as her eyes landed on a shirtless Bruce standing before her.

"Sorry!" Makenna sputtered as she looked anywhere but Bruce. However her eyes didn't miss the multitude of bruises and scars littering his well-toned body when he glanced over his shoulder. She chanced at glance at Bruce as he pulled a black t-shirt over his head.

"I see you found the shower." Bruce said breaking the silence, his eyes meeting hers.

Makenna nodded in reply as she stepped out of the doorway, dropping her bag in the chair tucked in the corner. Bruce motioned for her to follow him as he led her out of the bedroom and out to the dining room table. Right as Makenna took a seat, Alfred appeared with two cups of coffee, two small bowls of fruit and an assortment of breakfast foods. Once Alfred disappeared into the kitchen, Makenna grabbed a bowl of fruit and slowly ate it as she looked out the window to her right. Not once did she meet Bruce's gaze which made the man smirk. The sound of a rustling paper caused Makenna to glance over at Bruce. She quirked an eyebrow and grabbed her coffee mug and took a sip.

"I didn't take you as the kind to read the paper." She commented, a smile of her face when he lowered the paper.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Bruce replied with a coy smile.

Makenna chuckled at the lack of details in his response. She ran her finger around the rim of her mug as her brows furrowed.

"What happened last night?" She asked quietly.

Bruce folded the paper and set it on the table. "What do you remember?"

"I remember everything up to the point of Darren's message. After that, nothing." She whispered trying to wrack her brain.

Makenna's memory was never this foggy. She remembered everything which was both a curse and a blessing. She continued to go over the events of last night when something stood out. Her drink.

"The bourbon. It smelled like bitter almonds. I've never had an Old-Fashioned smell like that." She commented. "Son of a bitch…"

It was Bruce's turn to cock an eyebrow at the curse. He watched Makenna as she pushed away from the table and walked over to the window. Slowly and quietly, Bruce stood and approached her. He could see Makenna's body trembling as she ran a hand through her damp hair.

"That bastard had the audacity to poison me!" Makenna hissed. "All because he couldn't get to them."

"Get to who?"

Bruce's voice behind her made Makenna jump. She'd already said too much and breathed a frustrated sigh.

"My sister and niece. They're going through a nasty divorce and from what Brooke's told me he's threatened to harm her. It wouldn't be the first time." Makenna sighed closing her eyes. She opened them and stared out at the city. "Darren isn't someone people want to mess with, and I, being who I was back then, tested that. I ended up in the hospital with a broken nose, broken jaw, fractured ribs and one hell of a concussion. Needless to say, I made it my job to always keep an eye on my sister, but when Katy arrived everything changed, or so we thought."

Makenna didn't see the anger that built up in Bruce's eyes knowing someone had laid a hand on her. No matter how hard he tried, she always managed to work her way into his mind and he felt the need to protect her. Bruce took a step toward Makenna as she turned around to face him. Makenna felt her heart race at how close Bruce was, if he took one more step forward they'd be flush against each other. Makenna didn't move when she saw Bruce lift his hand and gently caressed her cheek, his hand lingering a second too long. They were pulled apart when Alfred entered the room, a grave expression on his face. Bruce stepped away from Makenna as Alfred turned on the television and to the news. Makenna took a deep breath as she calmed her racing heart.

"It' appears the Batman has stopped yet another bank robbery this week. The men were apprehended at the scene of the crime early this morning. What surprises everyone is one of the banks most trusted managers, Darren Williams, was taken into custody in relation to the robbery…"

Bruce shut off the television and turned to Makenna, only to find her gone. He quickly searched the area when he spotted her in his bedroom, tossing her clothes to the ground.

"Have you seen my phone?" She urgently asked, still rummaging through her bag. She halted in her search when Bruce held out her phone. She mumbled a thank you before dialing her sister's number.

Bruce crossed his arms as he stood beside Makenna who switched the phone to speaker as it continued to ring. Makenna sat on the edge of the bed when the line was answered.

" _You better have a good reason as to why you never came home last night!"_ Brooke exclaimed, the worry evident in her tone.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, but something happened last night. I'm fine though." Makenna replied.

" _Bruce didn't leave you to fend for yourself last night did he?"_

Makenna sent Bruce a look who had a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes before answering.

"Just so you know, you're on speaker, but no Bruce didn't leave me last night. If anything he saved my life."

The other end was silent except for the faint sound of Katy's voice as Makenna and Bruce shared a look. Makenna was just about to speak when she was interrupted.

" _What happened, Kenna?! Is he alright? More importantly, are you sure you're alright?"_

"Brooke, calm down. I said I'm fine, Bruce is fine too. I just need to know if you've seen the news."

When Brooke didn't answer Makenna stood from the bed and began tossing everything back in the bag.

"Brooke? Please, have you seen the news?" Makenna repeated.

" _Yes…"_

Shit. Makenna quickly told Brooke she'd be home soon and they'd be able to talk about everything then. Makenna pocketed her phone and turned to grab her bag when Bruce held it out to her.

"I'll have Alfred drive you home since I'm needed at the office." Bruce said before walking away. He stopped in the door frame and looked over his shoulder. "You'll be working from home until this all blows over."

"You sure that's a good idea since I just started yesterday?" Makenna called, but only received a small wave in reply. She shook her head and thanked her lucky stars for watching out for her.

-M-

An hour later, after thanking Alfred for breakfast and the ride she was back at her place. Makenna opened the door, stepped inside and kicked it closed behind her. She strode through the living room, dropping her bag on the floor when she was tackled and set crashing to the ground. Her body still weak from the poisoning. Makenna glanced up and saw Katy who wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her.

"Aunt Kenna, you're home! I was so worried!"

"I missed you too, Katy. Where's you mom?" Makenna replied hugging her back as she sat up.

Katy removed herself from her aunt and grabbed her hand once she was on her feet. Makenna was led to Katy's room where Brooke sat atop a ladder, drawing intricate swirls along the wall. Makenna took a seat on the floor, Katy climbing into her lap as they watched Brooke paint. It had been years since Makenna last saw Brooke draw or paint.

"It's nice to see you drawing again." Makenna commented.

Brooke glanced down and gave her sister a small smile as she gestured to a folder on the floor. Katy moved from Makenna's lap and grabbed the folder, bringing it back to her as she sat down. Makenna slowly opened the folder and saw it was the papers from the court and her lawyer. She quickly skimmed over everything, her smile growing wider by the second.

"It's all finalized and settled. I am officially Brooke Abshire again, and I have full custody of Katy."

"That's great! I'm glad it's finally over. Maybe now you can breathe easier. Oh, how did your visit to the hospital go?"

Brooke finished the last swirl before she climbed down the ladder, depositing the paint try and brushes on the floor.

"It went well."

"And?" Makenna pressed.

"I've got the job." Brooke beamed. "I start in a week."

Makenna squealed like a schoolgirl as she jumped up and hugged her sister. Everything finally started to get better.

"Thank you, Kenna. If it wasn't for you I don't know where I'd be right now." Brooke whispered as she hugged her sister tighter.

"Anything for you, sis. After all, you're the one who helped me turn my life around."

-M-

Makenna and Brooke spent most of the morning and afternoon talking about the court hearing and the morning news after they took Katy to school. Brooke went on to tell her how she also got Katy's last name changed to Abshire as well. Before they knew it, it was time to pick Katy up from school. Makenna grabbed Piper's leash and hooked her up as they opted to walk to the school. Once they had Katy, they decided to spend the day walking around Gotham when they stopped in front of Wayne Enterprises.

"I still can't believe you work here." Brooke commented looking up at the building.

"Trust me, I can't believe it either." Makenna smiled as she looked toward the front of the building.

Her smile wavered for a split second as she looked toward the front of the building as Bruce exited. He straightened his tie as he spotted Makenna, a smile forming on his lips. Brooke whispered something in Makenna's ear causing the woman to jab her sister in the side. Brooke chuckled as she took the leash from Makenna.

"It seems we really do keep running into each other." Bruce said as he approached.

"So it would seem."

Makenna followed Bruce's gaze to her side where she saw Katy.

"It's you again." Katy smiled as she looked up at Bruce.

Bruce returned her smile and crouched down. "I don't believe I caught your name last time."

"My name's Katy. You're the one mom and Aunt Kenna keep talking about. Aunt Kenna really likes…" Katy said when Makenna clamped her hand over Katy's mouth.

Makenna chuckled as she looked at Bruce. "Kids these days, huh?"

Katy licked her aunt's hand and grinned when she jerked it away. Makenna sent a playful glare at her as she returned her attention to Bruce who smirked. The blush that crept up on Makenna's cheeks was still noticeable as Bruce stepped closer. Makenna knew Bruce understood what Katy was about to say, but there was no way a handsome man like Bruce would ever fall for a woman like her; especially with her dark past. Bruce tore his eyes from Makenna when someone called for him.

"I have to go. I'll see you Monday, Makenna." Bruce smiled before walking toward the car.

When the car disappeared, Makenna glanced down at her niece who was looking at her, a mischievous look in her eyes. Makenna turned to Brooke who had the same look in her eyes to which Makenna groaned. She'd never be able to live this down.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Makenna asked as she continued walking.

"The way you blushed when Bruce approached? Absolutely! I never knew a man would be able to make the Makenna Abshire blush so bad." Brooke replied with a grin.

Makenna heaved a sigh as they made their way back home, completely unaware of the person watching them from a nearby alley.

"So what do we want to do for dinner tonight?" Brooke asked as they entered the penthouse. "And don't say pizza."

Makenna and Katy groaned as Brooke rolled her eyes. Makenna pulled out ingredients to make burgers, fries and a salad. Katy helped her aunt form the burgers, commenting how the burger felt weird in her hands as Makenna laughed. Brooke watched her sister and daughter as she sat at the island finishing up her paperwork for work.

Meanwhile, outside Makenna's building a man stood across the street looking up, a phone pressed to his ear.

"Sir, I've located her."

" _Good, stay with there. We'll execute the plan later tonight."_

"Understood."

-M-

Nighttime had settled over Gotham as Makenna sat on her bed typing away at her laptop when a noise caught her attention. She closed the lid of her laptop and slid from the bed as the banging echoed through the quiet penthouse. She stepped out of her bedroom, heading towards the front door when she heard muffled voices. Makenna pressed herself against the wall leading into the main room straining her ears to listen. Uttering a curse, Makenna made a mad dash to her sister's room thankful to find her and Katy awake.

"Kenna, what's going on?" Brooke whispered as she clutched Katy to her.

"I don't know, but you two need to hide. Quickly!" Makenna hissed as she led them down the dark hall toward an unused room cluttered with boxes.

Makenna moved boxes out of the way as she opened the closet and ushered her sister and niece inside. Once they were in, Makenna rummaged through a box and pulled a pistol from a lock box and handed it Brooke. Brooke eyed the gun as she took it, checking the safety.

"If anyone comes in here, shoot them, even if it's me." Makenna ordered, her voice low.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Katy said softly as she stared at the gun.

"It's okay, sweetie. Aunt Kenna's going to protect us." Brooke soothed as she looked to her sister.

The sisters shared a look as Makenna nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of Katy's head.

"If you need somewhere else to hide climb up there. They won't be able to find you two as the door locks from inside." Makenna whispered as she pressed a hand to the ceiling, the patch of wall moving to reveal a panic room.

The sound of the door crashing to the ground alerted Makenna to their entrance. She cursed and motioned for her sister and niece to stay quiet as she closed the closet door. She rearranged the boxes to make it look undisturbed as she quietly sifted through another box. Makenna grabbed throwing knives and extra gun before stealthily exiting the room to head back to hers. Once inside, Makenna grabbed her phone and typed a quick sos message to an old friend, praying he'd receive it in time. Makenna's ears detected the sound of footsteps approaching her room. She pulled a knife from the pouch secured around her leg and stood behind the door, waiting.

The door opened slowly as a burly man walked into the room, gun in hand as he did a poor job or clearing the room. When the man had his back to her, Makenna slowly shut the door before launching herself at the man. The knife caught the man in the side as he roared in pain, blindly swiping at Makenna who easily dodged his attacks. She swept his feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor when she quickly knocked him out with a punch to the head. The door burst open as another man entered the room. Makenna's eyes flashed to the window where she saw the Bat signal high in the sky. She returned her attention back to the man as he ran towards her. The man pulled the trigger as Makenna rolled out of the way, the bullet grazing her thigh.

Makenna cursed as she pressed herself into the wall, using the darkness to hide as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it from her pocket and read the message.

 _We're on our way. Hold on. – Gordon_

Breathing a sigh of relief, Makenna stood from her spot and kicked the gun from the man's hand, sending it skidding across the floor.

"You bitch!" He shouted, holding his hand.

With a swift kick to his sternum, the man was down for the count. Makenna searched the room for his gun and grabbed it. She secured it in the waist band of her pants as she exited her room. The sound of grunts reached her ears as she made her way down the hallway and into the living room. Makenna pressed herself against the wall and peered around it, her eyes widening when she saw a familiar tall, dark figure.

"Batman…" she breathed. She felt a presence behind her and quickly lashed out, grabbing the man's arm and using her body as leverage, tossed him over her head.

The man hit the wood floor with a groan causing the caped crusader to glance in her direction. Makenna straightened herself as her eyes met Batman's. They shared a nod before returning to the fight. One by one, they managed to take down the men, but more continued to appear. Makenna cursed as she started to tire. Her hands bloody, as she looked down at the man she finished beating.

"Look out!" Batman shouted as Makenna ducked and swept her leg out.

Another man hit the floor as Makenna straddled him, ready to land the final blow when she saw who it was.

"Darren?" She asked in shock.

Darren maliciously grinned at her as he kicked her off. Makenna hit the floor, her head bouncing off the wood as she groaned in pain. Slowly, she pulled herself into a sitting position when she felt a cord wrap around her neck. Her hands flew up as she gripped the cord, keeping it from tightening more. Her eyes frantically looked around when she heard the screams and cries of her sister and niece growing closer. Makenna's eyes widened as Brooke and Katy were dragged across the room, their eyes meeting before they disappeared out the door.

"Leave them alone!" Makenna choked out. Her eyes landed on Batman as he was surrounded by men.

"You know, that's what I always liked about you, Kenna. You're a fighter. You fight to protect those you love, even if it means killing. Hell, you were one of the greatest hitmen, well woman, I've ever seen. It's a shame you turned your back on us."

Makenna's eyes narrowed as Darren drew closer, knife in hand. Darren stood before her and lifted the knife, pressing it against her cheek and breaking skin. Makenna jerked her head away as she fought against the man holding her captive.

"If only you hadn't sold us out then maybe, just maybe, your sister and niece would be spared. If you wish to save them, come to Brooke's old apartment. Ten thousand in hand and come alone. Lorenzo Santorini requests to see you again after what you did. You have one week, and don't worry we'll take good care of your sister and niece." Darren spat before plunging the knife into Makenna's abdomen.

Makenna screamed as the cold metal pierced her flesh. Darren didn't twist the knife or remove it as he smirked at her before walking away. The cord around Makenna's neck loosened as she fell to the floor with a thud. She clutched at the knife as her vision blurred. The sound of police siren's filling her ears as she searched for Batman. Her eyes landed on him as he knocked out the last of the men before rushing to her side. He eased her onto her back and tore the bottom of her shirt to get a better look at the wound, knife protruding from her.

"Hold on. Help's on its way. I need you to stay awake." He said just as footsteps sounded through the room.

Jim Gordon looked around the room as his eyes landed on Makenna. He lowered his gun as he knelt beside her and looked at Batman.

"What happened?" Gordon demanded, holstering his weapon.

"Stabbed. The knife is keeping the blood blocked until she can get to the hospital."

Gordon quickly looked over Makenna, his eyes landing on the knife in her abdomen. Gordon ran a hand through his hair as he called for bus. The sooner the EMT's arrived the sooner Makenna would be out of harm's way.

"Was there anyone else here with her?" Gordon asked not taking his eyes off Makenna.

"Her sister and niece, but they were taken by Darren Williams." Batman replied as he brushed a strand of hair from Makenna's face.

Gordon cursed when he heard the name. The man was just released on bail earlier this evening. He had tried to contact Brooke to let her know, but never received an answer.

" _Sir, the bus is en route to your location."_

"Go I'll stay with her until the EMT's arrive." Gordon said taking a seat beside Makenna. "I'll handle the case so no one asks any unwarranted questions. You have my word."

Batman stood and strode toward the window before looking back at Makenna.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." He said before disappearing out the window.

Gordon stayed with Makenna as EMT's entered the room and lifted her onto the gurney and wheeled her out to the ambulance. The trip to the hospital was silent as the medics went to work removing the knife and stopping the bleeding as they arrived. They were greeted by a doctor and nurses as they wheeled Makenna into the hospital, Gordon following until he was led to her room. The doctor ran tests to make sure no internal organs were damaged before stitching her up and sending her to her room to rest. Gordon stood when she was wheeled in and the nurses set up the heart rate machine, her IV drip and placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose to help her breath easily. Jim scooted the chair closer and grabbed Makenna's hand when a cool breeze danced through the room.

"You'll want to inform her boss she won't be coming in to work for the next couple days." Batman said as he approached the bed.

He looked down at Makenna, his eyes focused on her face as she slept peacefully; her burgundy hair cascading over her shoulder.

"Who's her boss?" Gordon inquired.

"Bruce Wayne."

Gordon looked up, his brows furrowed as he looked around for the caped crusader, but didn't find him. He sighed, returning his gaze to Makenna as the machine beeped every so often beside her.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Kenna?"

-M-


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank highlander348 for their lovely review! I promise Makenna will get her revenge in her own way here shortly! How she's going to do it is still up in the air, but I promise it will be good!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. :)

-M-

* * *

In the shadows of an alleyway, a man was slammed into the brick wall, a hand around his neck as he kicked at his assailant. Batman held the man against the wall as he continued his interrogation.

"Where can I find Lorenzo Santorini?" He growled.

"I-I don't know who you're talkin' about! I ain't never heard that name before!" the man exclaimed. The hand around his throat tightened as Batman narrowed his eyes and leaned closer.

"Where is he?" He snarled.

"I-I don't know, man! All I know is some new guy came and set up shop. I didn't hear a name, but some guy named Darren bought an old apartment building. It's down that way. Two blocks from here!" the man gasped.

Batman released the man as he slumped to the ground. He pulled his grabbling gun out and fired it at the roof top. He repelled himself up and looking in the direction of the apartment complex. He'd have to get the address from Makenna. The sun was beginning to rise as he made his way back to the Batcave. He'd check out the apartment later. His main priority was making sure Makenna was alright.

-M-

When Bruce reached the hospital he asked for Makenna's room and was told the number before heading toward the elevator. He walked through the pristine hall until his eyes landed on her door. He opened the door and shut it quietly behind him as he kept his eyes on Makenna's still form. Bruce saw the chair Gordon had occupied last night still beside the bed and took a seat. He reached out and grabbed Makenna's hand, holding it in his until she awoke. He did his best not to lean back or brush against the fresh bruises that littered his back. As he readjusted himself, he felt Makenna's hand squeeze his own. Bruce's eyes darted to Makenna's face as he watched her stir until she slowly opened her eyes.

Makenna woke feeling lightheaded, which was probably because of all the blood loss. She squinted her eyes as the bright white room blinded her for a few seconds as her eyes adjusted. She glanced around the room until she felt something squeeze her hand. Makenna looked to her right and saw Bruce. The heart rate machine gave her away as it beeped signaling a spike in her heart rate. Bruce smiled and stood as he ran a hand through her hair.

"It's alright. You're safe now. I'm glad to see you're finally awake. You had me worried." He said softly, his hand lingering in her hair.

Before Makenna had a chance to answer there was a knock at the door and a nurse poked her head in with a smile.

"You're finally awake, Miss Abshire. I saw your heart rate spike and wanted to check in on you." She said as she approached the bed. The nurse checked Makenna's vitals before removing the wires and heart rate detector from her finger.

"You're free to move around, but don't overdo it. Someone will be by with your discharge papers in the next hour or so."

Makenna nodded as the nurse left the room. Once she was gone, Makenna carefully sat up with the assistance of Bruce until she was steady. She swung her legs over the side of the bed as she slowly stood. Her legs were unsteady as she stumbled into the bathroom, her stomach churning. Makenna collapsed to her knee's as she hugged the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach. She continued to heave when she felt her hair being moved from her face as she spit into the toilet. She sat there for a few more minutes before reaching up and flushing the toilet. A hand gently grasped her upper arm and helped her to her feet. Bruce released her hair as she leaned against him for support. He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her back to the bed.

"Thank you." Makenna said, her voice hoarse.

"You're welcome." Bruce replied. Makenna noticed how he winced when he sat down in the chair.

"Are _you_ alright?" She inquired raising a brow.

Bruce glanced up at her as he didn't answer. Makenna's expression slowly changed when he realized he'd been silent a moment too long.

"Yeah, just a polo accident." He finally replied.

"Polo? You? That's actually a surprise…" Makenna muttered her eyebrow still raised.

"As I said before, there's a lot things you don't know about me." He smirked.

Makenna shook her head only to groan as the movement caused her vision to spin. She leaned back into her pillows as she took a deep breath. She moved to adjust herself, but winced as a sharp pain jolted through her stomach. Makenna pressed a hand to her abdomen as she felt the bandage beneath her hospital gown. Her eyes were pulled to the door as a doctor and Gordon entered the room. The doctor went to work checking the bandage before changing it out for a new one. Makenna saw the puckered skin where the knife pierced her causing her to look away.

"You seem to heal quickly, Miss Abshire." The doctor commented as he finished taping the gauze to her skin. "There was no internal damage so you'll make a full recovery, but you may have a pain in your side for a few weeks if not longer. If it doesn't go away I want you to come back and see me."

Makenna nodded at the doctor as he left to fetch her paperwork. She leaned back against the pillow as she closed her eyes and sighed. The events of that night flashed through her mind as she relived it over and over. Bruce kept an eye on Makenna as she took a couple deep breaths. His eyes narrowed when her eyes shot open and she abruptly sat up.

"Brooke, Katy."

"They'll be alright. We'll find them." Bruce said trying to coax her to lay back down.

Makenna shook her head. There wasn't anything they could do to save them. It had to be her. Then she remembered the name Darren said. Lorenzo Santorini haunted her to this day. She pulled her knees to her chest as she rested her head on them. She ignored the pain in her side as she cursed herself for being so stupid when she was younger. The only reason she was able to afford school was because of that man. And she's pretty sure he was the one who murdered her father, but she didn't have enough proof. A loud curse left her as she lifted her head. She made a promise to never go back to that life, but after the other night it seems she was going to be dragged back to it kicking and screaming. Slowly, her eyes landed on Gordon as he watched her.

"I'm going to need your help, Jim, and you're not going to like it." She said quietly, looking away.

Gordon's brows furrowed, knowing what she was talking about. "You don't have to do this alone, Kenna. Let me handle it."

Makenna lifted her gaze and stared at Gordon, the pained expression in her eyes nearly slapping both men.

"I'm the one that has to handle this, Jim. Darren specifically requested me, and only me. No cops. If I show up with people with me he'll hurt Brooke and Katy. I don't want them ending up like them…I'll do whatever I have to, to save them."

Jim ran a hand through his hair as he paced the room. His frustration evident with how he walked. Makenna knew he didn't want her sacrificing herself to save her sister and niece, but it was the only way she'd do it. No questions asked.

"You can't go back to that like, Makenna! Do you remember how long it took for you to escape? How do you know it won't suck you back in?"

"Because I have one of the few decent cops watching my back. He's the one who'll help me escape it once more."

Bruce remained silent as he watched the exchange between the two. For once he was confused. Of all the research he'd done on Makenna nothing once showed up as her having a record. His eyes met Makenna's briefly as she averted her eyes.

"What's he talking about, Makenna?" Bruce asked.

When she didn't answer, Bruce looked to Gordon who looked toward Makenna. It wasn't his place to talk about her troubled past. Jim made sure her record was wiped clean if she helped them put Santorini away for good, however he fled the country so they settled on arresting his son for embezzlement. Makenna took a deep breath drawing both men's attention to her.

"It was back when I was nineteen. Jim helped erase my criminal record when I helped put a mob boss behind bars. I used to work for Lorenzo Santorini, until he fled the country. His son was arrested in his place for embezzlement while his father got away with murder. After that, I started a new life, the right path this time. I'm not the innocent hot-shot lawyer/editor sitting before you, Bruce. I killed people for a living and I regret every second of it. I was only sent after other mob bosses and their cronies, no one else. I-I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry…" Makenna finished as she lowered her head in shame.

After all this time she was hoping to never have to deal with Santorini again, but it appeared fate had other plans for her.

"That promise, Jim, still stands. If I slip back into that life you can arrest me. I won't fight. I know the consequences." Makenna whispered.

At that Bruce stood and grabbed Makenna's chin. He lifted her chin so she'd look at him, but she still avoided his gaze, opting to stare at his chest. Jim watched from his spot next to the window, not saying a word.

"Makenna, look at me." Bruce said, waiting for her eyes to meet his before continuing. "Whatever happened in your past is your business and from the sounds of it you cleaned yourself up better than most. But I don't care about all that. You're still the Makenna Abshire I met that night at the red light. And don't think you're out of a job because of it. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I swear." Bruce whispered the last bit catching Makenna's attention.

She looked up at him surprised. She hadn't expected that. If anything, she expected him to walk out the door and never look or speak to her again. Instead, he did the complete opposite. She felt her eyes watering as she looked away.

"Thank you." She muttered collecting herself.

"You're not a bad person, Makenna." Bruce said softly as he grasped her hand. "You'll be staying with me until your sister and niece are safe."

"Wait, what?" Makenna inquired as she jerked her head up. "I can't do that. I can stay at a hotel."

"I agree with Mister Wayne. You should stay with someone for the time being. Less of a chance of them finding you." Gordon said moving from the window. "I'm placing you in Mister Wayne's custody until further notice."

Makenna's mouth dropped open as she glanced between the two men. A smirk plastered on Bruce's face as Gordon smirked as well.

"You two planned this didn't you?" She finally asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Great minds think alike. We're both concern for your safety, Makenna." Bruce replied looking to Gordon who nodded in agreement.

Makenna heaved a sigh knowing they wouldn't budge on the matter. A thought struck her as she glanced to Gordon.

"Is there any chance I could retrieve some things from my place?"

"You're free to come and go as you please. They already completed their sweep of your place." Gordon answered.

Makenna nodded as the doctor returned with her discharge papers. She knew she shouldn't be getting released so soon, but she had a feeling Gordon pulled some strings. And for that she was thankful.

-M-

Makenna stepped inside her penthouse, glass crunching beneath her boots as she entered the destroyed living room. Bruce followed close behind as he kept his eyes on Makenna. They walked down the hallway towards the room filled with boxes. Bruce stood in the door way as he watched Makenna move boxes from the opened door and opened them. From one, she pulled a black duffle bag and dropped it to the floor before kneeling down and opening it. Bruce walked over and eyed the contents as Makenna rummaged through it, counting the stacks of bills. Satisfied with the amount, Makenna pushed herself up and opened another box as Bruce opened another one and froze. Inside were a bunch of old newspaper articles. He fingered through them as a couple caught his attention. They were about his parent's murder and the Joe Chill case. Bruce glanced over at Makenna as she slung another duffel bag over her shoulder and picked up the other.

"I just need to grab some clothes and then we can get going." She said turning towards him, but stopped when she saw the unreadable expression on his face. "What is it?" She asked,

"You kept the articles on my parent's and the court hearing?" He questioned, his interest piqued.

"I originally intended to use it for my case study during college, but once my father was murdered I used his. The other reason I kept them is because I had hoped to meet you one day and ask how you managed. It took me a while to come to terms with what happened. I was angry at the world, at the justice system, even at the detectives working the case. But slowly, I began to understand. No matter how much hatred I had for them it wouldn't bring my father back."

They fell into a solemn silence as they both reminiscenced on their pasts. Makenna was the first to move as she gently brushed passed Bruce heading toward her room. Bruce followed her, taking a seat on the bed as he watched her grab a duffel bag from underneath the bed. She resurfaced from the floor and headed to her closet, pulling it open as she started stuffing an assortment of clothes, shoes, accessories, and other items Bruce couldn't see into the bag. Makenna kicked the closet door closed and strode into the adjoining bathroom, gathering her hygiene bag and tossing it into the bag. The last thing Makenna grabbed as she exited the bathroom was her laptop as she placed it in her backpack along with her chargers.

As Makenna zipped the bag, clawing and whining reached her ears as she opened an unused closet in her room. Piper ran out and barked, happy to finally see someone familiar.

"How did you get in there?" Makenna asked as she pet Piper, scratching her ears. She glanced over her shoulder at Bruce. "I hope you don't mind dogs."

Bruce smiled. "She's more than welcome to come along."

Makenna smiled in return as she pushed herself to her feet, slinging her backpack onto her back and leaning down to grab the duffel bags. But before she could grab them, Bruce beat her to it and effortlessly slung them over his shoulder. She said a soft thank you as they carried the bags to his car, loading the trunk before climbing in, Piper in the backseat enjoying the ride. They rode in a comfortable silence enjoying each other's company when Bruce broke the silence.

"How's your side doing?" He inquired side eyeing her.

Makenna gently prodded the bandage only slightly wincing. "It's better than it was. I'll have one hell of a scar."

"Speaking of scars, how did you get the one on the other side of your abdomen?"

Makenna was tight lipped when Bruce glanced over as she didn't reply. They came to a stop at a red light and Bruce watched her out of his peripheral. Her body was rigid, eyes distant as though she was lost in a memory. Her eyes slid shut as she released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"That scar is a reminder of the woman I used to be when I was young. I wasn't the strong, fearless woman before you now. I never had the best of luck with guys and when I thought I had found the one…he ended up being abusive. He stabbed me for disobeying him."

Makenna opened her eyes and glanced over at Bruce. His knuckles white as he firmly gripped the steering wheel.

"After that night, I told myself I wouldn't date anymore, but then I met you." She whispered looking out the passenger window.

"Me?"

Makenna chuckled lightly as she picked at her nails. "Yeah you. You've been a complete gentleman whenever you've ran into me. You don't eye me like I'm a piece of meat that you wish to devour. You don't force me into anything either. So far you're the only one that truly cares about me even though you hardly know me."

Bruce relaxed his grip as he signaled to turn into the parking garage of his penthouse. He pulled into a spot and shut off the engine, but made no move to exit. When Makenna moved to open her door, Bruce reached out and gently grasped her wrist. Makenna stopped and glanced over at him. An unreadable expression in his eyes as she stared at her.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. What happened to me isn't your fault, Bruce. It was years ago, and I think I'm finally moving forward." She replied giving him a genuine smile.

Bruce took the opportunity and leaned forward as Makenna's eyes widened slightly as he closed the gap between them. Their lips brush against each other's a few times, their breath fanning across each other's faces as he waited for her to make a move. Slowly, Makenna deepened the kiss as Bruce's hand trailed from her wrist and up her arm to rest gently against her neck. As soon as the kiss began it ended with Makenna pulling away, her face flushed as Bruce smiled. He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's get you inside and situated." He rumbled.

Makenna nodded in agreement and climbed out of the car. They gathered her belongings as Piper walked beside Makenna as they entered the elevator. They were silent once more as Bruce recollected what just happened. He would make sure nothing else happened to Makenna, not while he was around. She had dealt with so much in her life already; she didn't need any other trouble. The elevator dinged bringing Bruce from his thoughts as Piper bounded out of the elevator followed by Makenna. Bruce stepped out, his eyes fixated on Makenna when he noticed her grab her side and inhale deeply.

"Let me take those." Bruce gently ordered as he grabbed the bags from Makenna.

"Thank you." She muttered as she still held her side, a pained expression on her face.

Piper gave a bark when Alfred rounded the corner, his eyes landing on Makenna and Bruce.

"It's wonder to see you again, Makenna. I do hope you're doing well." He greeted with a warm smile.

"It's nice to see you again too. And I'm doing better." She smiled.

Bruce gently grabbed her hand and led her up some stairs and showed her to her room. He released her hand and opened the door, letting Makenna enter first as he followed behind her. Makenna's jaw dropped, it was much bigger than her own room. She walked over to the bed and ran her hand over the smooth, black silky sheets as she wandered around the room. The window was floor to ceiling with blackout curtains drawn open. The moonlight illuminating the night sky for once. Bruce showed her around the room, opening a door to the left of the bed which led to the large bathroom, much like Bruce's. Makenna eyed the shower knowing she probably looked like hell since leaving the hospital. She grimaced wondering how Bruce could have kissed her knowing she hadn't showered yet.

"I'm afraid I have to disappear for a while. Please, make yourself comfortable, and should you need anything let Alfred know. A nice hot shower is waiting for you. Have a good night, Makenna." Bruce smiled as he gently brushed passed Makenna. Their hands briefly touching as he walked by and left the room.

Makenna glanced out the large windows and furrowed her brow when her eyes landed on the bat signal high in the night sky. Her eyes glanced to the bedroom door then back to the signal as a thought entered her mind. Why was Bruce disappearing when the bat signal was out? It's not like this was the first time he disappeared when the signal was out, but there was no way he was Batman. Right? She shook the thought from her mind and grabbed a pair of pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and shorts and her hygiene bag before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She set her clothes on the marble sink as she looked around for a first aid kit when a knock sounded on the door.

"Miss Makenna, Master Bruce mentioned you may want to shower and informed me of your stitches." Alfred's voice resonated through the door.

Makenna sighed in relief as she opened the door. Alfred held up a waterproof dressing as he offered to cover her wound. Once the wound was covered Alfred left her to shower, shutting the door behind him as he went to make her some dinner. She quickly started the shower and hopped in once it was the perfect temperature. She washed her hair thoroughly before scrubbing her body and quickly shaving. Once she was clean, she shut off the water and reached for the plush towel hanging by the shower.

Once she was dressed and her hair somewhat died, Makenna made her way toward the kitchen as her nose was filled with the smell of whatever Alfred had fixed. When she entered the kitchen, Alfred was standing over the stove stirring a pot. Makenna sidled up to him and peered into the pot. Chicken stock.

"Do you like to cook?" Alfred inquired covering the large stock pot.

"I do. It's a good stress reliever for me, along with baking." She replied taking a seat at the island.

Alfred smiled as he set a plate before her and began plating her meal. Chicken Marsala with olive oil and parmesan angel hair pasta and fresh mixed vegetables. Makenna felt her mouthwatering as she smelled the food. Her stomach growled in response making her give Alfred a sheepish look. Alfred laughed as he pushed the plate toward her along with a knife and fork. He turned back to the sink as Makenna ate her meal. A glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol was set before Makenna as she looked up from her plate.

"You seemed to be in some pain when you arrived. Might I suggest you take it easy for a couple days?" Alfred commented as he towel dried the dishes.

"Thank you."

Makenna finished her meal and took two Tylenol before retiring to her room. She bid goodnight to Alfred who said he'd check up on her in the morning. She thanked him again before climbing the stairs to her room. She shut the door and walked over to the bed, climbing in and settling into the sheets. Even though she had slept for hours before at the hospital she was still tired. It was only going on nine o'clock, but she decided to try and get some sleep. The more sleep the quicker she'd heal and be able to save her sister and niece. She hoped they were alright knowing her promise to Katy had been broken, but she'd do whatever it took to get them back.

Before she fell asleep, Makenna saw the bat signal was gone. The same thought from before entered her mind as she lay down. However, once her head hit the pillow she was out for the night, or at least most of it. She was awoken around two in the morning by a noise down in the main room. Her instincts taking over, she climbed out of bed and slowly made her way down the hall toward the stairs when she heard a thud down below. Her eyes slowly began to adjust to the dark when she saw a dark figure making their way toward the stairs, stumbling as they walked. When they passed in front of the window she gasped.

"Oh my god, Bruce!" She fretted as she ran down the stairs.

Just as Makenna reached him, Bruce stumbled but she caught him, slightly groaning from the dead weight. She wrapped an arm around his waist as she draped his right arm around her neck. Carefully, she helped him up the stairs and to his room where she set him on the bed. She noticed him clutching his side as she flicked on the light.

"What happened to you?" She questioned rushing to his side.

Bruce didn't look at her as she knelt on the floor in front of him. Her fingers brushing against his as she coaxed him to move his hand. She grimaced when she saw the thick, dark liquid oozing from the wound. Makenna pressed his hand back to the wound and bolted to the bathroom, rummaging around the cabinets for a first aid kit and peroxide. She bolted back to Bruce's side, kneeling on the floor as she grabbed the necessary items from the kit. Makenna opened the bottle of peroxide and doused a gauze pad with it before pressing it gently to the wound. Bruce winced, grabbing her wrist, halting her.

"I'm sorry. But I have to clean the wound before it becomes infected. I also don't need you bleeding out on me." She pointed out, eyeing Bruce.

Slowly, he released her wrist and closed his eyes as she quickly disinfected the wound. Tossing the gauze pad to the floor, Makenna grabbed some more gauze, some butterfly bandages and some medical tape as she went to work patching him up. Once she was finished, she threw everything away and returned the kit and peroxide where she found them. When she reentered the bedroom, Bruce was still sitting on the edge of the bed. The corner of her lips upturned slightly as she took him in. He was exhausted. She had never seen him like this before.

"You should get some sleep." She said quietly as she approached him.

Bruce shifted on the bed and lifted his head to look at her. Makenna knelt between his legs as she rested her head on his thigh.

"What happened, Bruce?" She inquired once more, gazing up at him. "And don't you dare say it was another polo accident. That one didn't work well the last time." She teased.

Bruce averted his eyes from her. He'd been careless. He got caught by the one person he was trying to protect, but she couldn't know the truth, at least not yet. He was brought from his thoughts when Makenna pressed her lips to his cheek, her hands using his thighs as leverage so she could reach.

"If you don't wish to tell me, that's fine. Just know that one way or another I will find out. It's clear I'm not the only one with secrets. I'll let you keep yours for the time being." She sighed pushing herself to her feet. Once she was standing, she turned on her heels and strode toward the door, but paused glancing over her shoulder at Bruce. "However, you may want to make your exits a little less obvious, Bruce. I am an observant woman. Good night, Bruce." She winked before exiting the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

-M-

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I promise I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! I had a crazy weekend and with my husband having drill it was even worse, but now I should be back to working on this story for you all! I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

So this one took me a little to bit to type. I completely reworked this entire chapter (Chapter 8 from the first story). I do hope you all enjoy this little filler until the next part where we finally see the return of Brooke and Katy!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

* * *

The next couple days went by without incident, except for every night Bruce would come home in the wee hours of the morning Makenna would be up waiting for him. And each time she would tend to his wounds without saying a word. The kiss they shared had started to blossom as they spent more time together even while at work. Their relation was unofficial as they never spoke a word of it to anyone except Alfred. But during that time Makenna's mind lingered on her sister and niece. The day was coming where she'd be able to get them back, but she felt helpless waiting. Bruce was always there when she needed him and promised they would get them back safe.

It was just one day away to where Makenna was to meet with Darren and exchange the money for her sister and niece. She busied herself in her work as a means to distract her from going now. Her phone vibrated every so often with updates on the two which didn't help calm Makenna's nerves. Makenna was busy going through another box of files that was conveniently left for her. She sat at her desk, highlighter in hand and a notepad and pen to her right, as she read over the document. As she began reading she noticed some information had been redacted which raised many questions, but she pushed them aside for another time. When she flipped to the next page of the file, the sound of her door opening alerted her. She peered up at the visitor through her hair as she quickly read the page before flipping to the next and stopped.

"Hello, Bruce." She greeted finally looking up. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Bruce took a seat in front of her desk and leaned back, crossing a leg over the other.

"Actually, I came to see how you were doing." He replied, his eyes focused on the dark circles under her eyes.

Makenna sighed and set her highlighter down as she leaned back in her seat. She ran a hand through her hair before speaking.

"I'm okay, all things considering." She said softly as she fiddled with her nails.

They fell into a silence as both of their minds were focused on the events of tomorrow. Bruce was pulled from his thoughts when Makenna stood from her desk and walked toward the window. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked out at the city.

"I'm worried about them, Bruce."

Bruce pushed himself up from his chair and walked over to Makenna, wrapping his arms around her middle as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I know, but you'll have them back tomorrow. Which is why I'm sending you home early."

"I can stay and work, Bruce. It's been a good distraction today." She answered turning around in his arms.

Makenna slipped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. For once in her life she felt safe in a man's arms. She didn't know how she got so lucky as to find Bruce, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Lucius told me you'd say that." Bruce chuckled as he gave her a squeeze. "But he's told me you've already finished everything you needed to today. So you've earned it. Take the day to relax and possibly get some rest." Bruce said softly as he ran a hand through her silky hair, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Makenna sighed at the feel of his hand coursing through her hair as it slowly lulled her to sleep. She jerked her eyes open and slowly pulled away from him. Their eyes met, an unspoken conversation shared between them. Bruce leaned down and kissed Makenna's cheek before turning to leave.

"I'll see you later tonight. Try to get some sleep for me please. Bosses orders!" Bruce called as he exited the room.

Makenna knew she wouldn't see him until way later in the night, almost early morning which motivated her to finally figure out what he's been doing at night. She stuffed the file she'd been reading back into the manila folder, opting to leave it on her desk before leaving for the day. She'd make a quick trip back to Bruce's to change into something comfortable before her stakeout.

-M-

By the time Makenna changed and left Bruce's she managed to grab her bike ad arrived back at Wayne Enterprises an hour before Bruce was to leave. She parked a little ways down from the building, but she still had a decent view of the garage. Makenna sat atop her bike, her matte black helmet secured on her head and her visor down to hide her eyes. She opted for a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top, black leather riding gloves and her black leather jacket along with black knee high riding boots. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as people milled about along the sidewalks either heading home or just coming to work for the late night shift. Makenna returned her eyes to the garage when Bruce pulled out of the garage. Once he pulled onto the street Makenna kicked her kickstand up and followed after him. She kept two cars between them as much as possible as Bruce drove through the city streets. They turned down a couple more streets until Makenna pulled off to the side and watched as Bruce continued toward the docks.

Makenna shut off her bike, shrouding herself in darkness as she continued to watch Bruce. He parked and climbed out, looking around to make sure no one was there, before entering a warehouse. Makenna quirked a brow as Bruce disappeared through the door. She swung her leg over her bike, helmet still on her head as she jogged over to the warehouse and slipped inside. When she entered she came to a halt. A ramp leading down greeted her upon her entry. Makenna glanced around before quietly walking down. She stuck to the shadows as the ramp grew steeper with each step she took until she heard the faint sounds of keyboard clicks in the distance.

"What the hell?" She murmured quietly to herself as she stopped what looked like a tank.

Her eyes quickly surveyed the room until they landed on the man at the computers. Batman. Her breath hitched in her throat as she stealthily ran over to the makeshift tank and hid behind one of the giant wheels. She slowly made her way around the vehicle until she got a good look at the Bat. He had yet to notice her. Makenna ducked back behind the tire, took a deep breath and peered back over to him. He was gone. Her heart sped up as she felt something whiz by her helmeted head. Something metal clattered to the floor next to her causing her to look down. She knelt down and picked the metal bat shaped thing up. She turned it over in her hands when she stilled. She felt a presence somewhere behind her, calculating her next move. Makenna didn't speak.

The next thing she knew another batarang was thrown at her as she somersaulted out of the way. Her eyes landed on the metal weapon on the floor. The whistling of the weapon filtered through the air as Makenna continuously dodged each one until no more flew by her. Makenna huffed as she was growing irritated.

"Who are you?" The familiar voice of Batman sounded somewhere around her.

She didn't answer. Makenna wanted to confirm her suspicions, but at the same time he'd make him sweat.

"How did you get here?"

Finally, her eyes landed on the Bat as he emerged from the shadows to her right. Her smirk was hidden beneath her helmet as she swung a fist at the Bat. If it truly was Bruce he would hesitate in attacking. He effortlessly caught her fist and threw it aside making her stumble slightly. Makenna caught herself and spun around throwing another fist at him to which he dodged. He was hesitating. Her smirk turned into a grin. She continued to throw punches as he continuously dodged each one. Makenna could see the annoyance growing in his eyes as she attacked.

However, their one sided fight came to an end when Makenna left herself wide open on purpose and he took the bait. Makenna slid across the floor when his booted foot hit her chest, sending her flying. She groaned when she came to a stop. That was a stupid move. Makenna moved to sit up when she was pinned down by the Bat. His face dangerously close to her helmeted one. Her eyes shifted to his raised hand as he moved to remove her helmet. With ease, Makenna grasped his wrist, stopping him in the motion.

"You asked how I got here. If you really want to know I followed you. If you're the person I believe you to be." She replied.

Makenna noticed his eyes widen a fraction at the sound of her voice. She grinned as she had managed to maneuver her legs between them, both of her feet pressed against his abdomen. With a grunt from his weight, Makenna threw him over her head and quickly rolled to her feet. She still had it. Makenna casually brushed herself off as she saw him stand. However, she wasn't expecting him to retaliate. Her eyes widened when she saw him grab another batarang and throw it at her. She somersaulted backwards as he threw more and more until she faltered mid flip. One of the weapons sliced her jean clad thigh, blood staining the material. She hit the floor with a thud followed by a pained cry when she landed on injured side. Another one was thrown in her direction, only this one she caught effortless between her middle and index fingers. She missed the impressed expression in his eyes at her action.

"You shouldn't have followed me." He said appearing over her.

"My curiosity was piqued, besides I enjoy a challenge." Makenna replied, as she rolled to her back. She tossed the batarang to the side, the metal clatter filling the room.

Batman narrowed his eyes on her as he knelt beside her. He removed the helmet and tossed it aside, his eyes widening. Makenna sighed as she stared into his eyes. The familiarity in them instantly hit her. She was right. There was only one person who looked at her like that. Makenna slowly sat up until she was kneeling in front of him. Hesitantly, she lifted her hands and carefully removed his mask; surprised that he didn't stop her. When she lowered the mask a smile slowly formed on her lips.

"Bruce."

Bruce lowered his head unable to meet her gaze. Makenna placed her hands on his cheeks and lifted his head so he was looking at her.

"Hey, everyone is entitled to secrets. Yours is by far the most complex. It doesn't change how I feel about you, Bruce. I just wish you had trusted me enough to tell me sooner."

"Did you really follow me?" he asked.

Makenna's grin was the answer he needed. He heaved a sigh as he reached up and grabbed her hand, removing it to place a kiss on her knuckles. Makenna removed her hand from his grip and pressed her lips to his. Their lips melded together as they kissed each other. Makenna felt Bruce's tongue run along her lips asking for entrance to which she allowed. Their tongues fought for dominance until they both pulled away. Their breathing labored. Bruce rested his forehead against Makenna's as they waited for their breathing to calm.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Lucius' said startling the two. Lucius gave them a smile as he lifted the folder in his hand. "I stopped by to drop this off, and to inform you Lorenzo Santorini has been located. Darren Williams was also with him."

Makenna's eyes flickered to Bruce as he stood, offering his hand to help her up. He hoisted Makenna to her feet before walking over and grabbing the folder as Lucius exited. Makenna walked over to Bruce as he sat down before the computers and read the file. She took a seat on the desk waiting for him to finish. When he was done, Bruce tossed the folder onto the keyboard, running a gloved hand over his face.

"What is it?" Makenna inquired softly, eyeing the folder.

A moment passed as Bruce didn't answer. Makenna glanced to the folder, snatching it up before Bruce could grab it. She hopped off the desk and walked away from Bruce as he tried to stop her. Once she was a good distance away, she opened the folder and read the paper. Her heart sunk with each sentence she read. Makenna came to a stop as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. A black clad hand took the folder from her hand, setting it on the floor before pulling Makenna into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Makenna." Bruce whispered into the top of her head. He ran his hand through her hair trying to sooth her.

"After all this time…I finally know who killed my father. I was right this entire time." She whispered, her voice cracking. "How could I have been so stupid? How could I work for the man that murdered my father?" she cried.

Bruce held her close as she sobbed. She moved her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest as she truly cried for the first time in a while. They stood in silence, the only sound was Makenna's sobs until they subsided. Makenna was the first to pull away as she wiped her eyes, the eyeliner smearing as she did. Bruce placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb gently caressing her skin as he spoke.

"You should head back. I'll be with you shortly. I have some things I need to take care of before leaving."

"No crime fighting tonight?" she asked softly.

"It can wait. Right now, we need to focus on getting your sister and niece back and we both will want sleep for that. Now go before Alfred starts worrying."

Makenna nodded as she kissed the palm of Bruce's hand before walking toward her discarded helmet. She bid goodbye to Bruce and climbed up the ramp back toward her bike.

The ride back to Bruce's was solemn as Makenna's mind was elsewhere. She'd have to be ready for anything tomorrow. She didn't trust Darren or Santorini as far as she could throw and with the information she read tonight, she was ready kill if necessary. Makenna rolled into the parking garage, parking and making her way to the penthouse. When she entered she was greeted by Alfred who had a knowing smile on his face.

"He trusts you, Makenna. He'll need all the help he can get."

"I know, Alfred." She replied walking passed him.

"Would you like anything to eat?" He inquired. He knew what transpired this evening, but he never brought it up.

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry tonight." Makenna answered before climbing the stairs and disappearing in her room.

A few hours later, Bruce returned home, changed clothes and made his way towards Makenna's room. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside when he saw her asleep in bed. He made his way over to the bed and climbed in beside Makenna. He draped an arm over her side and pulled her back into his chest, his hand resting on her stomach. She shifted in her sleep at Bruce's touch and rolled over so she was facing him. Bruce pressed a kiss to her forehead before drifting off to sleep, his arm still around Makenna.

-M-


	10. Chapter 10

Highlander348: So this is the one where Makenna will extract her revenge, but how she does it? You'll soon find out once you read! ;) As for her becoming a vigilante and help Batman, I'm still thinking about that.

Lala423: Yeeee! I'm glad you're loving this version! That makes me happy that everyone is liking this rendition!

As a present for everyone, I'm going to do my best to upload more than 2 chapters today! Since tomorrow I won't be able to update until super late. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

-M-

* * *

The day finally came when Makenna was to meet up with Darren and get her sister and niece back. It felt like months had passed since she last saw them, and she prayed Darren kept his end of the deal. No harm done to either one. If anything happened to them she'd make sure he paid dearly for it.

Makenna spent the day prepping for her meeting. She counted the money in one of the duffel bags she brought. Then she recounted it. When Bruce entered her room to check on her, he saw the pistol on the bed. He knew why she had it, but he'd make sure she didn't have to use it. Even though she was supposed to go alone, he'd still be there, but as Batman. She had no clue of his intention.

"I don't like the idea of you going alone." He said leaning against the wall.

"I can handle myself. Remember?" She replied shooting him a smile.

"To which you took a hit to your still healing wound. I was holding back."

Makenna pushed herself up from the floor and slowly strode over to Bruce, her eyebrow quirked.

"Oh really? Then how about when I get back we see who the better fighter is?" She goaded with a smirk.

Bruce pushed away from the wall, standing at his true height as he looked down at Makenna. He leaned down to her ear, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Maybe when you're healed. I don't want to injure you more than you already are."

He pulled away, a smirk on his face as Makenna glowered at him. He had her there. She wasn't a hundred percent healed and knew if she took another hit to her wound she'd be doubled over in pain. Makenna heaved a heavy sigh as she turned away from him.

"I hate it when you're right sometimes." She jested as she walked over to the duffel bag.

Makenna lifted the duffel bag and tossed it onto the bed before turning toward the closet. Bruce watched her as she pulled an outfit from the depths of the closet. She turned and set it on the bed. His eyes roamed over it. Midnight black jeans, black tank top, and black hoodie. Makenna returned from the closet once more as she set a pair of black combat boots on the floor and a holster on the bed. Bruce's eyes darted up when Makenna removed her shirt and slipped the tank top on, not caring that he was in the room. His eyes lowered to her abdomen, on her bandaged wound now surrounded with a bruise from yesterday.

"You sure you don't want backup?" He asked lifting his eyes to hers.

Makenna removed her sweatpants and slipped the black jeans on, jumping slightly to pull them up. She zipped them and buttoned them before turning toward Bruce.

"I'm sure, Bruce. I just plan on giving him the money and getting Brooke and Katy out of there. Should something come up I'll let you know…somehow." She answered picking up the holster.

Bruce's brows furrowed at her response. He watched her strap the holster around her waist and then around her right thigh. Once satisfied it wasn't going to slide, Makenna sat on the bed and pulled on the boots, lacing them up tight. She grabbed the hoodie and slipped it on. Finally she was ready.

"I'll let you know when I'm on my way back. I promise I'll be alright." Makenna reassured Bruce as she leaned up, kissing his lips.

Before Bruce could reply, Makenna had grabbed the bag and exited the room. He slowly followed after her and leaned against the railing, watching as she snatched her helmet from a chair and left the penthouse. Alfred emerged from the kitchen, looking up at Bruce.

"I imagine you'll be following her?"

Bruce nodded before disappearing. He had to be quick if he was to catch up with Makenna.

-M-

The ride to the Narrows was quick and surprisingly silent. The streets were empty save for a few people standing around trashcan fires. Makenna slowed to a stop in front of Brooke's old apartment building. They building had been condemned once it was bought and was going to be demolished soon. Makenna looked up at the building at Brooke's window. She swung her leg over her bike, leaving her helmet on as she entered the building, duffel bag strapped to her back. Makenna halted when she was confronted by suited men.

"They've been expecting you, Miss Abshire." One of the men said stepping forward.

Makenna's eyes darted down to his hands where a metal bat hung. She rolled her eyes. She should have known Darren would try and stop her. One after the other the men rushed toward her. Makenna blocked, dodged and punched until she was the only one left standing. Her eyes were focused on the stairs as she stepped on one of the men's backs and ran up the steps. Each floor was the same. Men scattered about only to be taken down, some landing a few hits on Makenna. But she never faltered. She reached Brooke's floor and kicked the door open.

In the middle of the room was Brooke holding Katy as the little girl sobbed. Brooke whipped her head up, her eyes filling with fresh tears when she saw her sister.

"Makenna!" Brooke cried recognizing her sister's helmet.

Makenna was by their side in an instant as she checked them both over. Katy threw her arms over her aunt and cried into her shoulder as Makenna moved to hug her sister. However, movement to the left side of the room alerted Makenna. She removed Katy from her, setting her in Brooke's lap as she stood before them. Her eyes narrowed on Darren before shifting to the older man behind him. Santorini.

"I hope you enjoyed the surprise when you arrived. After all I know how much you love a challenge." Darren sneered stalking toward her.

Makenna didn't speak, the helmet shielding her face from view. More men emerged from the shadows grabbing Makenna roughly and pulling her away from Brooke and Katy. Brooke shouted for them to let her go, but they ignored her. Once Makenna was in front of Darren and Santorini, she was forced to her knees, the duffel bag roughly tugged off her back. One of the men handed the bag to Darren who unzipped it and looked over the money.

"Remove her helmet." Santorini ordered, his Italian accent heavy.

The man to Makenna's right yanked the helmet from her head and tossed it aside. Her braided hair messy as she glared at Santorini. She didn't miss the flinch from one of Santorini's bodyguards when they met her eyes. She had a look in her eyes that made the rest of them want to run. Santorini seemed unaffected as he stepped forward, running a hand over her cheek.

"It's been a long time, Tesoro." Santorini spoke softly.

Makenna's lips pursed at the endearment as he leered at her, but she didn't avert her gaze. She calmed herself as she didn't respond. She knew not responding would anger him, which is what she wanted. As expected, Santorini lost his temper and backhanded her across the cheek. Her cheek stung as the blood pooled in her mouth. She spit to the side ridding herself of the copper tasting liquid before returning her eyes to her former boss.

"Sir, the money is all accounted for." Darren spoke staring at Makenna.

Their eyes met. Darren's eyes widening a fraction at the calm expression in her eyes. One thing he learned from being around Makenna was that one should always be afraid of the calmest person in the room. Her. Makenna pulled her eyes away from Darren when the lights flickered before the room fell dark. She mentally cursed knowing he would follow her. When her eyes adjusted to the dark she gazed around searching for Brooke and Katy, but didn't see them. Her ears picked up the squealing of tires disappearing down the street. Whoever it was, Makenna hoped they didn't have Brooke and Katy. She didn't have long to think when the men holding her disappeared from her side.

"Who's there?" She heard Santorini shout, the fear evident in his voice.

Makenna tensed when she felt a presence behind her. Instincts kicking in, Makenna formed a fist and rounded on the person quickly, only to have her fist caught. Her eyes landing on Batman, her lover. They stared at each other as he lowered her hand and released it.

"Brooke and Katy are with Gordon. He's taking them to the hospital." He said, calming her nerves.

"Thank you." She whispered before she was shoved behind him.

She stumbled slightly from the push, but quickly steadied herself. Her eyes landed on Bruce as he fought Santorini's men once more. The lights flickered to life allowing Makenna to catch Darren and Santorini attempting to flee. She was before them in an instant as she kicked Darren in the chest, sending him into the older man behind him. Darren jumped to his feet, shaking his arms as he sneered at her.

"Come back for more, have you?" He growled, taking up an offensive position.

Makenna didn't speak as her eyes said everything. She didn't miss the bruise on her sister's cheek when she appeared. She'd make sure he could harm either one of them again. Darren was the first to act as he lunged toward Makenna, fists swinging. She blocked each punch with her arms until she found an opening. She landed a hook punch into his chin. Makenna continued her assault. Each punch and jab forcing Darren back. He was off balance, stumbling back, Makenna's punches and kicks flashing all around him, and he was barely able to fend it off. Makenna dropped to the ground and swept her leg out, catching his in the process, sending him crashing to the wood floor. Darren scooted back as Makenna stalked toward him.

"Please! Stop!" He wheezed in pain.

"Stop? You want me to stop? Like how you didn't stop when you stabbed me?" she replied, her voice ice.

The iciness of her tone hit Darren hard as he bumped into the wall. His eyes wide with fright. The sound of a gun cocking made Makenna stop. She glanced over her shoulder at Santorini as he aimed. However, as he pulled the trigger, Batman grabbed his arm and forced the gun up and out of his hands. Santorini hit the floor, unconscious. Batman whirled around to Makenna as he saw her stalking toward her target.

"Makenna." He called. No response.

Makenna stood before Darren, gun in her hand as she removed it from her holster. Time seemed to slow as she raised the gun, aiming it at Darren's head.

"Makenna!" Bruce shouted.

She didn't pull the trigger. She couldn't. That wasn't the life she lived anymore.

"Do it. You know you want to." Darren urged her.

Makenna's finger itched to pull the trigger.

"Fine," Darren said, taunting her, feeling the cool metal of the gun on his forehead. "Pull the trigger. You won't do it."

Makenna sighed.

The gunshot echoed through the room.

"You're right. I can't." She sighed again.

Darren sat below her, ears ringing. The smoking bullet hole in the wood floor right between his legs. His eyes snapped up to Makenna as she used the butt of the gun and slammed it against his skull, knocking him out. She holstered the gun before hanging her head.

"I wasn't going to kill him." She said softly as she turned toward Batman. "Revenge is beneath me. Accidents, however will happen."

Batman walked up to Makenna wiping the blood from the corner of her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch as the pain settled in her body.

"Gordon is waiting for you at the hospital with Brooke and Katy. They need you. I'll take care of these two."

Makenna opened her eyes and nodded. She turned to leave when Bruce caught her wrist. She didn't turn to look at him. She couldn't, not after what happened. Her eyes widened when she was spun around and his lips crashed to hers. Makenna relaxed and closed her eyes as the kiss deepened only for Bruce to pull away.

"You're still you, Makenna. Remember that. Now go, I'll be there shortly."

Batman turned away from Makenna and gathered the two men as she exited the room and building. The rev of her bike was all he needed to hear knowing she listened to him. When the sound disappeared down the street, Bruce made for the police station with a special delivery for Gordon.

-M-

Makenna made quick time to the hospital. Sure she may have broken some laws, but she didn't care. She wanted to see Brooke and Katy. She was told the room they were both staying in and jogged down the hallway toward their room. When she read the number above the door Makenna pushed the door open. Inside sat Jim Gordon, Brooke, Katy and a doctor. The doctor glanced over at Makenna, giving her a smile before finishing her conversation with Brooke and leaving the room.

"Aunt Kenna!" Katy shouted.

"Hey, sweetie. How you holding up?" Makenna smiled as she approached Katy's bedside.

She ran a hand through the young girl's hair as Katy wrapped her arms around her aunt's waist. Makenna looked over to her sister and gave her a smile. Brooke returned the smile with tears in her eyes.

"You kept your promise." Brooke whispered.

"No I didn't…He still managed to take both of you when I promised that he wouldn't."

"Makenna," Brooke began waiting for her sister to look at her. "If it weren't for you then who knows what would've happened. I know I was hard on you back then, but I want you to know I am sorry. I'm glad you came for us even after everything I said to you."

Makenna lightly chuckled. "I was the idiot that joined them. It's my fault that you two got involved."

"Which is why I've set up a place for them to stay. They'll be safe there." Jim interjected gaining Makenna's attention.

She cocked an eyebrow as she looked over at Brooke. Brooke gave her a sheepish smile as she leaned back into her pillows.

"I was able to buy that apartment I was looking at and since I'll be working at the hospital I'll be close. And Jim here offered to check up on us every now and then." Brooke explained.

Before Makenna could reply the door opened as Bruce entered. Their eyes met as Makenna peered over at her sister.

"Bruce!" Katy smiled.

"Kenna?" Brooke questioned giving her sister a weird look.

Makenna had opted to climb into Katy's bed and lay beside her when she looked over.

"Oh yeah, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Makenna smiled flashing her pearly white teeth.

Brooke's eyes sparkled with happiness for her sister as she gave Bruce a smile. Brooke glanced away from Bruce and back to her sister to find her and Katy curled together fast asleep. Bruce talked to Gordon for a few minutes before Gordon got up and left to head home. Brooke side eyed Bruce as he took a seat in the chair beside Katy's bed, his eyes focused on Makenna's back.

"Please take care of her. She may come off as being strong and fearless, but she needs someone to protect her also." Brooke whispered gaining Bruce's attention.

"I promise I'll protect her." He promised returning his gaze to Makenna's sleeping form.

Whenever he saw Makenna around Katy he wondered if that's how she'd be with her own child. She had a soft spot for children and wondered if one day she saw herself with one or two of her own. He shook the thought from his mind as he leaned back and watched Makenna slept for the first time in weeks.

-M-

* * *

Okay...this one took me a bit to write. I changed everything, and it's no easy feat. I'm going to start working on the next chapter when I get home from my appointment so be on the lookout for another chapter or two today as promised. ;) Also I will be entered The Dark Knight here soon so keep an eye out!


	11. Chapter 11

Woo! Another chapter shelled out and posted! I'm feeling good about myself! Also a big thanks to lala423 for their review! I don't mind if you ask for me to update! It actually helps inspire me to write knowing people are reading this!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

* * *

The weeks passed by as Makenna remained at Bruce's while Brooke and Katy moved into their new home. Makenna had opted to work from home as she helped Brooke get settled into her new job by watching Katy after school. Brooke had become one of the few nurses that everyone requested due to her skills and expertise. She had finally found her place again after everything that's happened and she was happy. Makenna had changed also. She was finally able to breathe now that Santorini was in prison and wasn't getting out anytime soon. She put her past behind her as she made a new life with Bruce and her sister and niece. Needless to say her sister was ecstatic that Makenna finally met someone who actually cared about her. It was nice for a change and change that would bring many sleepless nights because she'd stay up waiting for Bruce to return from protecting the city. They made sure Brooke knew nothing of Bruce's secret. The less people that knew the better.

Makenna sat on the couch reading over the most recent purchases of Wayne Enterprises when her eyes landed on Kevlar. She knew that's what Bruce's uniform was made of and was thankful only her and Lucius saw these. She tallied up the expenses to see where they stood when the front door opened.

"I'm home." Brooke called, her voice tired.

"Long day?" Makenna asked as she stood from the couch. She glanced down at Katy would as asleep on the other end.

"You have no idea." Brooke sighed as she set her purse and keys on the table. "Thank you again, Kenna. I really appreciate you looking after Katy."

"Anything for family, remember? Have you eaten yet?"

Brooke shook her head as Makenna walked around her and into the kitchen. She chuckled when she saw Makenna pull a casserole dish from the fridge and plated some of the pasta.

"You need to let me pay you back for all this cooking." Brooke smiled.

Makenna side eyed her sister as the microwave beeped. The grabbed the plate and a fork ushering her to sit at the table. Makenna set the plate in front of Brooke as she took a seat beside her as she ate. They talked quietly so they didn't wake Katy. Makenna glanced at the clock and pushed away from the table.

"I should head home. Bruce is probably wondering where I'm at." Makenna declared as she walked over and picked up her stuff. She placed a kiss on Katy's forehead, smiling as she mumbled about food in her sleep.

"Please let me know when you get home." Brooke ordered.

"Will do. Have a goodnight, Brooke. Let me know if you need me."

With that Makenna was gone and on her way back to Bruce's. She was surprised when Bruce trusted her with driving one of his cars and promised not to hot rod it. Makenna had sold her suv shortly after helping Brooke move and only had her motorcycle as a mode of transportation. Makenna pulled into the garage and parked, grabbing her things she rode the elevator up to the penthouse. The lights were still on as she entered, a smile on her face when she spotted Alfred.

"Welcome back, Makenna." Alfred greeted with a smile.

"Thanks, Alfred. Is Bruce home yet?"

"I'm afraid not."

Makenna nodded as she set her things on the couch before heading toward the stairs to change. She returned a few minutes later after washing her face and changing to some lounge pants and a cami. She took a seat on the couch as Alfred appeared with a cup of tea knowing she'd be up a bit. Makenna thanked him as she sipped at the steaming liquid, the smell of chamomile filling her nose. She pulled out her phone and browsed the web as she waited up for Bruce. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she felt someone pick her up. Her eyes snapped open ready to attack, but relaxed when her eyes landed on Bruce.

"When did you get home?" She asked stifling a yawn in her hand.

"Twenty minutes ago. I saw you asleep on the couch and decided to shower before carrying you to bed." He replied as he carried her up the stairs and to their shared room.

"I could get used to this." Makenna murmured as she rested her head against his shoulder. Her eyes heavy as sleep tried to take her again.

Bruce kicked their door shut and walked over to the bed, gently setting Makenna down as she climbed in behind her. He lay on his back as Makenna turned around to rest her head on his chest. She drew invisible circles on his chest as she closed her eyes.

"You don't have to stay up waiting for me." Bruce whispered into the top of her head.

"I know, but I want to make sure you're alright when you get home. The few times you've come home all beaten and bruised isn't something I want to wake up to. Someone has to watch out for you."

Makenna draped an arm over Bruce's waist as she curled into his side. She was asleep in a matter of seconds, the soft sound of her even breathing reached Bruce's ears. He glanced down and smiled seeing her fast asleep. He ran a hand through her burgundy hair before allowing himself to slip asleep.

-M-

The following morning Makenna found herself in the warehouse she followed Bruce to that one night. They stood in the middle of the floor on mats as they sparred against each other. Makenna grunted as she hit the mat for the tenth time that morning. Clearly Bruce had been holding back that day, and she hated it.

"You're an ass." She muttered reclining her head back so she could glare at Bruce.

"I warned you, but you didn't listen." Bruce smirked motioning for her to stand.

Makenna grumbled as she climbed to her feet and took up her position again. She waited for Bruce to make the first move. She didn't wait long as he lunged toward her. Her eyes scanning his movements for an opening, and that's when she saw it. Bruce anticipated Makenna would roll to the side like before, but she ran straight for him. A look of determination on her face as she propelled herself into the air over his head. Bruce didn't have time to turn when Makenna latched onto his back. Her legs wrapped tight around his waist and an arm around his neck as she used her body weight to force him to the floor. Bruce tapped her arm signaling to her he gave. Makenna removed herself from Bruce and bounced to her feet as she grinned down at him.

"Warned me my ass." She grinned as he turned around.

The grin disappeared from her lips when Bruce swept her legs out from beneath her. Makenna fell to the mat with a resounding thud as she bit back a groan. Bruce was straddling her, pinning her arms above her head as he smirked down at her. The glare on Makenna's face was half-hearted since she knew she was defeated.

"Fine, you win…again." She sighed rolling her eyes.

"I know you're better than that, Kenna. One more time."

Makenna heaved a sigh as she allowed him to pull her up from the floor.

"Fine, but you owe me." She remarked.

They sparred one last time with Makenna coming out as the victor for once. She beamed with joy as Bruce honored his promise of owing her as he convinced Alfred to order pizza and a pasta assortment from her favorite restaurant. She didn't care if they just had pasta the other night in celebration of Katy's birthday. She'd eat it any day since it was one of her favorites.

"Hey, Bruce," Makenna spoke as she remembered something. "Could you help me something?"

Bruce glanced over at her with a brow raised in question. His eyes followed her as she disappeared upstairs only to return a few minutes later holding a blindfold. His interest was piqued as he stood and walked to her.

"What's that for?"

"Training. It's something my father taught me. Especially if I was ever caught in complete darkness. Mind if we try it?"

Makenna placed the blindfold over her eyes and turned signaling for Bruce to tie it. When he did Makenna kept her back to him. Bruce knew what she wanted to practice since Ra's al Ghul taught him the same thing. He remembered what his mentor taught him and would see if Makenna was successful. He quickly moved things out of the way so they didn't break anything. Makenna recalled a memory of her and her father as she waited for Bruce.

 _/Makenna walked around the basement trying to follow her father's voice, but was failing miserably. She was about to remove the blindfold when she heard it. His breathing. She halted in her movements as she calmed her breathing before focusing on his. Once she was calm, Makenna was able to pinpoint a general location and turned facing that direction. Makenna strained her ears once more as she located her father. If she was right he was to her left by the storage room. Slowly she stepped forward and slightly to the left toward the room._

" _Very good, Kenna, keep it up." He congratulated as he moved once more._

 _Makenna didn't answer as she smiled. She located her father once more until she was following him around the entire basement. Not a single corner went untouched as they walked. When they were done Makenna removed the blindfold to see her father smiling at her, proud./_

"Makenna, are you ready?" Bruce called from somewhere around the room.

Makenna nodded knowing he'd see her then the bright light of the room disappeared. She calmed her body and breathing as she listened closely for any movement. She heard a faint shuffle and turned toward it. Bruce disappeared somewhere else as Makenna tried once more to locate him. But he made no noise. She couldn't even hear his breathing. Odd. Then it dawned on her.

"Stairs are off limits, Bruce."

"Good."

She could feel the smile on his face. They continued this for a few hours until Bruce stopped behind her. Makenna felt his chest against her back as he slid his arms around her waist. The blindfold remained on her face as her pressed feather light kisses along her neck.

"That's not fair, Bruce." She mumbled enjoying it.

Bruce smirked against her neck before placing a few more kisses there and removed the blindfold. Makenna turned in his arms and placed a hand on his chest as she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his, her arms moving to circle around his neck. Bruce lowered his hand until they were at her thighs before he lifted her up with ease. Makenna wrapped her legs around Bruce's middle as their tongues continued their dance. Bruce pulled away as he began making his way to the stairs, a grin on both of their faces as they went to their bedroom.

-M-

Makenna awoke the next morning to the feeling of fingers caressing her back. Her eyes were slits as she spotted Bruce propped up on his side, one hand cradling his head. He smiled down at her as she woke. Makenna returned his smile with her own as she rolled to her side and scooted closer to him. She didn't want to leave, but knew they both had to be at work. Makenna pressed a kiss to Bruce's toned chest before sitting up using the covers to cover her chest. She ran a hand through her hair as she glanced at Bruce.

"We should probably shower." She commented giving him a smile.

"You're the only one that still has to shower." He replied, motioning for her to move.

She sighed as she rolled out of bed, taking the covers with her as she entered the bathroom. She showered quickly before exited the bathroom in just a towel to get dressed. Bruce was nowhere to be seen. Makenna knew he hadn't left without her so she grabbed a skirt, blouse and tank top. She was just fastening her bra when a pair of hands finished it for her. Makenna peaked over her should and gave Bruce a smile.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to." She commented stepping into her skirt and pulling it up. She grabbed her cami and pulled it on before grabbing her blouse and turning.

"I asked Alfred to make you some tea for the road."

Makenna buttoned up her blouse and thanked Bruce as she snatched a pair of heels from the closet. Once she was dressed, Makenna blow dried her hair, letting it cascade over her shoulders. It had grown since she first met Bruce and actually like it. She applied a little bit of makeup and then she was ready. Bruce led her to the garage as Alfred waited in the car with a travel mug for Makenna. He handed Makenna the tea before taking them to Wayne Enterprises.

The day dragged on as Makenna sat at her desk reading the same paragraph over and over again. With a heavy sigh she leaned back in her seat and rubbed her temples. She took a sip of her now cold tea when her phone rang. Makenna's brows furrowed at the unknown number, but answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Is this Makenna Abshire?"_ A female voice asked on the other end.

"It is. Who is this?" Makenna questioned.

" _My name is Rachel Dawes. I'm an old friend of Bruce's."_

Makenna remembered the night when she and Bruce first went to dinner. This was the woman Bruce had been conversing with that night. She blinked before remembering she didn't answer.

"Oh yes! I remember now. Is there something I can help you with?"

Makenna had no idea how this woman got her number or why she was even calling her. But she knew she was harmless.

" _Actually, I was wondering if we could talk. It's about your father. Meet me at five tonight. The same place as before. I look forward to speaking with you, Miss Abshire."_

The line went dead as Makenna lowered it from her ear. She stared at the phone a few seconds before setting it down on the desk. She glanced at her clock. Almost four thirty. She had a half hour to meet with Rachel. She finished up her work before leaving a note for Bruce and Lucius and left the building.

-M-

Makenna arrived at the restaurant a few minutes before five and immediately saw the woman she was meeting. She made a bee-line toward the brown hair, blue eyed woman and took a seat after the exchanged greetings.

"I'm glad you came, Miss Abshire." Rachel commented as they shook hands.

"Please call me Makenna. I couldn't resist when you mentioned you wanted to talk about my father." Makenna replied taking a sip of her water.

The women's eyes met as neither backed down. Makenna raised a brow when Rachel nodded.

"I see why he likes you. Bruce that is. He's a great man, but he has many secrets." Rachel said as she glanced back to Makenna to gauge her reaction.

"I'm well aware, but everyone has secrets they don't want people knowing about especially if people don't condone them. It's part of being human."

Rachel seemed taken aback by Makenna's response. Makenna knew Rachel knew Bruce's secret identity, but she wouldn't flat out say it. She wanted to gauge Rachel to see how she was and so far she was strong. She'd have to be since she was the assistant district attorney to Harvey Dent. Rachel cleared her throat.

"Please forgive me. I just wanted to make sure Bruce's secret was safe. Now why don't we talk about why I asked you here?"

Makenna had her eyes trained on Rachel as she leaned down and removed a folder from her bag. She held it out to Makenna as she waited for her to take it. Makenna hesitantly took the folder and opened it. Her brows furrowed when she saw a crime scene photo of a Joker card. Her eyes flicked over to Rachel who held her gaze.

"What's this?" Makenna inquired shutting the folder. She passed it back to Rachel who returned it to her bag.

"I was asked by a mutual friend to go back through your father's case. When I was looking I saw this card, but there was no mention of it in the investigation. That card was found in your father's pocket when they conducted the autopsy. They didn't think anything of it. However, after the incident with Doctor Crane and the fear toxin, the same card was found. We figured it was his calling card, but there were no signs of him."

Makenna held her hand up to stop Rachel.

"My father's murderer was found, tried and thrown in prison. Santorini was the one who murdered my father." Makenna retorted, even as questions filled her mind.

"I'm beginning to think whomever killed your father framed Santorini into taking the fall. Not that I want to see him out or anything. He's where he belongs, but I do believe the killer is still out there. If anymore leads come up you'll be the first one I call."

"Thank you. Now on a happier note, how long have you known Bruce?" Makenna asked.

Rachel smiled as she took a drink. "We've known each other since we were little. We grew up together since my mother worked in Wayne Manor until Bruce's parents were killed. We stayed friends ever since, but we slowly drifted apart so it's never been the same." Rachel explained. "How about you? How did you and Bruce meet?"

"My story isn't going to be as interesting as yours. It's rather a matter of coincidence than anything, but we first met while stopped at the same light. After that we constantly ran into each other and then we just went from there. We've been seeing each other a few months now."

Rachel nodded as a solemn smile formed on her face. Makenna tilted her head but the woman didn't say a word.

"I'm glad Bruce was able to find someone." Rachel said softly before lifting her head. "He had a crush on me for the longest time, and now I don't feel guilty about seeing someone else."

Makenna furrowed her brow. Bruce had told her how he had feelings for Rachel, but never did he mention she was seeing someone. Maybe he didn't know? She wouldn't be the one to break it to him. She'd leave that to Rachel. They continued talking as they ate dinner. Rachel shared stories of Bruce's past and how he disappeared for years and was labeled dead when he reappeared seven years later. Once they finished their meals Rachel drove Makenna back to Bruce's and agreed to meet again soon.

-M-

* * *

Alright! We're finally getting into the Dark Knight! Some of you may notice how I completely scrapped two or three chapters from the first version. I honestly wasn't feeling it and completely changed everything. I'm still up in the air on Makenna becoming a vigilante, but we shall see depending on how this turns out. I hope you all enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I think all I needed was some sleep since I was able to finish this chapter that's been bugging me this morning! I'll be starting on the next chapter here in a bit and plan on having it posted today! :)

I just want to shout out Fiction . Love . 2018, Ravenmore45, Marie (Guest), highlander348 and lala423 for their lovely reviews! I promise I'm not going to disappoint you all with my decision.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's

* * *

The days preceding her meeting with Rachel were uneventful. Makenna spent her days working and then heading over to Brooke's to watch Katy while Brooke worked. It was a quarter passed one when Brooke entered the apartment. Katy had long gone to bed while Makenna sat at the kitchen table typing away at her laptop when she glanced up at saw Brooke slump into the chair across from her. Makenna shut the lid to her computer as she focused on Brooke.

"Long night?"

"You have no idea…" Brooke sighed, her voice exhausted. "It appears Gotham has a new villain running around town."

Makenna cocked a brow as she stared at her sister. The expression on her face one of confusion as Brooke gave her a weird look.

"You haven't seen the news today, have you?" Brooke questioned.

"No…" Makenna replied slowly.

Brooke ran a hand over her tired face as she spoke. "There was a robbery today at the bank. The owner was found laughing when authorities arrived. The weird thing though, they found some of the robbers dead.

"They weren't killed by security?"

"No. They believe they were killed by their fellow robbers. From what I've heard they believe it's the Joker."

Makenna froze at the name. Her mind instantly going to the conversation she had with Rachel, and the Joker card. It had to be a coincidence. There couldn't be any relation. Right? She was brought from her thoughts by a sharp pain in her shin.

"The hell was that for?" Makenna hissed as she leaned down to rub her shin.

"You were lost in thought. I called your name, but you didn't answer." Brooke shrugged as she stifled a yawn.

"Go to bed. You need the sleep. I'll check in tomorrow to see how you're doing."

Brooke chuckled as she stood from the chair. "If I'm lucky I'll actually have my day off and be able to sleep. You need to sleep too, Kenna. You're looking a little under the weather."

Makenna ran a hand through her hair as she closed her eyes. Brooke was right. It had been a while since she last slept decently. Each night she was woken up by Bruce returning home from his crime fighting job, and by the time he fell asleep Makenna was wide awake. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't fall back asleep.

"Is everything alright between you and Bruce?"

"What? Yeah, everything's fine. We've both just been…busy."

Brooke gave her sister a look as Makenna gathered her things and moved to hug her goodbye. Makenna was halfway out the door when she heard her sister speak.

"Kenna, you'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" She said softly.

"Of course I would, Brooke. I promise, Bruce and I are fine. There's nothing to worry about." Makenna replied, shutting the door behind her.

Makenna drove through the city streets and arrived at the penthouse in record time. She parked and was entering the darkened penthouse when she saw a lone light on in the kitchen. Makenna made a pit stop, but no one was there so she went to her and Bruce's room. As expected, the bed was empty signaling Bruce was still out gallivanting around Gotham. She just hoped he didn't get injured too badly. Makenna stripped out of her work clothes and slipped on a pair of sweats and a tank top before climbing into bed.

-M-

A few hours later Makenna awoke to a light knocking at her door. She blinked the sleep from her eyes as she stood from the bed. Her gait was slow as she approached the door and pulled it open. A smile formed on her face when she saw Alfred.

"Good morning, I hope I didn't wake you." Alfred greeted.

"I was just about to get up anyways."

Alfred peered over her and noticed the bed missing another occupant. His eyes shifted to hers as his eyes softened and a faint hint of sadness filled his eyes. Makenna simply shrugged when she saw the look.

"Master Wayne shouldn't constantly be leaving you alone every night." Alfred commented.

"It's alright, Alfred. I know he's busy trying to keep Gotham safe. I can't exactly change that since Gotham means a lot to him." Makenna replied softly as she ran a hand through her bedhead hair.

"Yes, but he should also realize how much _you_ mean to him too. He needs you more than he realizes. Now, once you're cleaned up we'll head to the docks. I'm sure that's where he stayed the night."

Makenna nodded in response as Alfred turned and proceeded to the kitchen. She shut the door and meandered to the closet and grabbed an outfit and then some under garments before heading to shower. Makenna made her shower quick, dressed, dried her hair and was in the car with Alfred in thirty minutes. The car ride was silent as Alfred drove them to the docks. She played with the hem of her shirt when they came to a stop. They entered the freight container as Alfred held a thermos. They descended into the Bat-Bunker as the floor beneath them moved. When they entered, Makenna spotted the Batmobile in the middle and then her eyes shifted toward Bruce who sat before a bank of monitors. She squinted her eyes at the monitors to see what he was watching. It appeared to be CCTV footage of a bank robbery. Then she remembered what Brooke told her. Makenna strode toward Bruce when she saw him struggling with something.

"Be nice when Wayne Manor's rebuilt and you can swap not sleeping in a penthouse for not sleeping in a mansion." Alfred commented as he followed Makenna.

"Here, let me." She muttered taking the needle from Bruce.

"Thanks…" He replied tired.

Alfred sidled up beside Makenna as she knelt before Bruce effortlessly stitching his wound. As she was finishing up the last round Alfred poured Bruce a cup of coffee from the thermos.

"When you stitch yourself up you make a bloody mess." Alfred said watching Makenna pierce the needle through Bruce's skin.

"But I learn about my mistakes." Bruce replied, wincing when Makenna pulled the string taut.

"You should be pretty knowledge able by now, then Bruce." Makenna said softly.

"My armor…I'm carrying too much weight- I need to be faster."

"I'm sure Mr. Fox can oblige." Alfred replied before shifting his gaze down. "Did you get mauled by a tiger?"

Bruce glanced down as Makenna pulled the string taut before clipping it. She reached behind her on the counter and grabbed a gauze bandage and some tape. She covered the stitches and discarded the papers in the trash when she was done. Not once did she meet Bruce's gaze.

"A dog." Bruce finally replied pulling his gaze from Makenna and looking off to the side. "A big dog. There were more copycats last night, Alfred. With guns."

"Perhaps you could hire some of them and take weekends off. Maybe spend more time with Makenna." Alfred answered casting a glance at the woman.

Makenna pushed herself up and walked away from the men. She didn't know why she hadn't looked at Bruce, but seeing him with that deep of a wound made her worry. He shouldn't be out there doing this alone.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted to inspire people." She heard Bruce say.

"I know. But things are improving. Look at the new District Attorney…"

At the mention of Dent, Makenna glanced over her shoulder at the screens. She had to admit Harvey Dent was a handsome man, and she knew why Rachel fell for him.

"I am. Closely. I need to know if he can be trusted." Bruce said chancing a glance at Makenna when a video of Dent and Rachel appeared on a screen.

"Are you interested in his character…or his social circle?" Makenna muttered looking toward the tumbler.

"Who Rachel spends her time with is her business." Bruce replied turning his head toward Makenna. His brows furrowed upon seeing her looking away, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, I trust you're not following me on my day off." Alfred joked.

Bruce gave a light chuckle as he looked away from Makenna.

"Know your limits, Master Wayne." Alfred commented softly.

"Batman, has no limits."

"But Bruce Wayne does." Makenna interjected catching both men's attention. When neither one said a word she huffed and walked away. Bruce shared a look with Alfred whose expression was solemn. Clearly there was something bothering Makenna and Bruce would find out.

-M-

Makenna wrote away at the notepad in her lap as she took notes for Bruce who sat to her right at the head of the table. She had somehow been roped in to joining them in a meeting with LSI Holdings. As requested, Makenna had done her research on them and found some interesting information which she shared with Bruce the day prior. She listened intently, even though she already knew the decision Bruce would make. Makenna lifted her eyes from her notepad when Fox's voice reached her.

"Well, Mr. Lau, I speak for the rest of the board, and Mr. Wayne, in expressing our own excitement…"

Everyone's eyes shifted to the head of the table where Bruce sat, asleep. Makenna closed her eyes and sighed when her eyes met Fox's. The meeting had adjourned as Makenna assisted Fox in showing Lau and his partner's to the elevator. She side eyed Reese who was an ambitious Mergers and Acquisitions consultant.

"Sir, I know Mr. Wayne's curious how his trust fund gets replenished but frankly…that's embarrassing." Reese commented.

"You worry about the diligence, Mr. Reese. We'll worry about Bruce Wayne." Fox replied glancing at Makenna beside him.

Fox opened the door to his office and held it for Makenna to enter first. As she slipped passed him her eyes landed on Bruce standing by the window. Bruce peered over his shoulder at her, giving her a small smile before turning back to the window.

"Another long night?" Fox inquired shutting the door and entering the office. "This joint venture was your idea, and the consultants love it, but I'm not convinced. As Makenna noticed, LSI's grown eight percent annually, like clockwork. They must have a revenue stream that's off the books. Maybe even illegal."

"Okay. Cancel the deal."

Makenna fought back the eye roll. She had a feeling that was his plan after she informed him of her findings.

"You already knew." Fox said glancing toward Makenna.

"I needed a closer look at their books."

Bruce had sidled up to Makenna and stopped next to her, his elbow brushing against her arm. Makenna side eyed him for a second when she returned her gaze to Fox.

"Anything else you can trouble me for?"

"I need a new suit."

Fox's eyes flickered over to Makenna for a brief second as she shook her head before returning to Bruce. He knew Makenna was aware of Bruce's secret identity.

"Three buttons is a little nineties." Fox jested.

"I'm not talking about fashion, Mr. Fox, so much as _function_."

Makenna eyed Bruce when he pulled some papers from his inner pocket and handed them to Fox. Fox looked over them before glancing up.

"You want to be able to turn your head?"

"Sure make backing out of the driveway easier."

Makenna stifled her laugh with a cough, but she knew she'd been caught. Bruce gave her a smile unaware of the look Fox gave Makenna.

"I'll see what I can do." Fox answered as Bruce and Makenna left the room.

-M-

Fox was busy in the research and development lab when he heard the elevator open. He glanced up from his work and stopped what he was doing when he saw Makenna. She ran her fingers over the items as she walked through. Her eyes shifting to the suit that Fox had on the desk next to him.

"I take it you haven't told him yet?" Fox inquired going back to his work.

"No. Is it wrong of me not to tell him? I mean, he's risking his life every night for a city that will always be corrupt. I can't let him do this alone."

Lucius finished what he was working on and stood from the table. He walked over and placed a gentle hand on Makenna's shoulder. Makenna glanced up to meet his gaze.

"You're right he can't do this alone, and when you believe the time is right you will tell him." Fox reassured her.

Makenna smiled as she knew he was correct. Now all she had to do was figure out the best time to initiate her plan.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter! I'm getting ready to start on the next one as we speak, read...whichever! Haha.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

And yes there is dialogue from the movie.

I hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

Makenna sat passenger as she and Bruce drove to a restaurant Bruce owned. She was dressed in a black form fitting cocktail dress with one sleeve which covered her right arm and a pair of black heels. A sterling silver swallow bird necklace rested against her chest as a pair of diamond earrings adorned her ears. They came to a stop as Bruce stepped out of the vehicle and walked around to her side, opened the door and offered her his hand. She knew he had a part to play and she was thankful he made sure the limelight was focused solely on him and not her. When Makenna was out of the car she looped her arm through Bruce's and allowed him to lead her inside. Her eyes scanned the restaurant until they landed on their so called 'target'.

"It took three weeks to get a reservation _and_ I had to tell them I worked for the government." She overheard Dent.

"Really?"

" _This_ city health inspector's not afraid to pull strings."

Makenna saw Rachel smile as her eyes shifted over to her and Bruce. She gave a small smile in return as they approached their table. Makenna glanced up at Bruce and saw the slightly strained expression on his face when his eyes landed on Rachel. She gave his arm a slight squeeze to reassure him Rachel was fine with Dent. Since that night she met with Rachel she didn't speak a word of Rachel's relationship with Harvey Dent. Makenna and Bruce had a lengthy talk about Rachel and where she and Bruce stood, to which he assured her Rachel was only a friend.

"Rachel! _Fancy_ that." Bruce spoke.

Makenna mentally grimaced at how hard Bruce tried to sound surprised. She pinched the inside of his arm, signaling him to cool it.

"Yes, Bruce. Fancy that." Rachel retorted her eyes shifting to Makenna. Makenna mouthed a 'sorry' in the woman's direction.

"Rachel, Makenna. Makenna, Rachel." Bruce introduced.

"It's nice to see you again, Rachel." Makenna greeted with a warm smile. She caught Bruce's surprised expression out of the corner of her eye, but ignored it. Makenna glanced down and over to Dent giving him a smile as well.

"The famous Bruce Wayne. Rachel's told me everything about you." Dent greeted.

"I certainly hope not." Bruce commented. "Let's put a couple tables together."

Makenna removed her arm from Bruce's as she moved out of the way of the wait staff. Her eyes landed on Rachel once more who gave her a pleading look.

"Bruce, we really shouldn't impose…" Makenna said softly.

"I don't know if they'll let us…" She heard Dent begin to say.

"They should! I own the place."

Makenna rounded on Bruce. When did he have the time to purchase this place? And why didn't he tell her? Their eyes met briefly as Bruce gave her a wink before turning away.

"For how long? About three weeks?" Rachel interjected, her tone clipped.

The grin on Bruce's face was shit-eating and Makenna couldn't help but roll her eyes. She walked to Rachel's side and leaned down to her ear.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea this was his intention tonight or I'd have warned you." Makenna whispered into the woman's ear.

When Makenna pulled away she made sure to gently place a hand on her shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll try to keep him in line." Makenna whispered before taking a seat.

She was positioned beside Bruce with Rachel to her right and Harvey across from her. She made sure no one's legs were in the way when she sent a swift kick to Bruce's shine. Makenna raised her glass to her lips to hide the smirk on her lips as Bruce shot her a small glare. As she lowered her glass, Rachel struck up conversation.

"So Makenna, how's your sister and niece doing?"

Makenna set her wine glass on the table as she spoke. "They're doing well, thanks. Brooke is busy working away at Gotham General Hospital while Katy is enjoying school."

"I'm glad to hear." Rachel smiled taking a sip of her wine.

They all finished their dinner and sat back and relaxed as Bruce sent Makenna a look. They shared a silent conversation as Makenna grabbed her wine glass and swirled the contents around before taking a sip.

"Is Wayne Manor _in_ the city limits?" Harvey asked.

Makenna glanced at Rachel who gave Harvey a withering look. She didn't say a word as she nursed her glass waiting for Bruce's response.

"The Palisades? Sure. You know, as our new D.A. you _might_ want to figure out where your jurisdiction ends." Bruce replied.

"So, Harvey, what do you think of a city that idolizes a masked vigilante?" Makenna interjected before the conversation turned sore. She saw the look Rachel gave her and simply shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"Gotham's proud of an ordinary man standing up for what's right." Dent replied setting his glass down. His eyes landed on Makenna who nodded, agreeing with his response.

"Gotham needs heroes like you- selected officials, not a man who thinks he's _above_ the law."

"Exactly. Who appointed the Batman?" Bruce added gaining Makenna's attention. They shared a look once more as Makenna's eyes narrowed slightly before shifting to her glass.

" _We_ did. All of us who stood by and let scum take control of our city." Dent's voice was filled with passion causing Makenna to turn her head toward him and listen. "When their enemies were at the gate, the Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered an honor. It was considered public service."

"And the last man they asked to protect the republic was named Caesar. He never gave up that power." Rachel added.

"Well, I guess you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Look, whoever the Batman is, he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life doing this. How could he? Batman's looking for someone to take up his mantle."

"Someone like you, Mr. Dent?" Makenna inquired sending him a grin.

"Maybe. If I'm up to it."

They fell silent as Bruce and Makenna shared a look. They had a silent conversation and Makenna was trying to figure out why Bruce went through all this trouble. She saw no reason for him to not trust Dent especially after everything he's done for the city thus far. Her eyes followed Bruce's when he looked down and she saw what grabbed his attention. Harvey's hand on Rachel's. Makenna placed a hand on his thigh under the table and gave it a small squeeze.

"Well, you've sold me, Dent. I'm gonna throw you a fundraiser." Bruce offered grabbing Dent's attention.

"That's nice of you, Bruce, but I'm not up for reelection for three years. That stuff won't start for…"

"I don't think you understand. One fundraiser with my pals, you'll never need another cent."

-M-

"Was all that really necessary, Bruce?" Makenna sighed once they returned to the penthouse and entered their room.

"You didn't like my approach?" Bruce asked cocking a brow as he leaned against the door.

Makenna freed her hair allowing it to cascade down her back and over her shoulders. She reached up and removed the earrings and necklace, setting them in the jewelry box.

"No, I just think you could have found a better way to ambush him. Especially since Rachel was with him." She answered glancing at him over her shoulder.

Makenna turned away and kicked off her heels before lifting her hands behind her back to unzip her dress. She felt a presence step close behind her as her arms were lowered to her side. She felt Bruce's breath on her neck as he slowly unzipped her dress.

"Allow me to assist you." Bruce whispered.

His hand slowly finished unzipping Makenna's dress as he pushed the sleeve from her shoulder. The dress fell to the floor leaving Makenna in just her underwear and strapless bra. She moved to turn around, but was stopped by Bruce wrapping his arms around her. Makenna closed her eyes and bit her lip when she felt his lips against her neck. The kisses were light as he trailed down her neck, his hands moving to rest on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Kenna."

"For what?"

"For not spending more time with you."

"Then make it up to me tonight. I think Gotham will be fine for one night." She said softly while turning around in his arms.

Makenna slowly undid his tie and tossed it to the side before moving onto the buttons of his shirt. One by one she popped the buttons from their hole until she undid the final one. She slid her hands up his toned body, and when she reached his shoulders she pushed the shirt off. Before she could do anything else, Bruce captured her lips with his and lifted her off the ground, Makenna's legs instinctually wrapping around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. Their lips and tongues battling for dominance when they broke apart. Bruce dropped Makenna onto the bed before climbing on top and recapturing her lips with his in a powerful kiss. They spent the rest of their night in bed making love.

-M-

It was the early hours of the morning when Makenna awoke. She rolled over and saw Bruce was still sound asleep. Carefully and quietly she climbed out of bed and gathered some clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, clothed and braided her hair before leaving the bathroom and bedroom. Makenna made her way down the steps when she heard Alfred.

"You're up early, Makenna."

"I couldn't sleep." The lie rolled off her tongue.

"Care for some breakfast?"

Makenna shook her head no. "Maybe when I get back. I'm just going to visit Brooke before she has to work. If Bruce wakes before I return let him know I'll be back soon."

And with that she was out the door. However, she wasn't going to Brooke's. She jogged through the city until her eyes landed on Wayne Enterprises. Since it was Saturday she knew no one would be there except for security and Lucius Fox. She entered the building, greeted the guard and entered the elevator. When the elevator came to a stop she stepped out and strode through the R and D department floor. Her eyes surveyed the area until she spotted the man she was searching for.

"Morning, Lucius." She greeted.

"Ah, right on time, Makenna." Lucius smiled as he turned toward her.

He motioned for Makenna to take a look as he moved out of the way. Her eyes landed on the matte black domino mask. She scanned over the rest of the outfit before her as a smile formed on her face.

"Try it on. Let's make sure everything fits."

Makenna quickly changed into her outfit. Black skin tight leather pants, black corset top with a black long sleeve undershirt and her black hood. The last item to her outfit was the black domino mask which sat on the desk. Makenna walked over, her flat heeled boots tapping against the floor. She grabbed the mask and pressed it to her face before she turned to face Lucius. He eyed her over giving a nod and smile of approval.

"Are you sure you don't want Kevlar built into anything?"

"As of right now I should be good. I'll be easier to maneuver in this than if I was decked out in Kevlar."

"Good point. Now do be careful, Makenna. I don't want to be the one explaining this to Mr. Wayne."

Makenna sent him a grin before going to change again. Once she returned she stuffed the outfit into a duffel bag and thanked Lucius once more before making her way back home.

-M-

* * *

Alright! I have elected to make Makenna a vigilante! I'm going to get started on the next chapter once this one is published so keep an eye out either late tonight or sometime tomorrow! I hope you all enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

Phew! This one took a bit to type as well, but it's finally finished! At least this chapter. ;)

lala423: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

highlander348: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter! :) As for Makenna's code name you'll have to read to find out. ;)

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

Please enjoy! :)

* * *

The night following Makenna receiving her outfit she waited until both Bruce and Alfred left for the Bat Bunker. When the coast was clear she donned her costume and slipped on the domino mask before grabbing the utility belt Lucius gave her and strapped it on her hips. With one last once over she made her way out of the penthouse and into the night. As she made her way through the rougher parts of Gotham Makenna noticed the Bat signal high in the night sky. She knew Bruce would be responding to that so she opted to patrol. Her feet carried her through dark alleys as she listened to the sounds around her. Her ears picked up a woman's screams a couple alley's over and Makenna sprinted toward the screams. Makenna rounded the corner for the alley and came to a stop when she saw the scene playing out before her. Her eyes narrowed as she stalked toward the men that caged the woman against the brick wall. Another woman sat clutching her jacket close around her when she noticed Makenna. Her tear stains covering her cheeks as more tears started to spill.

Makenna lifted a finger to her lips to silence the woman as she finally reached the men. She tapped the shoulder of the man holding the woman and waited for him to turn. The man turned, an eyebrow raised when he spotted Makenna.

"I believe she said to let her go."

"Really? What are you gonna do about it, sweetheart?" the man jeered, releasing the woman and taking a step toward Makenna.

When the man went to grab her Makenna brought her knee up into his groin. He doubled over in pain as she proceeded to slam his face into her knee, knocking him out cold. The other man lunged at Makenna, knife in hand. He slashed at thin air as Makenna somersaulted out of the way. She shot him a grin before lunging toward him and effortlessly disarming him. The knife skittered across the concrete as Makenna swept his legs out from under him. Her fist connected with his temple, knocking him out. She heaved a breath and turned toward the two women.

"Go on, get out of here."

"T-thank you…" they stuttered before fleeing the alley.

Makenna watched them round the corner of the alley when she felt a presence behind her. She clenched her fist at her side, spun on her heel and sent her fist flying. Her eyes widened when it was caught with ease. A smirk formed on her lips when she realized who it was.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

"You were waiting for me?" Batman inquired, his gravelly voice resounding through the alley.

"Merely to introduce myself. The name's Umbra, and I hope you don't mind my helping."

"I don't need help." He retorted.

Makenna cocked a brow as she pulled her fist from his hand. She crossed her arms over her chest, thankful the hood somewhat shrouded her face from view. Her eyes peering out from behind her domino mask the only facial feature he could see while her braid hung over her shoulder.

"Really? Gotham's a big city. There's no way you can cover the entire city in a night, especially with that new menace roaming around town."

They both fell silent, one watching the other. Batman couldn't see her entire face, but her eyes were what stood out. Her piercing green eyes held a hint of familiarity, but they didn't hold the warmth that radiated from Makenna's. Also the lip color she was wearing wasn't one Makenna wore. It was too dark for her liking. His eyes searched for any other familiarity, but before he could finish his assessment Umbra spoke.

"I'm going to take your silence as you not minding my help. Whether you like it or not, you have a friend assisting you in protecting Gotham."

"A friend?"

"Would you prefer acquaintance? Comrade?"

Batman sent her a glare to which she shook her head.

"Fine. I'll leave you to your crime fighting, but I will be around to assist."

"How do I reach you?"

Makenna grinned as she turned on her heel. "I'll always be closer than you think."

Batman watched Umbra saunter out the alley before she disappeared around the corner. He heaved a sigh before disappearing into the night. Umbra was interesting. He'd have to keep a close eye on her to see if she truly means well.

-M-

Makenna arrived home before Bruce and quickly hid her clothes in the lockbox she kept under the bed. Once it was locked and hidden she took a shower before climbing in to bed. After all, she had to keep up appearances. She didn't want Bruce knowing just yet. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Makenna was out for the rest of the night. She didn't awake like she usually did when Bruce finally arrived home. Bruce climbed into bed beside Makenna and pulled her close as he curled around her, his arm draped over her side and resting on her stomach. He pressed a kiss to her head before falling asleep for a few hours.

The sun peaked from behind the curtains casting a warm glow across Bruce's face. The smell of coffee and bacon filled his nose as he finally peeled his eyes open. He turned his head and noted Makenna's side was cold and empty. With a groan, Bruce climbed out of bed and strode out the door towards the kitchen in just his sweatpants. When he rounded the corner for the kitchen he stopped as his eyes landed on Makenna at the stove.

"Glad to see the art of cooking isn't lost on her." Alfred commented with a smile as he sipped his coffee.

"My mother made sure we knew how to cook before moving out. She didn't want us living on microwave dinners and ramen." Makenna said over her shoulder. "Morning, Bruce."

"You continue to surprise me every day." Bruce smiled as he walked over to her.

Alfred hid his smile by taking another sip of coffee as he watched the display before him. Bruce had wrapped his arms around Makenna's middle, resting his chin on her left shoulder and kissed her cheek. It certainly reminded Alfred of the late Mister and Misses Wayne.

"Long night?" Makenna inquired as she flipped the bacon. "I didn't even hear you come in this morning."

"Wasn't too long. Met up with Dent and Gordon about Lau."

"As in LSI Lau?" Makenna slightly turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

"The one and only. You were correct in your assumption of him. He has ties to the mob here, mainly in controlling their money. And from what we know he's moved the mobs money to China while he's conveniently out of Gotham jurisdiction." Bruce explained.

Makenna turned the knob, shutting the burner off as she turned in Bruce's arms.

"I take it you'll be leaving for a few days to go 'visit' Mr. Lau?"

"You're more than welcome to come along."

"We'll see. For now let's eat breakfast. I'm planning on going and visiting Brooke before her shift ends."

Bruce removed his arms from Makenna as she began plating their food. She handed a plate filled with bacon, eggs and toast with a small bowl of fruit on the side. Bruce took it and hers as she set one down for Alfred.

Once breakfast was finished, Makenna offered to clean the kitchen but Alfred shooed her away. She sighed and went to shower and change before heading toward Gotham General.

-M-

Makenna leaned against the nurse's station as she waited for Brooke. Her helmet hung from her hand as she looked around her. The hospital was relatively quiet for a Saturday.

"Sorry for the wait, Kenna." Brooke breathed as she reached the nurse's station.

"It's okay. You're busy at work. I probably should've called before stopping to visit."

Brooke handed her chart to the charge nurse and motioned for Makenna to follow her. Makenna pushed away from the desk and followed her sister down the hall to the locker room. Brooke gathered her things as they exited the hospital.

"I've been thinking of moving back west…" Brooke said softly as they walked along the sidewalk.

Makenna stopped and turned toward her sister.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong…" Brooke sighed. She released her hair from the phony tail and ran a hand through it. "Honestly, Gotham is starting to become depressing. All the crime, the mob, the more often than not gloomy skies. I…I think I just need a fresh start, away from Gotham."

Makenna lowered her eyes to the ground. She knew where her sister was coming from, she really did. They both enjoyed their time out west and missed it every day.

"Kenna, I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner. I don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you."

"I know you're not abandoning me, Brooke. You have to do what's best for you and Katy, and if that means moving away from Gotham then do it. You deserve a fresh start." Makenna replied lifting her head, a small smile on her face.

Brooke threw her arms around her sister's neck and quietly thanked her. Makenna wrapped her arms around her sister and tightened the hug.

"I'll come back when it's time for the wedding." Brooke said pulling away, a big grin on her face.

Makenna rolled her eyes as her sister laughed. "I don't hear any wedding bells in the near future."

"You never know, Bruce is definitely a keeper, and he truly does love you."

"We haven't even said those three words yet…" Makenna whispered, looking off to the side.

Brooke blinked before smacking her sister upside the head.

"Ow! The hell was that for?" Makenna hissed rubbing her head.

"You two have been together for how long and you haven't said 'I love you'?!" She exclaimed.

Makenna winced at the loud screech as she tried to quiet her sister. Passerby's turned to look at them with raised eyebrows at the exclamation. Makenna ushered Brooke toward her bike and shoved the helmet into her sister's hands. The drive from the hospital to Brooke's apartment was only a couple blocks so she'd be fine, as long as nothing happened. They both hopped on the motorcycle and were off to continue their conversation behind closed doors.

-M-

"I found one. In Arizona. Very nice man says it will take him a week to get it running. And he takes cash. What about a flight crew?" Makenna heard Alfred say as she was lowered into the Bunker.

"South Korean smugglers. They run flights into Pyongyang, below radar the whole way. Did you think of an alibi?"

Both men turned when they heard footsteps approaching. Makenna appeared around the tumbler and looked between the two.

"What is this I hear of South Korean smugglers?" She inquired. When neither man said anything she raised a brow in question.

"As for your alibi, Master Bruce. Yes." Alfred smiled.

Makenna looked at Alfred before turning her attention on Bruce. She stepped towards him when it hit her.

"You're going after Lau and didn't bother to tell me it was tonight?" She scolded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I knew you were with Brooke. I didn't want to interrupt."

Bruce noticed the sad look enter her eyes as she averted her gaze to the side. He furrowed his brows and set the parachute harness on the table. He walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Makenna closed her eyes and sighed. "Brooke is planning on moving out west. They're leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Did you want to go with them?"

"What? And leave you? I…I can't do that, Bruce. I…" Makenna trailed off catching herself. Her eyes darted up to Bruce who waited for her to finish. "I…I love you, Bruce." She whispered.

Bruce grabbed the side of Makenna's face and captured her lips with his. The kiss was short and sweet as Bruce pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. His hand drifted so it rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled.

"I love you too, Makenna." Bruce whispered before planting a light kiss to her lips. "I'll make sure I'm back before they leave."

"You better." Makenna smiled.

-M-

Makenna spent the next day helping Brooke and Katy pack once again. They enjoyed pizza and pop for lunch when Makenna's phone rang. She excused herself and pulled the phone from her pocket. She cocked a brow at the name on the ID.

"Hello?"

" _Did you know he was doing that?"_ Rachel's voice came over the phone.

"Who? Bruce? What did he do?" Makenna inquired confused.

" _Check the news."_

Makenna looked around for the remote and turned on the news. Her mouth dropped as she nearly dropped her phone. She shook her head with a soft chuckle. So _that_ was Bruce's alibi.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I had absolutely no idea." Makenna said sincerely. She heard Rachel sigh before she spoke.

" _I'm sorry, Makenna. I just feel like everything he's doing is deliberate."_

"It's alright. I'll have a chat with him when he returns from his impromptu vacation. In the meantime, if you and Harvey aren't busy why don't you come over and help Brooke and me? I'll even treat you two to a 'gourmet' dinner." Makenna smiled as she chuckled.

" _Sounds like a plan to me. Text the address and we'll be over later."_

Makenna bid Rachel goodbye and sent her the address for the apartment before going back and finishing up the kitchen. She informed Brooke of their guests to which Katy's eyes lit up upon hearing Harvey's name. Makenna smiled down at her niece when her smile slowly disappeared. She'd truly miss seeing her niece and sister, but she knew it was for the best.

The next couple hours went by when Rachel and Harvey arrived. They helped with packing the apartment and soon the entire apartment was packed up and ready to go tomorrow morning. Makenna ordered them all Chinese for dinner.

"This truly is a 'gourmet' dinner." Rachel laughed as she sent Makenna a smile.

"I told you I'd treat you two, didn't I?" Makenna smiled. Her eyes shifted over to the couch where Harvey sat with Katy. "He certainly has a way with children."

"Yes, yes he does." Rachel smiled setting her container down. "Thank you for dinner, Kenna. But I think it's time we head out. Early day tomorrow."

"It's alright. We don't want to keep you two awake too late." Makenna winked which earned her a soft glare from Rachel. "You two have a goodnight, and I'm sorry about the ballet."

Shortly after Rachel and Harvey left, Makenna followed soon after. She told her sister she'd be over first thing in the morning to see them off. She gave Brooke and Katy a hug before leaving the apartment complex. The ride back to the penthouse was quiet as Makenna sped through the city streets. Her mind preoccupied with the events of tomorrow. Her sister and niece may be leaving, but she still had Bruce and she was thankful for that. Makenna pulled into the garage and parked her bike before making her way up to the penthouse.

When she entered their bedroom she opted to do a quick patrol of the city before heading to bed. She pulled her lockbox from under the bed and dressed. Once she was ready she disappeared into the night to check up on Gotham.

-M-

* * *

Umbra = Shadow in Latin.

I figured it would be a fitting code name for Makenna, and I hope you all like it as well. Also if anyone knows where I got the idea of Umbra gets bonus points! ;D


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating, but life got a little busy. Also I will be heading to Michigan Friday and staying until early Sunday so don't expect an update from me until sometime next week. This chapter might be a little shorter than most, but I wanted to get something out to all of you!

Also I wish to thank LoveFiction2018, highlander348, lala423 and gossamermouse101 for their lovely reviews. You all are awesome! I promise I will also have more solo patrols of Makenna here soon as well!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

-M-

* * *

As promised Makenna arrived at her sister's place first thing in the morning, however the dark circles under her eyes stood out. Her patrol didn't go as planned as she ran into some of Maroni's men who actually put up a decent fight. But she managed to take care of them. Makenna did her best to clean the cut on her cheek where one of the men's knife nicked her. She ended up having to cover it with concealer so Brooke didn't question it.

"You better call or text me once you've landed." Makenna said bumping hips with Brooke.

Brooke smiled as she pulled Makenna into a hug. "You know I will even with the time difference."

"I hope I'm not too late."

Makenna smiled at Bruce as he entered the empty apartment. Brooke released her sister just as Bruce approached them. He took something from his pocket and held it out to Brooke. The woman took it and opened the pamphlet, her eyes widening.

"I upgraded your ticket. Think of it as a present from me." Bruce said upon seeing Brooke's surprised expression.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do this though. Brooke replied with a smile.

The honking of a horn sounded from outside as Makenna watched her sister sigh and Katy came running into the room. She ran towards her aunt who picked her up and spun around with her. Bruce noticed Makenna's eyes go glossy as she hugged her niece and sister one last time before they exited the apartment.

"You take good care of your mommy for me, and should you need anything give me a call." Makenna said softly to Katy.

"You got it, Aunt Kenna." Katy beamed until her expression fell. "Aunt Kenna, I'm gonna miss you."

Makenna's heart broke when she saw the tears forming in Katy's eyes. She gave her a sad smile as she pulled Katy into a hug.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie."

"Will you and Uncle Bruce come visit us?"

"Of course. Now run along or you're going to miss your flight. I'll talk to you when you land."

Makenna released Katy and pushed herself up. She gave Brooke one more hug before they both climbed into the taxi and headed toward the airport. Makenna lowered her arm once the taxi was out of sight and released a heavy sigh. She felt an arm wrap around her waist as she glanced up at Bruce. He smiled down at her before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"They'll be fine, Kenna." He whispered as he pulled away.

"I know…" Makenna sighed resting her head on Bruce's arm. "Can we go home?"

Bruce didn't say a word as he led Makenna down the sidewalk towards his car. He opened the door for her and shut it once she was in before climbing into the driver's seat and pulling away from the curb. The ride was silent as Bruce stole glances every so often at Makenna. She stared out the window as it started to rain.

"How did everything go with Lau?" Makenna softly asked not looking away from the window.

Bruce smirked as he turned down a street littered with prison buses. He saw Makenna perk up when she saw the men being led on to the buses before turning toward Bruce. A grin on her face.

"What the hell did you do, Bruce?" She grinned.

-M-

Instead of heading to the penthouse, Bruce took them to the Bat bunker. They stood in the middle of the room sparing. Makenna blocked each of Bruce's punches and kicks as she threw some of her own. Her fist grazing against Bruce's sides and arms. They had been at this for a few hours when Makenna faltered in her defense. Her eyes widened when she couldn't block Bruce's kick and she was sent flying to the floor. A thud echoed through the bunker as Makenna hit the concrete floor, a groan leaving her mouth as she lay there spread eagle. Bruce lowered his arms when Makenna didn't move to stand up.

"Kenna?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You, sir, are an asshole." Makenna muttered from the floor. Her eyes were closed as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing.

"It's not my fault you're distracted." Bruce responded hovering over her.

Makenna popped open an eye and half glared at him.

"Who says I'm distracted?" She retorted taking Bruce's offered hand. He hoisted her up with ease, however he missed the smirk that formed on her lips.

With one quick move Bruce hit the floor with a smack as Makenna straddled him. A triumphant smirk on her face as she pinned him down.

"Who's the distracted one now?" She teased.

"I'm still gonna go with you." Bruce smirked.

Makenna rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder eliciting a laugh from Bruce. The sound of Bruce's phone filled the room causing Makenna to move off him. Makenna glanced over at Bruce when he stopped talking and turned on the television. Her eyes widened when she saw the strung up fake Batman with a demonic clown smile drawn on the face. What caught their attention was the Joker card pinned to his chest with a knife. They shared a look with each other before leaving the bunker. They climbed into the car and were off toward the penthouse. The ride was silent once more until Bruce broke it.

"How'd you get that cut?" He inquired.

Makenna froze and mentally cursed herself. The concealer had washed off thanks to the sweat. She light ran a finger over it before glancing out the window.

"I got myself with my nail." She responded glancing down at her manicured nails.

Bruce glanced down at her nails and saw they had recently been done. A part of didn't believe her, but he didn't know why. Unless it was because he had tried to reach her when he was gone and received no answer when he knew she should've been home. He didn't question it further as they pulled into the parking garage and made their way up. When the elevator door opened Makenna spotted Alfred going over something.

"How's it going?" Bruce asked stepping around Makenna.

"I think your fundraiser will be a great success, sir." Alfred replied glancing up. He gave Makenna a smile before going back to work.

"And why do you think I wanted to hold a party for Harvey Dent?"

"I assumed it was your usual reason for socializing beyond myself. Makenna and the scum of Gotham's underbelly."

Makenna stifled a laugh with a cough as she walked over to the couch. However she didn't sit when she saw what was on the television.

"Bruce…" She said slowly, gaining his attention.

" _Police released video footage found concealed on the body. Sensitive viewers be aware: it is disturbing."_ Engel spoke.

Makenna glanced to her right as she felt Bruce beside her. She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his as the image cut to a blindfolded man wearing a makeshift Batman costume. She felt Bruce tense when he saw the image.

" _Tell them your name."_ a male spoke off screen.

" _Brian Douglas."_

" _Are you the real Batman?"_

" _No."_

" _Why do you dress like him?"_

" _He's a symbol…that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you."_

" _But you do, Brian. You really do. You think the Batman's helped Gotham?"_

Makenna tightened her grip on Bruce's hand as he did the same. So far there hadn't been mention of Umbra.

" _Look at me…Look at me!"_

Bruce heard Makenna gasp when the camera swung toward a man with chalk-white makeup, and red smeared lipstick on his scars. The Joker.

" _This is how crazy Batman's made Gotham. You want order in Gotham? Batman has to go. So…Batman must take off his mask, and turn himself in. Every day he doesn't…people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word."_

When the screen cut to static Makenna closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. So far they were unaware of her. Should Batman have to disappear she'd make sure to continue his work for the time being. Slowly she turned toward Bruce.

"Don't worry, Bruce. We'll figure something out." She reassured him. She leaned up and pecked his cheek before disappearing to their room.

She knew with Dent's fundraiser tonight there was bound to be an appearance from the Joker. What better way to get to people than at a fundraiser. Makenna knelt down on the floor and pulled the lock box from under the bed and opened it, her eyes landing on her costume. She'd definitely make sure she was ready for whatever happened tonight. Even if it meant possibly exposing herself as Umbra.

-M-

* * *

As I said this one is shorter than the rest, but I'm trying to build up to the events that are about to happen next. Sorry if this wasn't satisfying, but I wanted to get something out to you all! Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! I am back from my trip to Michigan! I honestly wish I had taken my laptop so I could work on this story. I was so bored! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

WinterRain36: Umbra is going to be just as good, only slightly better than Bruce fighting wise. I am thinking of a sequel where she will end up being better than him.

Highlander348: I hope you like this take on the chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Makenna!

* * *

-M-

The fundraiser was a hit as guests filed into the spacious penthouse and mingled with each other. Makenna casually walked around, her heels clicking against the floor. She wore a simple navy blue one-shoulder dress which gently brushed the floor. Her hair was fashioned into an elegant ponytail with a few strands of hair hanging down. Bruce had lent her his mother's pearls which she wore with pride. Her makeup was also done, but it was natural. A little bit of eyeliner, mascara and a soft lip color. Makenna smiled as she greeted familiar guests and acquaintances of Bruce. Her eyes flickered over to the lift when the doors opened to reveal the man of the hour and his date. Makenna excused herself and made her way over to the two. She smirked when she saw the look of awe on Harvey's face.

"Now I've seen it all: Harvey Dent, scourge of the underworld, scared stiff by the trust fund brigade." Makenna heard Rachel tease before disappearing.

"Rachel…" Harvey called, but she didn't hear him. He sighed and glanced over when a champagne flute entered his field of vision.

"A little liquid courage, Mr. Dent?" Makenna smiled taking a sip from her own flute.

Harvey relaxed when his eyes landed on Makenna. A familiar face in the sea of strangers. He took the champagne flute from her and thanked her before taking a sip. Makenna smiled once more before glancing out at the guests.

"Thanks, Makenna." Dent spoke.

"You're welcome. Just follow me and you'll be all right." Makenna reassured Harvey as she led him around the room. "You know, I didn't take you as one to be scared of things like this."

"I'm usually not, but these are all people Wayne knows. I haven't had the liberty of meeting them all yet." Harvey explained as he smiled and greeted people.

Makenna flashed him a smile when the air filled with the sound of a helicopter. Her eyes dashed toward the balcony where she saw Bruce hopping out of the chopper. She couldn't help the roll of her eyes and small smirk on her lips. Harvey side eyed her when he heard her rather unladylike snort.

"Sorry, I'm late- glad you started without me! Where's Rachel?" Bruce greeted as he searched the crowd. His eyes briefly met Makenna's until he found Rachel.

"Rachel Dawes- my oldest friend. When she told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say…the guy from those god-awful campaign commercials?"

Makenna side eyed Dent when laughter filled the room. She saw him cringe just a bit before she sent a small glare at Bruce. What was he doing?

"I believe in Harvey Dent.' Nice slogan, Harvey. Certainly caught Rachel's attention. But then I started paying attention to Harvey and all he's been doing as our new D.A., and you know what? _I_ believe in Harvey Dent. On his watch, Gotham can feel a little safe. A little more optimistic. So get out your checkbooks and let's make sure that he stays right where all of Gotham wants him…" Bruce paused lifting his glass as he stood before Dent and Makenna. "All except Gotham's criminals, of course. To the face of Gotham's bright future- Harvey Dent."

Harvey smiled as he accepted the toast. Makenna made eye contact with Bruce and gave him a small as she shook her head. Bruce held his arm out for Makenna to take, which she did, as they mingled amongst the guests.

"You didn't inform me about _that_." Makenna commented softly as they walked.

"What? The entrance or the speech?" Bruce smirked.

Bruce jump slightly when Makenna pinched his inner forearm.

"Both you jerk." She teased a smile on her face.

Bruce chuckled as he led her out towards the balcony for some fresh air. Makenna sighed once the door closed and leaned against the railing. The cool night air circling around her. Makenna closed her eyes when a thought struck her.

"Bruce?" She whispered.

Makenna didn't open her eyes when she felt him behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Do you still love Rachel?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Kenna, look at me." Bruce softly requested as he turned Makenna towards him. He pulled her into his chest, his hand rubbing her back as he spoke. "You're the one I love, Makenna. My feelings for Rachel are merely as friends. She's like a sister to me now. You never have to doubt my love for you."

Makenna lifted her head and gave him a smile. Bruce leaned down and captured her lips when the balcony door opened.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Rachel said. "Do you mind if I have a quick word with Bruce, Makenna?"

"I'll be inside."

Rachel gave Makenna a grateful smile to which Makenna returned as she entered the penthouse. She disappeared upstairs to refresh, completely unaware of the events about to unfold.

By the time Makenna was done in their room she hard shouts from downstairs. Her heart raced as she fell to the floor and yanked her suit from under the bed. She was changed in a heartbeat. Mask in place as she removed her hair from the braid as it cascaded over her shoulders. She pulled her hood up and quietly made her way out to the kitchen.

When Makenna reached the kitchen she noticed Bruce stalking toward Dent and Rachel.

"It's someone else, isn't it?" She heard Dent ask as Bruce continued to stalk toward them. "Just tell me it's not Wayne. The guy's a complete…"

Makenna's eyes widened behind her mask when Bruce put Dent in a sleeper hold.

"What are you doing?!" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes caught sight of Makenna. "Who? Who are you?"

Knowing she was caught Makenna made her appearance.

"Just call me Umbra. It appears the Joker has come for Dent." Umbra spoke nodding in Dent's direction. Her eyes met Bruce's narrowed ones for a split second.

Bruce took that time to stuff Harvey in a closet and placing a mop through the handles. Umbra cocked an eyebrow as Bruce strode by her and Rachel.

"Stay hidden." He said to Rachel before he disappeared. Umbra spun on her heel and followed Bruce.

"What are you going to do?" She asked as she slammed her hand into a thugs Adam's apple.

She glanced over her shoulder just as Bruce flipped the shotgun from another thugs hands and used it as a fulcrum to snap his forearms. Bruce smashed the man in the jaw with the stock without breaking step, field stripping the shotgun and tossing the pieces aside as he went. Umbra was impressed as she shook her head. They parted ways at Bruce disappeared into a room. Umbra silently made her way toward the main room to listen.

"I only have one question: where is Harvey Dent?" She heard the Joker ask.

The room was silent as she peered around a corner.

"I'll settle for his loved ones…"

Umbra cursed when a party guest stepped forward and spoke.

"We're not intimidated by thugs."

Umbra's eyes widened when she saw the creepy affectionate smile form on the Joker's face. She held her breath as he stepped forward and spoke.

"You know, you remind me of my father." The Joker said as he grabbed the man. "I hated my father."

Umbra was ready to move when she saw the Joker's blade enter the man's mouth; ready to carve a matching set of scars.

"Stop!"

Rachel's voice echoed around the penthouse. Umbra cursed again when she whipped her eyes towards her friend and back to the Joker. Her eyes narrowed when the Joker released the man and brushed his hair from his face, making his way towards Rachel.

"Hello, beautiful. You must be Harvey's squeeze."

Umbra froze. He knew. How did he know? She got into position in case she had to make a mad dash toward the Joker and Rachel. She continued to watch the scene unfold before her when the Joker ran his knife across Rachel's cheek.

"And you are beautiful. You look nervous- it's the scars isn't it? Wanna know how I got them? I had a wife, beautiful like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who says I need to smile more. Who gambles. And gets in _deep_ with the sharks. One day they carve her face, and we've got no money for surgeries. She can't take it." He rambled, pressing the knife into Rachel's cheek.

Umbra had slowly started to approach, remaining unseen by everyone.

"I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know I don't care about the scars. So I put a razor in my mouth and do this to myself…and you know what? She can't stand the sight of me…She leaves! See, now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling."

Umbra come upon one of the Joker's thugs and quickly disposed of him and hiding his body behind the couch. She resumed making her way forward, silencing thugs as she went until she was in position. What was taking Bruce so long? Umbra slowly stood from the floor when she saw Rachel struggling against the Joker. Their eyes meeting briefly as Rachel slugged the Joker.

"A little _fight_ in you. I like that." The Joker smiled.

"Then you'll love this." Umbra spoke from behind him. Her fist made impact with his face as he went reeling back.

At that point, Batman appeared and took out the remaining thugs as Umbra knocked the Joker back and the party guests scream and run. Umbra curses as she ducks from the Joker's hidden blade in his shoe. She hisses when the blade catches her stomach, a thin red line appearing. Her eyes narrow on the Joker as he kicks at her again, only to stop when she catches his leg. He glanced up at her as she snarled and hurled him across the room. Umbra missed the man running behind her as Batman took him down effortlessly. Umbra whirled back toward the Joker and froze when she saw he had Rachel.

"Drop the knife." She heard Batman order.

"Sure. Just take off your mask and her's and show us all who you are…" The Joker retorted.

Umbra kept her eyes on Rachel when she shook her head, her eyes on Bruce the entire time. Batman reached Umbra's side just as the Joker shot the pane of glass beside him with his shotgun. Umbra inhaled sharply when he dangled Rachel out the window.

"Let her go." Batman demanded.

"Very poor choice of words…" Joker smirked as he released Rachel.

Before Batman could react, Umbra was already across the room and out the window. She slid down the sloped roof as Rachel screamed, holding her hands out to her. When they flew over the edge Umbra put her hands at her side to make her fall faster until she was able to grab Rachel. Rachel wrapped her arms around Umbra who pressed a button on her belt. A wing appeared from under Umbra's cape which helped slow them down a little when they slammed into the hood of a car. Rachel and Umbra rolled off the hood of the car. Alive. Rachel pushed herself up off of Umbra and glanced down at the masked woman.

"You alright?" Umbra wheezed between breathes.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" Rachel replied as she looked over Umbra.

"Just peachy…" Umbra groaned as she propped herself up on her elbows. The ground before her was spinning as she tried to calm her racing heart. The taste of copper filled Umbra's mouth as she coughed and spit to the side.

"Are you two alright?" Batman asked landing beside them. He knelt beside Umbra when she laid back down.

"We're good…" Umbra replied closing her eyes. Her chest still heaving from the fall and impact. She was going to regret this in the morning.

"Is Harvey…?" Rachel inquired.

"He's safe." Batman replied looking over Umbra. His eyes landed on the cut in her corset and the faint outline of a familiar scar. His eyes darted up to hers, but they were closed. "Makenna?" He whispered."

"Thank you, to both of you." Rachel said not having heard Bruce's utterance.

-M-

Makenna's eyes shot open as she gasped for air. Her eyes frantically searching her surroundings. Where was she? How did she get here? A warm, strong hand was placed on her shoulder causing her to whip her head to the side. Makenna's eyes widened when they landed on Bruce.

"Calm down, Kenna. You're alright. You're safe now." Bruce assured her as he pushed her back down.

"What? What happened?" Makenna winced as she tried to reposition herself.

"You don't remember?" Bruce inquired glancing somewhere behind him.

Makenna closed her eyes and she raked her brain for any memory of last night. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Harvey's fundraiser. The Joker. Rachel. Jumping out of a window. Her eyes flew open as she inhaled deeply. She threw the covers off her and lifted her shirt to see a bandage covering the knife wound.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bruce asked, his voice low.

Makenna heaved a shaky sigh as she closed her eyes. She crossed her legs and cradled her head in her hands, elbows resting on her legs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you worrying if you knew I was out patrolling Gotham with you. You've been watching over Gotham by yourself, I figured you could use a hand." She explained softly, not once looking up.

"Kenna, I'm always going to worry about you. Whether you're sitting at home or out as Umbra, I'll worry no matter what. It's my job to worry about the one I care for." Bruce said softly. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to press a kiss to her lips.

Makenna sighed into the kiss and lifted a hand and rested it against his neck as she pulled away. Her breath hitched in her throat when a sharp pain surged through her back. Bruce heard her hiss and moved to grab a bottle of pain relief from the bedside table. He handed her four and the glass of water that sat beside her. Makenna thanked him and downed the pills, handing the glass back to Bruce.

"How'd you know it was me?" She inquired softly.

Bruce smirked and placed a gentle hand on her stomach before slowly moving it to the scar.

"Your scar gave you away, and this time, your eyes. And those." Bruce replied nodding his head toward the bedside table.

Makenna followed his gaze and chuckled. His mother's pearl earrings. How could she be so careless? The main things that gave her away.

"I'm an idiot." She chuckled laying down.

"No, you were pressed for time and they slipped your mind."

"Bruce, I'd be devastated if I lost your mother's pearls. Earrings, necklace, you name it."

Makenna was silence by Bruce capturing her lips again. His lips were soft and warm against hers as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away when he felt Makenna shift beside him. A small whimper left Makenna's lips when his lips left hers.

"You should rest. I tended to your back the best I could. You'll be sore for a couple days so be warned. I'll be in in little bit." Bruce lightly ordered as he stood from their bed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Makenna's forehead before leaving the room

Makenna slowly rolled to her right side and curled her legs up as she slipped into a fitful and painful slumber.

-M-

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also for highlander348! I know where I am going to use that request of yours! So keep an eye out!


	17. Chapter 17

WinterRain36: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm slowly working up to showing Makenna as being a better fighter than Bruce! She'll still have her ups and downs like everyone, but I'll definitely have her do more fighting here soon!

Highlander348: I'm sorry! I honestly had a giant brain fart when it came to what I wanted to do! I'm probably not going to have Gotham know of Umbra just yet, if at all. I'm still thinking of that.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Makenna.

* * *

-M-

Makenna awoke the following morning to the bed being empty. She felt around Bruce's spot trying to see how long ago he woke. His spot was still warm, so not long. Makenna groaned and rolled out of bed rather ungracefully. Her back throbbed with a dull ache as she stumbled into the bathroom and showered. The hot water cascaded over her shoulders as Makenna leaned against the shower wall, the tile cool against her skin. The ache in her back slowly subsided thanks to the hot water. She quickly did her shower routine and shut off the water, climbing out.

"Glad you're finally awake." Bruce spoke leaning against the closed bathroom door.

"You should've woke me up."

A smile graced Bruce's lips as he pushed away from the door and strode over to Makenna. He turned her back toward the mirror and motioned for her to take a look. Makenna grimaced when she saw the dark purple, black and blue bruises marring her back.

"You needed the rest. Alfred has breakfast ready when you're done."

Makenna gave Bruce a smile as she brushed passed him and into their room. However, her legs chose that time to buckle beneath her. Bruce caught her with ease and carried her to the bed, setting her down.

"On second thought, let me help you. You're more unsteady than I originally thought."

"Sorry…I didn't realize how hard I landed on that car. I miscalculated my timing."

"Next time leave the window diving to the professional." Bruce teased as he grabbed her a pair of clothes and under garments.

Makenna mentally cursed herself for needing Bruce's help, but she appreciated that he didn't seem to mind. Once she was finally dressed, after some slight mishaps, Bruce helped Makenna to the dining room table. She takes a seat just as Alfred appears with a steaming cup of coffee. He hands it to her before disappearing once more. Makenna took a sip of the coffee and hummed in delight. The hot liquid felt good against her throat.

"How'd the rest of the night go last night?" Makenna inquired nursing her cup of coffee.

"You needn't worry yourself about that, Kenna."

"Bruce, please. Now that you know my little secret you can't just expect me to stop. I said I'd help you and I still plan on it. My falling from a window to save our friend isn't going to stop that."

"You sure about this?" Bruce asked staring into her eyes.

"Absolutely. Where the hell do we find this Joker?"

"I'm still working on locating him." Bruce trailed off as Alfred reappeared with some plates.

Makenna glanced over her shoulder as Alfred approached and set the plates before her. Bacon, eggs, whole wheat toast and fresh fruit. With a quick thank you, Makenna dug into her breakfast. She didn't realize how hungry she was since she hadn't eaten much the night before. Bruce watched Makenna as she ate as a million thoughts raced through his mind.

"I know what you're thinking, Bruce. You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

-M-

It was mid-afternoon when Makenna stood from the couch. She had been ordered by Bruce to rest for the day so he left her alone at the penthouse. Makenna wandered around trying to keep her mind occupied, but to no avail. Her feet carried her back toward the living room when she stopped. Her ears picked up a rustling sound from the living room. Makenna tip-toed toward the room and peered around the corner. Her eyes widening at the purple suited man sitting on the couch.

"We stopped checking for monsters under our bed, when we realized they were inside us." The Joker said glancing over to her.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Makenna growled meeting his gaze.

The Joker smiled as he stood from the couch and casually walked over to Makenna.

"Your father would be proud of you, Miss. Abshire. It's a shame he's not here to witness this."

Makenna's eyes narrowed as she took a few steps back. The Joker continued to advance, the amusement shining in his eyes.

"Is it true? Santorini didn't kill my father. It was you wasn't it?"

The Joker threw his head back and cackled. When he lowered his head, his malicious smile sent chills down Makenna's spine. His eyes filled with amusement and bloodlust.

"You're very observant, my dear. It's a shame you left the mob. Your skill set is hard to come by nowadays. It also doesn't help that you went and made yourself comfy with the Prince of Gotham. No, no, no we can't have that."

Makenna glared daggers at the clown before her. He had stopped his advance and stared at her, his eyes wild. Makenna clenched and unclenched her fists, her fingers popping each time as she stared him down. She was at the ready if he were to lunge at her.

"If you're looking for the Bat, you've got the wrong place." Makenna spoke, her voice like ice.

The Joker cackled once more. "My dear, I'm not after the Batman, at least not right now. I'm here for you."

"What?" Makenna breathed just as the Joker lunged at her.

With a curse Makenna darted to the side, avoiding his knife as it embedded in the wall. Makenna ran across the room and jumped over the couch, putting it between her and the Joker. Her eyes frantically searched for her phone when she spotted it on the coffee table.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Joker smiled.

Makenna tensed when she felt a presence behind her. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder before spinning out of the man's reach and snapping his arm. The man screaming in pain before he was silenced. The ringer on Makenna's phone broke the silence as her head whipped towards it. The ringtone was set specifically to Bruce. Her eyes darted between her phone, the Joker and back to her phone before she launched herself towards the table. Makenna's hand closed around the phone just as the Joker grabbed her and tossed her aside like a sack of potatoes. She cried out in pain as her side and hip hit the wood floor, sending a jolt of pain up her back. The phone continued to ring before she answered, but she didn't get a chance to speak as another one of the Joker's henchmen reached her.

He picked her up, his fist connecting with the side of her cheek. Makenna's head whipped to the side by the force of his punch. She was still as the man held her. Slowly, Makenna turned her head toward the man, her eyes blank. Before the man knew what was happening he was on the floor dead.

"There she is…the woman of the hour!" The Joker laughed.

Makenna stared down at the man and shook her head. No, she couldn't let that side take over. Not when she's been doing so good.

"Let's see that again!" the Joker egged her on.

"Fuck you…" Makenna snarled as she continued fighting her way through the henchmen.

One by one the men went down until it was just her and the Joker left. The Joker cackled as he watched Makenna. She was bloodied and bruised, blood trickling down her chin from her mouth and the cut on her cheek. Blood also dripped from her right hand by her knuckles. The blood hitting the floor. Makenna inhaled sharply as she winced from the pain. She was definitely going to have fresh bruises on her stomach after this.

"Well, this has been fun, but I'm afraid times up. I do hope you're not too terribly afraid of water." The Joker laughed.

Makenna cocked a brow at the man when she was grabbed from behind and carried toward the bathroom. The Joker following as his man dropped her into the already filled tub. Makenna thrashed against the man's grip, landing a blow to his chin when her head was pushed under. She continued to thrash and claw at the man as she saw the Joker's malicious smile. That was the last thing she saw before darkness took over.

-M-

Makenna awoke in a coughing fit. She rolled to her side and coughed up water as she took deep breathes. Her eyes searched for any signs of the Joker, but found none. She finished coughing and sat up, leaning against the tub. She remembered pulling herself out of the tub, but then she passed out.

"Makenna!" Bruce shouted, his voice close.

Before she could reply, Bruce appeared in the bathroom and was at her side in an instant. He brushed the hair from her face as his thumb danced over the red mark and cut on her cheek.

"The hell happened?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"The…Joker." Makenna sputtered leaning her head against Bruce's chest. "I don't know how he got in."

Bruce wrapped his arms around Makenna, resting his chin on top of her head. "What did he want?"

Makenna released a shaky breath before she spoke. "Me… He wanted me, Bruce. He knows about my past and he…"

"He what?" Bruce urged her to continue.

"He killed my father. Not Santorini."

Bruce tightened his hold on Makenna. Makenna lifted her head when she heard another set of footsteps enter the bathroom. Her eyes widened when she saw Gordon. She was up in an instant and wrapped her arms around Gordon as he embraced her.

"You were on the Joker's list. I tried to get here sooner. I'm sorry, Makenna." Gordon said as he tightened his hold on her.

Bruce pushed himself up off the floor, his eyes not once leaving Makenna. Gordon didn't stay long as he made sure Makenna was alright before heading back to the station. The Commissioners funeral was tomorrow and he had to prepare. Makenna changed her clothes and slipped into a pair of black lounge pants and a black tank top. She sat on the bed and leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees as she cradled her head in her hands. The bed dipped beside her as Bruce draped an arm over her shoulders.

"We'll get him, Makenna. I'm not going to let him get near you again." Bruce whispered pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"And what if we don't, Bruce? How many more people have to die before he's caught?" Makenna replied, her voice distressed.

"Tomorrow. We're going to get find him. Trust me."

Makenna lifted her head from her hands and leaned against Bruce. How many more times would _she_ have to deal with the Joker? If Bruce didn't get to him then she would.

-M-

Makenna stood beside Bruce as he examined the fingerprint he lifted from a shattered bullet. Needless to say Makenna was impressed. She backed up as Bruce stood to let Alfred take a seat.

"I checked all the databases and there were four matches. Cross-referenced the addresses. Look for Parkside overlooking the parade." Bruce said as he wheeled his bike out.

Makenna sat atop hers on the lift, helmet in place as she waited for Bruce. Her and Bruce made eye contact and nodded when Alfred spoke.

"Got one! Melvin White, 1502 Randolph Apartments. Aggravated assault, moved to Arkham twice."

Once Bruce was on the lift they moved up. Makenna revved her engine as Bruce climbed on his.

"Sure we'll make it in time?" Makenna asked.

"As long as we don't obey any speed limits, we'll make it." Bruce replied revving his bike.

Bruce peeled out of the container with Makenna hot on his trail. Makenna pulled away from Bruce taking a different way to make sure one of them got there in time. Unbeknownst to Bruce, Makenna had met up with Gordon to help oversee the parade. She reached a hand inside her helmet and tapped her ear piece linked to Gordon.

"Hey, Jim, I'm on my way. How's it looking over there?" She asked weaving through traffic.

" _So far so good. Keep an eye out for the snipers I have in place. You sure you want to do this, Kenna?"_

"Consider it my thanks for always looking out for me."

She heard Gordon speak to another as she rolled onto a side street near the parade.

" _Beware, Kenna, there's a lot of windows."_

"Shit…if anyone tries anything they could be anywhere. I'll keep an eye out. Let your men know I'll be in the area. Dark blue jeans, red tee shirt and black boots, along with a black motorcycle helmet."

" _Copy that."_

Makenna pressed the button on her ear piece as she peered out from the alleyway. She spotted the Mayor, Harvey and others as they marched toward the stage.

" _Makenna, where are you?"_ Bruce came over the ear piece.

"I'm heading toward the target location now."

Makenna ducked back into the alleyway and entered the building. She cleared each floor as she worked her way up. She ran into Bruce just as he located 1502. Makenna could faintly hear the beginning of the mayor's speech. Makenna glanced out the window and saw the avenue filled with a sea of police as the Mayor stood at the podium, Gordon behind him while Dent was seated with Rachel.

"…and as we recognize the sacrifice of those officers, we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety.

When Makenna turned back to Bruce he had the door opened and approached the bound, gagged and blindfolded men. Makenna entered the room and walked over to the sniper scope on a tripod and looked out just as Bruce removed the tape from one of the men's mouths.

"Took…they took our guns, our uniforms." He stammered.

Makenna glanced at Bruce, their eyes saying the same thing.

"They disguised themselves as officers." Makenna spoke as Bruce walked over to her.

Makenna heard Bruce curse when he saw the Honor Guard turn their weapons on the Mayor. The sound of gunfire hits Makenna's ears as she raced over to Bruce and peered through the scope. A cry escaping her when she saw Gordon take the hit. Bruce shoved her back when a sniper spotted their location and fired on them. The two scrambled to their feet and exited the apartment. Makenna raced down the steps running into the chaos on the streets. Her eyes are frantic as she searched the crowd for Rachel, Dent, even Gordon. Her eyes land on Dent just as he's climbing into an ambulance. She turned towards it just as the ambulance pulls away. Dent in the driver's seat.

"Makenna!" Rachel's voice reached her ears.

Makenna whipped around and spotted Rachel waving her over from the podium. She quickly makes her way over, her breath hitching in her throat when her eyes land on the still form of Gordon. Rachel looks between Gordon and Makenna, putting two and two together before Makenna is pulled back into the crowd by Bruce.

"We need to go, now!" Bruce shouted as he led her back towards the alley.

Makenna pulled on her helmet and revved her engine before speeding off after Bruce as they made their way back to the bunker.

That night Umbra and Batman perched outside Jim Gordon's residence as they waited for Stephens to arrive. Makenna couldn't meet Jame's gaze as his mother shouted into the night.

"Are you out there?! Are you?! You brought this on us! This craziness! You did! You brought this…!" Barbara shouted collapsing into Stephens arms.

Umbra was the first to leave. She walked through an alley when her wrist was grabbed. She whirled around, fist raised and flying when Batman caught it.

"I'm sorry. I should've seen this coming." Batman apologized hanging his head.

"This isn't your fault. It's the Joker's. Jim would want us to keep fighting and put that bastard behind bars for good." Makenna spoke, her tone icy. She pulled her hand free from Batman's and turned on her heel.

"Where are you going?" Batman inquired. But she didn't answer as she disappeared into the night.

-M-


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long lapse in updating. The last couple weeks have been difficult, and sadly on the 15th we had to say goodbye to my husband's grandfather. But I am now back and ready to finish this story!

I want to thank Jessica50, WinterRain36, and highlander348 for their reviews! Now as for some of the things you three requested I'll do my best to add each of those requests! After this part I'll stray away from the movie for a little bit! ;)

Disclaimer: I only own my OC.

* * *

-M-

Umbra entered the night club with one man in her sights. Sal Maroni. The lights danced around her as the music blared.

"Hey, you shouldn't be here." A man said grabbing her shoulder.

Umbra grasped the man's hand, twisting it until she heard a crack. She kicked the side of the man's knee. Another crack as he went down screaming. She released his wrist, tossing it aside as she continued making her way toward Maroni. Another man lunged at her, but Batman disposed of him for her. Bruce tried to make eye contact with Makenna, but she wouldn't look at him. Umbra dodged flying fists with ease. Her booted foot slammed into one man's sternum while she jammed the side of her hand into another's throat. They both went down. Umbra continued fighting her way forward taking the lead as Batman fell behind.

"You bitch!" a man shouted running forward.

Umbra side stepped him, sending her knee up into his stomach and tossing him over the railing. She finally came to a stop before Maroni who smirked up at her. Umbra reached forward and grabbed the man by his collar as Batman reached her side. She dragged Maroni outside allowing Batman to take over. She watched as Batman dangled him over the side of the railing, not that far from the ground.

"I want the Joker." Batman demanded.

"From one professional to another, you're trying to scare somebody, pick a better spot. From this height, the fall wouldn't kill me." Maroni smirked.

"We're counting on it." Umbra spoke as Batman released Maroni.

Umbra watched as Maroni nailed the pavement, his legs breaking. She hopped over the railing, landing on the balls of her feet and rolling. Batman landed beside Umbra and hauled Maroni up as the man hollered in pain.

"Where is he?" Batman demanded.

"I don't know, _he_ found us."

"He must have friends."

"Friends? You met this guy?"

"Someone knows where he is."

"No one's gonna tell you anything- they're wise to your act – you got rules…the Joker, he's got no rules. No one's gonna cross him for you. You want this guy, you got one way. And you already know what that is. Just take off that mask and let him come find you. Along with your girlfriend there." Maroni explained motioning toward Umbra. "Don't think he hasn't caught on to who you are, sweetheart."

Umbra stepped forward, but was stopped by Batman as he dropped Maroni.

"Or you want to let a couple more people get killed while you make up your minds?"

Batman glanced to Umbra who punched Maroni, knocking him out, before turning and walking away.

"Now where are you going?"

"To find Rachel and make sure she's okay. She's as much a part of this as everyone else." Umbra spoke before sprinting away.

-M-

Makenna stepped into the Major Crimes Unit, everyone a buzz as they worked to find the Joker. She surveyed the room, making sure to stay out of everyone's way when she spotted Rachel. Makenna pulled her leather jacket closer as she strolled into the area Rachel stood.

"Hey, Rachel." Makenna greeted earning the woman's attention.

"Makenna, thank god you're alright." Rachel breathed as she hugged Makenna. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing. I got a little roughed up during that who fiasco. Speaking of which have you seen Harvey?"

Rachel shook her head and went back to handing files back and forth. She set one down on the table before her when her phone rang. Makenna motioned for her to answer as she moved out of the officers and detective's way. Makenna caught one of the female detective's eyeing her suspiciously before looking away when she was caught.

"Harvey, where are you?!" Rachel asked relieved to be hearing from Harvey.

" _Where are you?"_

"Where you should be- at Major Crimes trying to sort through all the…"

" _Rachel, listen to me. You're not safe there."_

That caught Makenna's attention as she turned her gaze back to Rachel.

"This is Gordon's unit, Harvey."

" _Gordon's gone, Rachel."_

"He vouched for these men…"

" _And he's gone. The Joker's named you next. Rachel, I can't let anything happen to you. Is there someone, anyone in this city we can trust? "_

Makenna uncrossed her arms from her chest when Rachel met her eyes.

"Bruce. We can trust Bruce Wayne and Makenna."

" _Rachel, I know he's your friend but…"_

"Trust me, Harvey. Their penthouse is now the safest place in the city. Plus Makenna is with me right now."

" _Let me talk to her."_

Rachel lowered the phone from her ear and held it out to Makenna. Makenna took it and pressed the receiver to her ear.

"It's Makenna."

" _Promise me you'll keep an eye on Rachel. I love her too much to let anything happen to her."_

"I promise, Harvey. I'll take her there right now and we won't tell anyone where we're going."

" _Thank you. I'll find you guys there."_

The line went dead as Makenna pulled the phone from her ear and handed it back to Rachel. Makenna ushered Rachel to pack up her things and follow her. When they exited the station Rachel followed Makenna to the penthouse and into the garage. The elevator ride was silent until they stepped foot into the penthouse.

"I'm sorry for dragging you and Bruce into this."

"It's not your fault, Rachel. Besides, we'll do anything to help a friend." Makenna replied giving her a smile.

Makenna shed her jacket and draped it over the back of the couch. Rachel walked over to the large windows and looked out while Makenna took a seat on the couch. They sat in silence when Rachel's phone rang again. Makenna didn't hear the conversation as she watched Rachel hang up and sigh. The sound of footsteps reached Makenna's ears as she glanced over her shoulder and spotted Bruce. The smile he gave her didn't reach his eyes.

"Harvey called. He says Batman is going to turn himself in." Rachel said slowly turning toward Bruce.

"I have no choice."

"You honestly think it's going to stop the Joker from killing?"

"Perhaps not. But I've got enough blood on my hands. I've seen, now, what I would have to become to stop men like him."

Makenna remained silent as she leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees. She stared at the floor as she felt Rachel's eyes on her.

"What about Makenna? You'd turn yourself in just like that and leave her here? She doesn't deserve that Bruce." Rachel retorted trying to help him, but she knew she couldn't.

"Don't worry, Rachel. Clearly his mind's already made up and he didn't bother to tell me." Makenna spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I know you said I'm the only one that has your heart, but Rachel still has a place there too. I believe now is the time for you to choose Bruce, because Rachel already has."

Makenna pushed herself up from the couch and stalked out of the room. She entered their bedroom and shut the door behind her. Makenna leaned against the door and slid down as tears fell from her eyes. A knock sounded followed by Bruce's voice.

"Kenna, please. Open up."

With a heavy sigh, Makenna stood and opened the door allowing Bruce to enter. She walked away as he shut the door behind him. Makenna closed her eyes and calmed herself when she felt strong arms encircle her waist. Bruce placed light kisses along her shoulder and up her neck.

"I've known Rachel's choice for a while now. I wouldn't trade you for the world, Kenna. I love you too much to let you go." Bruce whispered into her neck.

"Why didn't you tell me your decision?"

"I knew how you'd react."

"Bruce, we're in this _together_! If there's something you can't do I will be the one to do it. I've been down that road before and I'm not afraid of it. The Joker will not change who you are, Bruce. I'll make sure of it. Let me be the one to finish this…For Jim." Makenna said softly turning in Bruce's arms.

"I can't let you do that. I won't let you do that. You promised Gordon you wouldn't go down that road again. You're not doing it so we can put the Joker away. Who said anything about putting him away?"

"Makenna…"

"He doesn't deserve to live, Bruce. Not after all that's he done and taken away. He killed my father and he killed Jim. Please, let me…"

Makenna didn't finish her sentence as Bruce captured her lips, silencing her. Her eyes slid shut as she melted into the kiss. Bruce pushed her back until her knees hit the bed and she fell on to it. Makenna peered up at Bruce through her lashes as he hovered over her and claimed her lips once more. They made the most of the night, not knowing what awaited them.

-M-

The next day Makenna found herself standing beside Bruce as they stood in court room waiting for the unveiling of Batman to begin. Bruce intertwined his fingers with Makenna's as he held her hand, giving it a squeeze in reassurance.

"It'll be over and done with quickly." Bruce whispered to her.

"I still don't like the idea of it." She whispered back as Dent approached the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming. I've called this press conference for two reasons. Firstly, to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done over the Joker killings is being done. Secondly, because the Batman has offered to turn himself in." Dent began.

"So where is he?!"

"But first. Let's consider the situation; should we give in to the terrorist's demands? Do we really think that…"

"You'd rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens?!" A reporter questioned.

"The Batman _is_ an outlaw…But that's not why we're demanding he turn himself in. We're doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to let Batman clean up our streets for us until now."

"Things are worse than ever!"

Makenna glanced over at Bruce who remained stoic as he listened to everyone. She shook her head and returned her eyes back to Dent.

"Yes. They are. But the night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, dawn is coming. One day the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken but to us, not to this madman."

"No more dead cops!"

The crowded cheered as another reporter spoke.

"Where _is_ the Batman?"

Makenna's eyes meet Dent's. She knows he's lost the crowd and he knows it too. He doesn't remove his gaze from her as he gives in.

"So be it. Take the Batman into custody." Dent said.

The room fell silent as eyes scanned the room. Makenna side eyed Bruce as he moved to step forward, but she grabbed his hand when Dent offered his own wrists to the officers.

"I am the Batman." Dent announced.

Makenna and Bruce share a look as they stare at Dent. She squeezes Bruce's hand as Dent is escorted out of the room.

"We need to go, Bruce." She ordered softly.

Bruce nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room and to the bunker.

-M-

Makenna stood in the bunker about to get dressed when Bruce tossed a wad of black clothing at her. She fumbled while catching it and eyed it suspiciously. Her eyes landed on the GCPD stitched onto the neck of the black shirt.

"Where did you get a swat uniform?" Makenna asked raising an eye brow in question.

"I should be asking you that. It was sent to you." Bruce answered pressing a button on the console as hit suit appeared.

"From?"

"Unknown sender."

Makenna looked down at the uniform as she set it on a table. She grabbed the black cargo pants and pulled them on when there was a crinkling sound in one of the pockets. She patted the pockets until she found the folded piece of paper and opened it.

 _I'm going to need your help. Put this on and be at MCU when Dent is to be moved. Trust me._

Makenna's brows furrowed at the script on the paper. It looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. She tossed the paper aside and pulled the black skin tight shirt on followed by the vest, jacket and boots. Once she was ready, Makenna did a once over before approaching Bruce.

"Well I guess I'm ready…" Makenna uttered lifting her eyes to Bruce.

Bruce turned toward Makenna and looked her over. The Swat uniform surprisingly suited her. He grabbed a device from the table beside him and tossed it to Makenna.

"Keep that on you. It's a tracking device. Should the Joker try anything I'll know your exact location. Be careful, Kenna."

"I'm the one in the swat van. It's you who should be careful." Makenna grinned, however it slowly fell as she gazed at Bruce. "Bruce, please, don't do anything you don't feel comfortable doing. Don't beat yourself up over it. If you can't do it, don't. I'll be there to help."

Makenna had stepped forward as she spoke and wrapped her arms around Bruce's middle. She gave him a reassuring squeeze before standing on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. Bruce's hand weaved through her hair as he deepened the kiss. He was the first to pull away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Good luck." Makenna whispered.

-M-

* * *

I actually had this one most of the way done before we had to head to Michigan...I hope you all enjoyed and I'll do my best to get the next chapter out soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Here's the next chapter for you all! I hope you all enjoy! Also for Bruce's weight I used google to assist me! Haha.

Thanks to Jessica50 for their review! I hope this chapter shows Makenna's strength for ya! I hope I did well too! I tried with how my brain isn't wanting to work today...

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

* * *

-M-

Makenna stood beside the Swat van than would be transporting Harvey to County. She leaned against the van, her arms crossed over her chest as she and her partner waited for Dent's arrival. The man standing beside Makenna was silent as she continuously side-eyed him. He already had his helmet on which threw Makenna off since they'd been waiting for a half-hour.

"You're not one to talk are you?" She inquired glancing at the man.

When she didn't receive a response she side-eyed him once more. Makenna was brought from her light staring when the doors to the MCU opened. She slipped her helmet on and opened the back doors to the convoy. Makenna slipped into her old assassin façade for the duration of this transport. Her ears picked up Rachel's voice as Dent came to a stop before the armored vehicle.

"He's using you as bait- but he doesn't know if he can get the Joker- he's failed so far."

"How do you know what he's thinking?" Dent asked.

Makenna noticed the hesitation in Rachel's demeanor from the corner of her eye.

"I just do, okay? Harvey, this isn't just about you, what about all the people counting on you to turn this city around? Tell everyone the truth…"

Makenna trained her eyes on the area before her as Dent kissed Rachel. She had a feeling this was going to be the last time they saw each other. That gut feeling was wreaking havoc on Makenna.

"Head I go through with it." She heard Dent say.

"This is your life…you don't leave something like this to chance…" Rachel pleaded.

Makenna watched as Harvey climbed into the back of the truck as he tossed a coin towards Rachel. Makenna's eyes shifted to the officer that appeared across from her. They shared a nod before shutting the doors cutting off Harvey.

"You make your own luck."

When the rest of the Swat members started filing into the support vehicles she approached Rachel and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. Rachel glanced up with an eyebrow raised as she stared into the visor of Makenna's helmet.

"Trust us, Rachel." Makenna said softly before turning and walking to the truck that held Dent.

"Makenna?" Rachel whispered.

" _We get this guy to County and he's their problem. The streets along your route will be cleared. The convoy stops FOR NO REASON!"_

The acting commissioner came over the walkie-talkie as Makenna shut the passenger door behind her. She repositioned herself in her seat, along with the shotgun she held as she looked over at her partner at the wheel. A strange feeling of familiarity flooded over Makenna as she took in the man beside her once more. Why did his build seem familiar? She shook her head and leaned back into her seat, shotgun in hand.

"Hope you've got some moves." She smirked as they pulled away from the MCU.

-M-

The ride so far went smoothly as they traveled through downtown. Makenna continuously surveyed their surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. She returned her gaze forward when she felt the truck begin to slow. Her eyes widened when she saw the flames and smoke rising into the air. A curse slipped from her mouth as she looked to her left. Her unknown partner glanced at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"Stay sharp. Somethings up." Makenna muttered as she clutched the shotgun tighter.

" _All units, be advised. All units will exit down Cheviot west and proceed north on lower fifth avenue."_

"Things are about to heat up. I really hope you know what you're doing since we'll be sitting downs down there." Makenna spoke again as she braced herself for what was to come.

Her partner turned toward and descended the exit ramp as they made their way into the underpass. Makenna's eyes were searching as they drove through the subterranean streets. A movement in her side mirror caught her attention. She squinted her eyes as she saw the garbage truck on their supports bumper.

"Shit. Go, go, go!" Makenna ordered as their support was swiped off the road.

Makenna kept her eyes trained on the garbage truck fast approaching behind them. She whipped her head toward her driver as he maneuvered them through the vehicles. Makenna braced herself as the garage truck rammed their rear bumper, forcing the forward. She reached forward and yanked the handgun that was strapped under the dash and rolled down her window. Makenna leaned out of the truck and fired at the garbage truck, forcing it to fall back. She leaned back in and pressed a button on her radio.

"We've got company back here." She said.

Her eyes widened when the lead convoy was rammed and smashed through the surrounding concrete barriers. Makenna closed her eyes as she collected herself. It was show time. She slowly opened her eyes and got ready to fight as a semi pulled up beside them, dodging the support columns and oncoming traffic. Makenna side eyed the truck when the cargo door was opened revealing the Joker. Her breath hitched when she saw the machine gun in his hands.

"Don't break!" She shouted, but it was too late.

The driver locked the vehicles brakes only for the garbage truck behind them to ram them, pushing them forward. The sound of gunfire reached Makenna's ears as she looked in the side mirror. The Joker fired on the side of the vehicle, but the bullets only slammed into the side leaving indents. She and the Joker's eyes meet for a split second, a smile forming on his lips as he disappeared into the truck.

"You've got to be fucking kidding…" Makenna muttered when she saw the RPG in the Joker's hands.

However, the Joker didn't fire. Makenna leaned out of the truck and looked back only to smile. The sight of the Batmobile renewed her hope. She knew he'd arrive, but wasn't sure when. She leaned back into the truck with a sigh of relief.

"He's here." She relayed to her driver.

The driver glanced toward Makenna. He gave her a nod before slamming on the brakes once more. Makenna jolted forward from the impact of the garbage truck as the RPG slammed into the squad car in front of them, exploding. They burst through the wreckage and continued down the road.

"You've really gotta warn a girl when you're going to do that." Makenna breathed as she pushed away from the dash. Her eyes flashed back to the Joker as he reloaded the RPG.

Batman returned to the pursuit as he watched the Joker aim the RPG at the armored truck carrying Dent and Makenna. He activated the afterburners on the Batmobile and rocketed over cars separating him and the Joker. Just as Batman reached the armored truck, he glanced out the window and met Makenna's eyes when the RPG round hit the back of the Batmobile.

Makenna cursed when she saw the Batmobile take the hit as they continued down the road.

"Please be okay…" She whispered facing forward. "We need to get topside, we need that air support."

They pulled onto a ramp heading up with the Joker's truck still following. The support helicopter flies overhead as they move to engage the Joker, however their pursuit is short lived as chopper became caught on the wires. The chopper went down in a fiery ball that barreled along the street towards the armored truck. Makenna doesn't remove her eyes from the burning chopper as the driver effortlessly maneuvers around the flaming wreckage, avoiding it.

The brief flash of black flying by them caught Makenna's eyes. She ordered the driver to stop to which he did. Before he came to a stop Makenna was out of the truck and stalking towards flipped semi and Joker. Makenna's eyes were focused on the Joker, but she didn't miss the Batpod barreling towards him.

"Come on, Bruce…" She whispered as she continued forward.

The shotgun still in hand, Makenna pumped the gun as Batman pulled away from his target, the batpod skidding across the ground and Batman slamming into a wall. Makenna's heart sped up seeing Bruce lying still. She picked up the pace when a thug ran towards him. She fired blindly in the air catching the thugs and Joker off guard.

"Well, what do we have here? Nows not the time to play hero." The Joker spoke.

"Maybe this is payback for your last visit." Makenna growled, earning a wide smile from the clown.

"Ah, Batman's squeeze. I do hope I didn't hurt you too much, Kenna." The Joker cackled.

"That was the second time we met, Clown. Remember the fundraiser?"

The Joker fell silent as Makenna dismantled the shotgun, tossing each piece aside so the thugs couldn't use it.

"The Bat's masked friend, Umbra, right? That's you?" The Joker cackled again. "Oh this is just too good. Makenna Abshire went from Mob assassin to Batman's little helper. How sweet, but it's too late."

Makenna popped her neck before charging toward the Joker, tackling him to the ground. Blow by blow, her fist connected with his face. The maniacal laughter from the clown filling the air followed by a resounding crack. Makenna threw her fist back down when it was caught by the Joker.

"The fun's over, sweetheart. You're in my way from unmasking the Bat." The Joker snarled, kicking Makenna off him.

Makenna hit the asphalt with a groan before jumping to her feet. She ripped the helmet from her head and used it as a weapon against the Joker's thugs who swarmed her. One by one the thugs went down. She slammed the helmet into a nearby thug's face, the crunching of bones and cartilage filling her ears as he went down. A well-aimed kick to another thug's groin had him curled in the fetal position as she knocked him out. Finally, Makenna's eyes landed on the Joker who held his hands up.

"It seems you've gotten strong since last I saw you. Are you stronger than me though? After all, who is it that got inside your head and broke you?" The Joker smiled maniacally.

Makenna snarled and lunged towards him once more, however she somersaulted over his head and swept his legs out from under him. The Joker quickly climbed to his feet and blocked each of Makenna's punches. They continued battling it out when Makenna's eyes landed on her driving partner which the Joker took advantage of. Makenna was sent flying back, her back bouncing off the ground as the Joker put distance between them. He spun around and knelt down beside Batman, his switchblade out when the barrel of a gun was pressed to his head.

"Drop it."

"Just give me a second."

Makenna had managed to climb to her feet and ran towards the group when she saw the driver remove his helmet. Her eyes widened on the man before her.

"We got you, you son of a bitch." Gordon said.

"Jim…" Makenna spoke gaining the older man's attention. "I'll take him from here."

Jim nodded at Makenna as she handcuffed the Joker, earning a laugh in response. Makenna jammed her knee into the Joker's back where she had managed to land a hit.

"Next time you won't be so lucky." She hissed into his ear as she hoisted him to his feet and toward a police car.

Once Makenna shoved the Joker into the back of the squad car she spun around searching for Batman. Her eyes landed on the spot he lay and jogged over to him. Makenna crouched down and slung one of his arms over her shoulder while she wrapped an arm around him and hoisted him up with ease.

"Makenna…" Jim's voice reached her ear.

"I've got him, Jim. Go take care of the clown." Makenna nodded ushering Gordon to leave.

"Thank you." Gordon said before turning and walking away.

Makenna smiled as she watched Gordon walk away.

"Hey, Jim!" She called gaining the man's attention. "Make sure you go see your wife and son!"

Makenna waited until the cops disappeared before turning towards Batman.

"Alright, they're gone." She said as Batman straightened up. "What now?"

"We wait until I get word from Gordon then we pay the Joker a visit. See what his plans are, or were."

Makenna sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What did he mean by 'broke you', Kenna?" Batman asked.

"He has a way of manipulating people and driving them almost to the brink of insane. He managed to get me to detach myself from my emotions so I could be better at my job…Could we possibly not talk about that now?"

Batman nodded and led Makenna towards the Batpod. He leaned it up and glanced toward Makenna when he saw the look on her face. He motioned for her to hop on while he positioned himself behind her. Bruce walked her through the controls and when she was ready, he wrapped his arms around her waist as they flew down the streets of Gotham back to the Batbunker.

-M-

The rest of the evening Makenna tried to sleep, but it eluded her. So she ended up back at the bunker sparring with herself. Makenna was so engrossed in her training that when she sensed someone behind her she wheeled around, fist flying only for it to be caught by Bruce. Her face softened upon seeing him as she relaxed.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked lowering her hand.

"I could say the same about you. I woke up and you weren't there." Bruce replied stepping closer.

"I can't sleep…"

"He's in police custody, Kenna. Gordon will handle it from here. Now come on, it seems you have some pent up anger you need to release."

Makenna blinked as Bruce stepped around her and onto the mat. She glanced over her shoulder at him as he stood across from her.

"You sure you want to do this again?" She inquired raising an eyebrow.

"It can't be as bad as last time." Bruce smirked.

"We'll see about that." Makenna smirked back.

They sparred for what felt like hours. Bruce constantly hit the mat with each sweep, throw and kick Makenna landed. Makenna grinned as she hopped on her feet, shaking her hands as she waited for Bruce to stand.

"That can't be all you've got, Brucie." Makenna teased with a wink.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, what about honeybuns?" Makenna's grin widened.

"Definitely don't call me that." Bruce groaned climbing to his feet.

Makenna huffed and shook her head. "Well you're no fun…" She muttered.

Bruce took that opportunity to lunge toward Makenna who back flipped out of his reach. She landed on the balls of her feet and rammed into Bruce's stomach sending him to the mat once more. This time Bruce didn't move to stand. Makenna raised a brow and rested her hand on her hip as she loomed over Bruce and looked down.

"Is that all you've got, hot shot?" She asked tilting her head.

"If we keep this up you're going to have to carry me out of here." Bruce replied trying to catch his breath.

"If I have to carry you I'll carry you. I think I did pretty good lifting you earlier tonight." She shrugged.

"Admit it I helped you, you just didn't notice."

Makenna rolled her eyes and crouched down. She grabbed Bruce by his shirt and hoisted him into the air with a grunt. To her it was like lifting weights, but Bruce was surprised that she could lift all two-hundred and ten pounds of him. With another grunt, Makenna dropped Bruce to the mat, a smirk on her face.

"Didn't I tell you I lift?" She said, her tone teasing.

"You seemed to have skipped on that little bit of information." Bruce glowered up at her.

Makenna shrugged as she offered him a hand up. Bruce took her offered hand and climbed to his feet. They were interrupted by Batman's phone ringing. Makenna followed Bruce to the computers and was silent as he answered the phone. The expression on his face dropped as he listened to the caller. Makenna's brows furrowed as she waited for Bruce to finish.

"I'll be right there." Bruce said, slipping into his Batman persona and hung up.

"What is it?" Makenna inquired.

"Harvey never made it home." Bruce merely replied.

-M-


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! Sorry for the long delay in posting! Life got pretty hectic the last few weeks and I started a new job, so I'll be busy most days. But I'll do my best to finish this story!

I wish to thank WinterRain36, Jessica50 and highlander348 for your reviews! I'm still working on adding in some solo missions for Makenna, but I think I know where I'm going to put them! So keep an eye out!

Disclaimer: I only own Makenna.

-M-

* * *

The night was filled with grunts and groans of pain as Makenna slammed another crook into the ground. She was surrounded, but she didn't care. A grin formed on her face as she continued her fight. She sent a man flying with a kick to the chest, another soon following. She threw her elbow back, breaking the nose of the man behind her. Blood trickled from her split lip as she tackled the second to last man to the ground. She jumped up and spun to the last man. Her chest was heaving as she wiped the sweat and from her cheek and lip. She swept the man's legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. Makenna crouched over the man, barely conscious, below her and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Where is he?!" She demanded.

She didn't receive a response so she tightened her hold on the man's shirt. That woke the man up as he clawed at her hand.

"Answer the damn question, where the hell is Harvey Dent?" She snarled, her eyes daggers as she glared at the man.

The man beneath threw his head back and cackled. Makenna's grip slightly loosened as the man lost it. She stood from her position, taking the man with her before releasing him.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that, who's afraid of the big black bat?" He grinned eyeing Umbra.

Umbra clenched her fist and sent it flying into the man's cheek, knocking him out.

"I thought he'd never shut up." She sighed glancing over her shoulder. "What took you so long?"

"I had other leads to follow up on."

"Anything?" She asked turning towards Batman, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing."

"Damn it!" Umbra cursed as she glanced around the alley.

The men who knew the Joker were spread out around them when something caught Umbra's eye. She uncrossed her arms and walked over to the man she had just knocked out. In the front pocket of his jack a piece of paper was sticking out. She pulled it from the man's pocket and flipped it between her fingers as she pushed herself up.

"Hey…" She said softly, her eyes widening as she turned her head to Batman. "I think we have bigger problems."

Batman strode over to Umbra and plucked the paper from her fingers. Umbra watched as his eyes scanned the paper before they took off running for the tumbler. They hopped into the Batpod, Umbra at the controls, as she flew toward Major Crimes. They needed to act fast if they were to save both, but they needed confirmation before doing anything. Umbra hid the Batpod as Batman disappeared inside. She followed shortly after.

Umbra located Batman and saw him talking to Gordon. She made her way over just as Gordon side eyed her.

"Who's she?" He asked.

"A friend. I'm here to help." She replied taking her place beside Batman.

Gordon's eyes lingered on Umbra as he continued the conversation.

"What do you need?"

"We need to speak with the Joker. He'll know where Dent is…" Batman said.

"And the sooner we can save him." Umbra finished handing the paper to Gordon.

Gordon took the paper from Umbra, his eyes scanning over it before they darted up.

"A bomb? Where?"

"We don't know. Hence why we need to speak with him. Alone."

"Follow me."

-M-

Umbra leaned against the wall in a dark corner of the interrogation room while Batman stood in another. They waited as the Joker was brought in, facing away from them. Gordon filed in shortly after, briefly glancing at the two masked crusaders.

"Evening, Commissioner."

"Harvey Dent never made it home."

"Of course not."

Umbra glanced toward the Joker. His tone of voice unnerved her. He was so nonchalant about it. He didn't care that he held two lives in his hands. Umbra side eyed Bruce knowing she shouldn't have torn the bottom of the paper, but she was the last thing he needed to worry about. Umbra would focus on her, not him.

"What have you done with him?"

The Joker's laugh returned Umbra's attention on him.

"Me? I was right here. Who did you leave him with? Your people? Assuming of course, that they are your people not Maroni's...Does it depress you, Lieutenant, to know how alone you are?"

Umbra moved away from the wall, positioning herself directly behind the Joker, but a few feet away. Her eyes focused on Gordon as he gazed at the mounted camera before landing on her.

"Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament?" the Joker continued to goad him.

"Where is he?" Gordon asked, averting his eyes from Umbra.

"What time is it?"

"What difference does that make?"

"Depending on the time, he might be in one spot. Or several."

Umbra's eyes widened as she glanced over at Batman. Their eyes locked, both filled with fear. She faced forward once more when she heard a chair scrap against the floor. She watched as Gordon undid the Joker's cuffs.

"If we're going to play games, I'm going to need a cup of coffee."

"The good cop, bad cop routine?"

Gordon brushed passed Umbra, side eyeing her and giving a nod before continuing to the door.

"Not exactly."

They waited until the door was closed before moving. Umbra remained where she was as Batman moved to stand directly behind the Joker. She didn't flinch as Batman slammed the Joker's face into the metal table a few times before circling to the front.

"Never start with the head…victim gets fuzzy. Can't feel the next…"

Batman slammed his fist down on the Joker's fingers. Umbra already knew the Joker wouldn't feel it. He was right after all.

"See?" The Joker replied calmly.

"You wanted me. Here I am?"

"I wanted to see what you'd do. And you didn't disappoint. However, your little acquaintance, didn't seem to hesitate like you did. Where is she? I rather liked her." The Joker grinned.

"She's none of your concern." Batman growled, his eyes flashing to Umbra.

Umbra's eyes widened as she stared at the Joker. Did he know who she was? She inhaled sharply as she watched, waited.

"Oh, but she is. I've known her longer than you, Bats. But let's not get off topic. You let five people die. Then you let Dent take your place. Even to a guy like me…that's cold."

"Where's Dent?" Batman demanded.

"Those mob fools want you gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth – there's no going back. You've changed things. Forever. Especially with your precious…acquaintance."

Batman flinched when Umbra sent the Joker's head into the table again and held him there. She leaned down close as the Joker smirked.

"Well, there you are. I was wondering when you'd show."

"Shut it, clown. Where the hell is Dent?" She growled.

"I never took you as the vigilante type, Kenna." He whispered so only they could hear.

Makenna's eyes widened. He knew. She released the Joker and ripped the chair out from under him, and tossed it aside. She stalked over to the Joker and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Tell us where Dent is and I won't mar your face more than it already is." She sneered.

"You're not going to stop her?" the Joker asked glancing to Batman.

"She doesn't take orders from me. She's her own person. Now, why don't you kill me?"

Umbra tightened her hold on the Joker's shirt, constricting his throat. His eyes were filled with amusement as they flashed to her then back to Batman. A laugh erupting from his throat.

"Kill you? I don't want to kill you. What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off Mob dealers? No you… You and you. Complete. Me."

"You're garbage who kills for money."

"Don't talk like one of them – you're not, even if you'd like to be. She however, she knows. She was one of them. To them you're a freak like me…they just need you right now. Her, they don't need her. But they can't get rid of her, not with you around." The Joker said returning his eyes on Umbra.

Umbra gritted her teeth and threw him to the ground.

"But as soon as they don't, they'll cast you out like a leper." The Joker finished after he collected himself.

"Their morals, their code…it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. You'll see – I'll show you…when the chips are down, these civilized people…they'll eat each other." The Joker grinned, his eyes focused on Umbra as he spoke to Batman. "See, I'm not a monster…I'm just ahead of the curve."

Umbra watched as Batman grabbed the Joker's neck and lifted him upright.

"Where's Dent?"

"You have these rules. And you think they'll save you. That she'll save you."

Batman's eyes darted toward Umbra as she stared before returning to the Joker.

"I have one rule."

"Then that's the one you'll have to break. To know the truth."

"Which is?"

The smile on the Joker's face scared Umbra. She wouldn't let Bruce break that rule. It wasn't him. She wouldn't let him go through that pain.

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. Tonight you're going to break your one rule…"

"I'm considering it." She heard Batman sneer.

"There are just minutes left – so, you'll have to play my little game if you want to save…one of them."

Umbra froze.

"Them?"

Umbra acted quickly. She grabbed the chair she ripped from the floor and positioned it under the door handle. She stalked back toward the Joker when she noticed Batman's hold on him loosened. She yanked the clown from him and slammed him into the two-way glass. The clown maliciously smiled as his eyes bore into hers.

"I take it you found my note on Nygma?" He said.

"She had nothing to do with this." Umbra growled slamming him into the glass again.

"Actually, she had everything to do with this. Your little boy toy there has feelings for her. You were just too blind to see."

The Joker paused when Umbra hung her head, her shoulders shaking as her laugh filled the room.

"You really aren't that smart. I knew all of that. I'm not blind. You are. Now tell me where the hell they are?" She ordered.

The Joker cracked a grin causing Makenna to lift him and slam him into the ground. Her fists smacked into his cheek left and right as he cackled.

"Look at you go…You never could leave that life."

"Shut up." Umbra hissed.

"Does he know what you're truly capable of?"

"I said shut up…"

"Umbra was it? How fitting for such a monster such as yourself."

"Shut up!" Umbra shouted punching the Joker once more.

She reached into her side pouch and whipped out a knife, pressing it against his throat. Her eyes filled with bloodlust.

"Tell me where they are!?" She exclaimed.

"You're willing to taint your new life by doing the killing for him? How _noble_ of you."

"Where are they?!" She shouted again, pressing the blade harder.

"You're a smart girl, Umbra."

"Damn it! Stop wasting time! Where the hell are they?!" She tried again.

"You choose one life over the other. Your friend, the district attorney. Or his blushing bride-to-be."

Umbra pressed the tip into his throat, drawing a small amount of blood and watching it roll down his neck. The Joker cackled as he lifted his head, forcing the blade against his throat.

"You have nothing. Nothing to threaten me with. Nothing to do with all your strength…But don't worry, I'm going to tell you where they are. Both of them, and that's the point – you'll have to choose. And _she_ can't help you. Unless she wants her own family to suffer."

Umbra froze. What the hell was he playing at?

"He's at two fifty, fifty second Boulevard. And she's on avenue X at Cicero."

Umbra removed the blade from his throat and quickly followed Batman out of the room.

"Which one are you…" She heard Gordon ask.

"Dent knew the risks."

Gordon glanced at Umbra when Batman stormed out of the station. They locked eyes for a few seconds before she sprinted after Batman. She quickly caught up to him as he was climbing into the Batpod. She grabbed his arm forcing him to spin around. The look in his eyes froze Umbra. The pain and fear was overbearing. Her grip loosened on his arm as he climbed into the Batpod and flew off. The wind whipped around her as she watched Bruce disappearing into the night sky.

"Be careful, Bruce." She whispered.

Umbra pulled her phone from her pocket and quickly dialed a number. She pressed the phone to her ear as it rang, and rang. The line clicked and she sighed in relief.

" _Makenna?"_ Brooke's voice filtered through the phone.

"Hey sis, it's been awhile." Makenna replied.

-M-

Makenna ended her phone call with her sister when Gordon and his men ran out of the station. She ran over to him and hopped in the passenger seat.

"I'm going with you." She said when Gordon climbed in.

They raced through the streets to avenue X and Cicero. Umbra was the first one out followed by Gordon as he carried a fire axe. Umbra continuously kicked the door, each kick harder than the last. After her sixth kick the door gave just as the building exploded. The force of the blast hurled Umbra and Gordon backwards. Gordon landed on the hood of his car while Umbra's back slammed into it, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Dent's alive, Jim. Just. But back at MCU…the Joker's gone."

"No, no, no, no." Umbra said softly upon hearing the news. She pushed herself up from the pavement.

Gordon was up in an instant as he wrapped his arms around Umbra, stopping her from entering the building. The tears streamed down Umbra's cheeks as she cried for her friend. They were too late. Umbra went limp in Gordon's arms as he lowered her to the ground, sitting with her. Gordon looked up at his sergeant.

"With Lau?"

"The Joker planned to be caught. He wanted me to lock him up in MCU." Gordon mused.

Umbra's sobs subsided as she knew what she had to do. Even if it meant pushing Bruce away from her. She had to end this before more people got hurt. She pushed away from Gordon and climbed to her feet.

"Hey, wait!" Gordon called after her.

"Go home to your family, Jim. They need you." Umbra said before disappearing.

-M-

Makenna stumbled into the penthouse in the early hours of the morning. Her back screaming along with the burns on her arms and face. She scans the room and spots Bruce sitting in front of the window watching Gotham. Shuffling from the kitchen gained her attention as Alfred rounded the corner. His eyes widening as the tray slipped from his hands. The shatter glass alerted Bruce as he jumped from his seat. Bruce's eyes widened on Makenna as he slowly approached her.

"Kenna…" Bruce whispered as he stood close to her.

"Bruce?" Makenna asked in confusion.

Before Makenna could ask what was going on Bruce's lips captured hers in a deep kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Makenna wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. They both pulled away for air, Bruce's forehead resting against Makenna's.

"I thought I lost you." Bruce whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Makenna removed herself from Bruce as he pulled something from his belt. Her eyes widened on the necklace. Her hand flew to her neck as she felt it bare.

"I found this in the debris of the building. I…I thought you were inside when it happened." Bruce explained hanging his head.

A tear dripped onto the floor as Makenna gently lifted Bruce's head. She wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I…I tried to save her." Makenna whispered.

The tears welled in her eyes again when silent tears slid down Bruce's cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his chest. His arms circled her and pulled her close as they stood in silence mourning their friend.

"Did I bring this on us? On her? I thought I would inspire good, not madness." Bruce whispered into Makenna's hair.

"You have inspired good. But you spat in the of Gotham's criminals – didn't you think there might be casualties? Things were always going to have to get worse before they got better." Alfred spoke.

"But Rachel…"

Makenna pulled away from Bruce and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Look at me Bruce, Rachel believed in what you stood for. What we stand for. Gotham needs you." Makenna said, staring into his eyes.

"No, Gotham needs its hero. And I let the Joker blow him half to hell…"

"That wasn't your fault, Bruce. That wasn't Batman's fault." Makenna tried to reason but he wouldn't listen.

"Which is why for now, they'll have to make do with you two." Alfred interrupted.

Makenna nodded at Alfred as she looked up at Bruce. She grabbed his hand and interlaced her fingers with his, giving it a squeeze.

"That bandit, in the forest in Burma…Did you catch him?"

Alfred nodded at Bruce as Makenna looked between the two.

"How?"

"We burned the forest down." Alfred replied, his tone uneasy.

Makenna's eyes flashed to Alfred who met her gaze. He knew what she had to do. _She_ knew what she had to do. And she'd do just that when the time came.

-M-

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to leave you all hanging like that! Life has gotten super busy and I just haven't been able to keep up with my stories! I do hope you all enjoy this chapter! I have the next and final chapter typed up and ready to be posted so I'm going to go ahead and post that tonight as well. I am planning on a sequel so keep an eye out!

Disclaimer: I only own Makenna.

* * *

The next morning Makenna was the last to wake as she sat up and stretched. Bruce's side of the bed was cold signaling he's been up for a while. She swung her legs over the side of the bed as she ran a hand through her bed head and made her way towards the kitchen. Makenna's feet lightly tapped against the wood floor as she strode through the living room. Her eyes landed on Alfred who was busy in the kitchen.

"Morning, Alfred." Makenna greeted as she walked towards the cupboard and grabbed a mug.

"Good morning, Makenna. How'd you sleep?" Alfredo replied with a smile.

"Can't complain. Have you seen Bruce?" She asked filling her mug with coffee.

Alfred pointed her towards the family room as he went back to work fixing breakfast. Makenna pressed a quick kiss to Alfred's cheek before leaving to find Bruce. When she exited the kitchen Makenna stopped as she saw Bruce sitting at the table, his head cradled in his hands. She pursed her lips and slowly approached him. She knew Rachel's death would haunt him, but she couldn't bear to see him like this. It pained her heart. Makenna set the mug on the table and wrapped her arms around Bruce, feeling him jump at her sudden touch.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I know me saying sorry won't bring her back or fix what's happened, but I'll keep saying it until you don't need or want me to." Makenna said softly giving Bruce a squeeze. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled away.

Bruce didn't say a word as he lifted his head and stared at the ceiling. Makenna's eyes burned with unshed tears as she watched the love of her life grieve. She'd make sure the Joker paid for what he's done. Makenna reached over to grab her mug when Bruce grasped her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. His arms circled around her waist as he pressed his face in the crook of her neck. His tears were warm against her skin as he silently cried into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed circles on his back as he cried. There was nothing she could do or say that would help. At least not now. Makenna angled her head towards the kitchen when Alfred entered the room.

"You need to see this." He said turning on the tv.

"… _he's a credible source – an A and M lawyer for the prestigious consultancy. He says he's waited as long as he can for the Batman to do the right thing…"_

Makenna slowly stood from Bruce's lap, her eyes glued on the television as it shifted to a familiar face.

"Is that?"

" _Now he's taking matters into his own hands. We'll be live at five with the true identity of the Batman, stay with us…"_

Makenna turned her head towards Bruce who met her gaze. She opened her mouth to speak when a ringing filled the room. Bruce grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered. His eyes shifted to Makenna as he held the phone out to her.

"Hello?" Makenna said as she pressed the phone to her ear.

" _Meet me at the hospital. I'm going to talk to Dent, maybe he'll listen if you're with me."_

"I'll be right there." Makenna replied hanging up. She tossed the phone back to Bruce and ran towards their room to get dressed.

-M-

Makenna paid the cabbie generously and stepped out of the cab. Once the door was shut her eyes landed on Gordon who waited patiently. Her heels clicked against the pavement as she walked up to Gordon and greeted him with a hug.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked as they pulled away.

"No, but it's the best I can do. Come with me."

Gordon led the way as they walked side by side towards Dent's room. Makenna shifted out of the way of the nurses as they buzzed about tending to other patients. Gordon stopped outside of Dent's room and glanced at Makenna who gave a reassuring nod.

"Expect the unexpected, Jim. Who knows what happened." Makenna voiced as Gordon turned the knob.

As soon as the door closed, Makenna instantly smelled burnt flesh. Her eyes shifted to Gordon who side-eyed her. Harvey hadn't looked at them upon entering and Makenna took a tentative step forward, Gordon beside her.

"Harvey?" Makenna called, but received no answer.

She looked to Gordon as he stepped forward and began speaking.

"I'm sorry about Rachel." He said, still nothing. "The Doctor says you're in agonizing pain but you won't accept medication. That you're refusing skin grafts – "

"Remember the name you all had for me when I was at Internal Affairs? What was it, Gordon?" Harvey finally spoke.

Makenna's brows furrowed as she looked between the two men before her. She took another step forward until she was behind Gordon, but slightly to the right of him.

"Harvey, I can't…"

"Say it!" Harvey shouted causing the two to flinch.

Not once did Makenna tear her eyes away from Harvey. She could hear in his voice that something horrible happened to him, along with the smell of burnt flesh. Makenna placed a hand on Gordon's shoulder as he looked away.

"Two-face. Harvey two-face." Gordon answered softly.

Makenna didn't flinch when Harvey finally looked at them. Her eyes were focused on the left side of his face. It was destroyed, the skin shriveled and blackened, his molars visible and the eye. It was just a ball and socket, but she didn't look away. Harvey met her eyes briefly and managed a small smile on the unmarred side of his face.

"Why should I hide who I am?"

"Harvey…" Makenna began.

"Save it, Abshire." Harvey hissed.

Her eyes narrowed when he said her last name. Makenna's fists clenched, her nails leaving crescent shaped moons in the palm of her hands.

"I…I know you tried to warn me. I'm sorry. Wuertz picked you up – was he working for them?"

No respsonse.

"Do you know who picked up Rachel?"

Makenna's brow twitched at the mention of her friend's name, but her face didn't show any emotion.

"Harvey, I need to know which of my men I can trust."

"Why would you listen to me _now?"_

"I'm sorry, Harvey."

"No. No you're not. Not yet."

Makenna remained rooted in her spot as Gordon took one last look at Harvey, turned and glanced at her. Her eyes shifted to his in a silent 'give me a minute' as Jim left the room. She waited until the door clicked shut before approaching Harvey.

"Harvey…"

"Don't."

"You don't want to do this."

"I said don't." He snarled.

"Rachel wouldn't want you to do this, Harvey. She'd want you to cooperate with Gordon. So do her justice by telling him who picked up Rachel." Makenna finished, her tone cold.

Harvey glared at Makenna as she did the same.

"I know who you are, Makenna. I'm not blind. I've seen your file before it was redacted. Before you turned your life around, but did Rachel know? You think you can play hero and go by unnoticed every day? You may have everyone else fooled, but once you're in that line of business there's no escaping it."

Makenna bit her lip, but said nothing. Her glare turning to ice.

"You don't know shit about me, Dent. However, it's clear we're both showing our true colors, wouldn't you say?" Makenna bit back before turning and exiting the room.

Once the door clicked shut, Makenna leaned against it and sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she leaned her head against the door.

"Excuse me, Miss."

Makenna opened her left eye and glanced to see who had spoken. She snapped to attention when she realized it was Maroni.

"Yes?"

"Have we met before?" Maroni asked eyeing her closely.

"I can't say that we have. If you'll excuse me a friend is waiting for me."

She turned on the balls of her feet and started down the hallway when Maroni called out to her.

"You can't run away forever, Abshire!"

She continued walking down the hallway, not giving Maroni the satisfaction of her hearing him. Once Makenna reached the elevator she by passed it and entered the stairwell. She slouched against the wall and covered her mouth with her hand as she choked back a sob. Makenna allowed herself to slide down the wall until she was seated on the floor as the tears fell. Her head hit the wall lightly as she steeled herself when a weight was placed on her shoulder. Makenna snapped her eyes open and stared at Jim.

"Come on." Jim said softly as he helped Makenna to her feet.

"Jim, do you trust me?" Makenna whispered, her head lowered.

"You know I do." Jim replied confused.

"No…I mean…do you _trust_ me?"

Makenna lifted her head and stared at Jim. Her eyes were burning with an uncontrollable fire. The same look Gordon remembered seeing the day of her father's murder. Jim placed a hand on her cheek, wiping the stray tears away with his thumb. He pulled Makenna closer and wrapped his arms around her, his hand in her hair.

"I trust you, Kenna. I trust you like my own daughter. No matter what." He whispered pulling away from her. "Now come on. I'm gonna need you."

-M-

Makenna sat in the bullpin at the Major Crimes Unit as she waited for Gordon's orders. She was giving a pair of combat boots to change into along with a bulletproof vest which she slipped on over her red blouse. Her eyes shift over Gordon and his men as they geared up ready to take down the Joker when her eyes caught the television.

"Hey, turn that up." She called.

A detective nodded, grabbing the remote and turned up the volume.

" _I had a vision. Of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down, one block at a time…and it was so…boring. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance…"_

"Shit…" Makenna muttered as she pulled out her phone. Her fingers flying over the keyboard as she glanced back and forth to the television.

" _If Coleman Reese isn't dead in sixty minutes, then I blow up a hospital. Of course, you could always kill yourself, Mr. Reese. But that would be the noble thing to do. And you're a lawyer."_

Makenna finished her message and hit send as she searched for Gordon. She quickly found him and made her way to his side.

"We need to move now before someone else does." She said softly.

"Call in every officer – tell them to head to their nearest hospital and start evac and search. Call the transit authority, school board, prisons – get every available bus down to a hospital – the priority is Gotham General- wheel everybody out of that place right now- my hunch is that's where the bomb is."

"Why?"

"That's where Harvey Dent is." Makenna replied sharing a look with Gordon.

"Who is she?" Another detective asked.

"A friend who's dealt with this situation." Gordon answered placing a hand on Makenna's shoulder.

"Where are we going, sir?"

"To get Reese."

Makenna followed Gordon as her phone dinged. She pulled it from her pocket and smiled at the message.

 _Be careful. I'm on my way. – B_

"Mak!" Gordon called from the entrance.

Makenna pocketed her phone and jogged after Gordon as he headed for a black suv with tinted windows. She hopped in the back with him and pulled the door shut behind her. They made their way to the television studio as Makenna looked over the blueprints for the building. Her eyes scanning left and right as she worked out a plan.

"We've got five maybe ten minutes max to extract Reese before all hell breaks loose." She said glancing up.

"Five minutes is all we need."

"Jim, we may want to extract Reese out the back door. The front is too risky. Someone could be setting up shop somewhere to snipe. That's more than we need right now."

"We'll use the front as a diversion to get the vehicles around back. Act like we're taking him out the front."

Makenna nodded as she folded the papers and handed them back to Gordon. They rolled up to the studio and hopped out, however before Makenna could move a shotgun was thrust into her hands. She partially pumped the shotgun making sure there was a round in the chamber before exiting the vehicle.

They made their way up to Reese, grabbed him and rode the elevator down as Makenna took the lead. Once the elevator reached the ground floor, Makenna was the first one out as she kept an eye out for any trouble.

"Commissioner?! You really think someone would try to…." Engel began.

Makenna's eyes widened as she saw a man raise a pistol and aim for Reese.

"Get down!" She shouted, aiming her own weapon at the man, but not firing. There were too many people. Her eyes landed on a familiar Lamborghini as it circled the building. Bruce.

She took the chance and fired the shotgun into the air to dispel the crowd. Makenna glanced back at Gordon making sure they were heading towards the back. She walked backwards keeping an eye on the man with the pistol before bolting around the corner. Her thighs pumped as she ran through the hall and down a set of stairs towards the vehicles. Makenna burst through the door and waved for the vehicles to start moving as she jumped in with Gordon. She slammed the door shut as she sat beside Gordon.

"You're…"

"The one who just saved your life." Gordon interjected.

Makenna held onto the shotgun as her eyes shifted towards the patrolman sitting diagonal from her. She furrowed her brows, but remained quiet hoping Bruce was close to figuring things out. As they sat in silence Makenna's phone beeped. She pulled it from her pocket and opened the message just as Gordon's phone beeped.

 _Watch out. Cops with relatives in Gotham Hospitals – Burke, Ramirez, Till, Erikson, Berg._

The air in the van grew stuffy as Makenna glanced up from her phone and pocketed it. She felt Gordon do the same beside her as they looked toward the cop with them. He continuously fingered his shotgun as the sweat started to bead on his forehead. He was nervous.

"Berg, isn't it?" Gordon asked breaking the silence.

"Commissioner?"

"You okay, son?"

Another beep sounded through the van as Makenna pulled her phone out once more.

 _Keep an eye out. I'm a few cars behind you. – B_

 _Don't do anything stupid Bruce. – M_

Makenna pocketed her phone and looked up seeing Berg eyeing her. She flashed him a smile and shook her head.

"My sister. She's trying to figure out dinner." She lied as she looked out the window.

The van came to a stop as they waited for the light to change. Makenna's eyes remained glued to the window as she spotted a pickup, the driver looking anxious as he stared at them. Her brows furrowed as she looked away from the window. She watched Gordon mentally trace the trajectory of the shotgun barrel as Berg continued to fiddle with his gun. Makenna fingered her shotgun to distract Berg while Gordon unholstered his own weapon.

"I'm gonna need your weapon, son." Gordon began.

"What?" Berg asked looking away from Makenna.

Makenna stretched her foot out to stop Reese from moving. She gently tapped her foot against his shin signaling him to stay still. Reese's eyes met hers in silent agreement as Makenna got ready to move. Berg slowly lowered the barrel of his gun.

"Why? Because my wife's in the hospital?" he asked.

"Yeah. That would be why."

"Mr. Reese?" Berg asked looking towards the man.

Makenna shifted in her seat when she heard the screeching of tires and a Lamborghini flies up next to them. Her eyes widen as the pickup from earlier smashed into the Lamborghini sending the car into the side of the van. Makenna quickly turned toward Berg and lurched forward, grabbing the barrel of the gun and pushing it up. The barrel of the gun burned Makenna's hand as Berg fired into the roof. Gordon used the butt of his gun to knock Berg out and took the gun from Makenna's hand. Makenna cradled her hand to her chest as she climbed out of the van with Gordon.

The two approached the Lamborghini, Makenna's heart racing hoping Bruce was alright. As they rounded the vehicle she heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Bruce moving. Gordon crouched down and assisted Bruce out of the vehicle.

"You okay, Mr. Wayne?" Gordon asked after recognizing him.

"Call me Bruce. I think so." Bruce replied glancing up at Makenna.

She gave him a smile and shook her head at him. He was going to be the death of her if he kept pulling stunts like that.

"That was a brave thing you did."

"Trying to catch the light?" Bruce asked confused.

"You weren't protecting the van?"

Makenna shifted to the side so Bruce could see the van as Reese stepped out, dazed. She remained silent as Bruce nodded at Reese as Gordon sized up Bruce and his car. Makenna stifled a laugh with a cough as she covered her mouth, gaining Bruce's attention.

"You don't watch a whole lot of _news_ , do you, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce merely shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head. "It can get a little intense. Think I should go to the hospital?"

"Not today, I wouldn't." Gordon replied as Makenna chuckled.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bruce." Makenna finally said as she chuckled.

"I truly was trying to catch the light." Bruce grinned.

Makenna rolled her eyes. "Sure you were, Bruce. Just try not to drive like a raving lunatic next time." She winked.

Gordon shook his head at the two when an explosion was heard in the distance.

"Gotham general…" Gordon muttered glancing to Makenna and grabbing his phone. "Did you get Dent out?"

"Go." Makenna ordered pushing Gordon towards the van.

The van pulled away from the accident and made its way towards the hospital. Makenna watched the van disappear around a corner before crouching down beside Bruce. She ran a hand through his hair and rested her hand against his cheek.

"Now what?" She asked staring into his eyes.

"We go visit Lucius."

-M-


	22. Chapter 22

Ten pages! Holy crap! I got carried away with this chapter, but I do hope you all enjoy! This is sadly the last chapter for this story! I am planning a sequel so keep an eye out in the near future!

Disclaimer: I only own Makenna.

I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and Favorited this story! It has meant a lot to me knowing people are enjoying this story! It's what motivates me to keep writing! Thank you all so much!

* * *

Makenna and Bruce made their way back to the Penthouse and changed into their outfits before heading to Wayne Enterprises. They made their way to the Research and Development department and waited for Fox to arrive. Makenna leaned against the wall as she watched Bruce set up an array of monitors.

"I don't know if I should condone this or not, Bruce…" Makenna voiced her disapproval.

"That's why I'm giving the key to Lucius. He's the only one I trust with this." Bruce replied finishing up. "He's here."

The room was dark except for the monitors as they watched Lucius approach. The screens illuminating Fox's face as he looked over the monitors.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" Batman asked.

"Beautiful. Unethical. _Dangerous_. You've turned every phone in the city into a microphone…" Fox noted as he pressed a key.

The room filled with the babble of a million conversations from every cell phone in the city. Makenna pushed away from the wall and listened as she glanced at Bruce.

"And high frequency generator/receiver." Batman added.

"Like the phone I gave you in Hong Kong. You took my sonar concept and applied it to everybody's phone in the City. With half the city feeding you sonar you can image all of Gotham. This is _wrong."_

"I've…We've got to find this man, Lucius."

Lucius eyes darted to Makenna as she stood beside Batman.

"You didn't try to talk him out of this?"

"He already had it done without my knowledge." Umbra replied.

Lucius shook his head and looked back at Batman. "But at what cost?"

"The database is null-key encrypted. It can only be accessed by one person."

"No one should have that kind of power."

"That's why he's giving it to you, Lucius. Only you can use it." Umbra added stepping forward.

"Spying on thirty million people wasn't in my job description."

" _What does it take to make you people want to join in…"_

Umbra turned toward the screen when she heard the Joker's voice.

" _You failed to kill the lawyer… I've got to get you off the bench and into the game. So here it is…Come nightfall, this city is mine, and anyone left here plays by my rules. If you don't want to be in the game, get out now. But the bridge-and-tunnel crowd are in for a surprise."_

"Dear God…What the hell is he doing?" Makenna muttered glancing towards Bruce and Lucius.

"This is the audio sample. If he talks within range of any phone in the city, you'll be able to triangulate his position. When you've finished, type your name to switch it off."

Umbra clenched her fists knowing what was about to come. She pulled her hood over her eyes and silent left the lab. This needed to end and it needed to end _now._ Makenna made her way out into the streets of Gotham making sure to stay hidden as she ran to find Gordon.

-M-

Makenna ditched her outfit and opted for her outfit from earlier. She drove through the city streets looking for any sign on the Joker and Gordon. She didn't find him at the MCU when she went to visit. She hoped he was somewhere safe, or at least with his wife and son. Makenna drove by the ferry and pulled up to the curb. She pulled her helmet off and pressed a finger to the earpiece.

"Hey, Bruce, there's something going on at the ferries." She said, her eyes scanning the crowd.

" _What are you doing, Kenna? Where'd you go?"_

"There's something I need to do. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay." Makenna sighed pulling her helmet on and peeling away from the curb.

As Makenna sped through the city Bruce's voice filled her ear.

" _He's west, Makenna."_

"I'm heading there now."

Makenna revved her bike as she weaved through the city when she came upon Gordon's house. She slowed down and glanced at the doorway as Barbara and the kids exited the house. What was going on? Makenna pulled her phone out and dialed Gordon's number. There was no answer. She cursed and slammed her hand against her bike when her phone beeped.

 _Prewitt building. – B_

Slipping the phone into her pocket, Makenna revved her engine and sped off towards the building. After what felt like an hour Makenna pulled up to the building across from the building and spotted Gordon's car. She kicked the kickstand down and climbed off her bike. Makenna ran into the building and up the stairs until she reached the roof where Gordon stood.

"Then we have a hostage situation." Gordon said.

"Jim." Makenna breathed.

Gordon turned toward Makenna as she approached his side. Makenna opened her mouth to speak when the swat sniper spoke up.

"I got hostages!"

"It's a shooting gallery. Why'd he choose a spot with such big windows?" Gordon questioned.

"He likes the view."

Makenna spun on her heels as Batman strode towards them. Their eyes met as he stopped beside her.

"We have clear shots on five clowns. Snipers take them out, smash the windows- a team rappels in, a team moves in by the stairwells. Two or three casualties, max." The swat Leader ordered.

"Let's do it."

"It's not that simple. With the Joker, it never is." Batman interjected.

"What's simple, is that every second we don't take him, those people on the ferries get closer to blowing each other up!"

"That won't happen."

"Then he'll blow them both up! There's no time – we have to go in now…"

"There's always a catch with him…"

"That's why we can't wait – we can't play his games."

"I need five minutes. Alone…"

"No. There's no time. We have clear shots."

"Dent's in there with them. We have to save Dent! I have to save Dent! Get ready."

Makenna chose that time to break up the fight. She stepped forward and blocked their view of the building.

"Give him five minutes. It's only five minutes, nothing more. Or let me do it. Trust me." She said sternly staring into his eyes.

"Makenna…"

Gordon couldn't finish his sentence as Batman leapt forward to Makenna as she braced herself and wrapped her arms around his neck. His cape opened as they soared across the gulf between the two buildings. Makenna held on tightly as they landed against the glass a couple floors below.

"Fox, I need picture." Batman said.

Makenna shifted slightly as Batman went to work using the built in sonar eyepieces. She rested her head against his chest as she waited.

"Kenna, I need you to grab the plastic spray from my utility belt." Bruce requested.

She reached down and pulled the spray from the pouch and sprayed it on the glass as he showed her. Batman pulled his fist back and punched the window, breaking it quietly. He ushered Makenna to enter first and followed behind. Batman took the lead as Makenna pulled her gun from her shoulder holster and followed. As Batman searched, Makenna separated from him and went another direction when her phone vibrated. She pulled the device from her pocket and answered.

"Jim?"

" _He has them."_

"Who has who?"

" _Dent. He has Barbara and the kids."_

Makenna cursed and sped up the pace.

"Where is he, Jim?"

Jim told her the location and Makenna froze.

"Jim go to them. I'll be there shortly." Makenna shoved the phone into her pocket and quickly made her way to the fighting.

Makenna rounded the corner just as she saw Swat start to repel down. She cursed as the glass shattered around her. She sprinted through the room and up the stairs to where Batman was fighting off the men. Makenna ran forward only to be tackled from behind and thrown to the floor. She growled and kicked the man off her and put a bullet between his eyes. Her eyes landed on Batman who spun towards her at the sound of gunfire.

"Go!" She shouted firing at more enemies.

She continued fighting until they were all dead. Makenna stormed past the hostages and into the room Batman and the Joker were.

"Well, well, well, glad of you to join us!" The Joker smiled.

Makenna's eyes landed on Bruce as he wrestled with the Rotweilers. Acting quickly, Makenna ran towards the Joker and tackled him to the ground. They wrestled as Makenna got the upper hand until a sharp pain shot through her side. A cry of pain escaped her mouth as she was pushed aside clutching the knife in her side.

"You're still too slow, Kenna." The Joker grinned. "It's a shame he's going to watch you die."

The look of fear left Makenna's eyes along with all other emotions. She allowed herself to shut off as she stood. Makenna pulled the knife from her side, not caring if she bled out. The only thing on her mind was killing the Joker even if it killed her. Makenna fell into motion as she swung the knife at the Joker who effortlessly dodged her flurry of attacks. The knife was kicked from her hand as the Joker tackled her once more. They fell to the ground where the Joker punched Makenna's injured side until she folded in on herself. He jumped up and grabbed the knife making his way towards Batman.

"No!" Makenna shouted as she pulled herself towards the two. "Look out!"

Before Batman knew what was happening, his eyes darted to Makenna on the floor just as the Joker thrust the knife into Batman's ribs.

"All the old familiar places." The Joker said.

Makenna couldn't help but watch as the Joker beat on her lover. Each attack bringing them closer to the glass. Her eyes widened when Batman flew backwards through the window, glass flying as the Joker kicked a wooden brace holding up the steel frame. Painfully and slowly, Makenna pulled herself to her feet, the pain in her side throbbing and blood dripping down her side.

"If we don't stop fighting, we're going to miss the fireworks."

"There won't _be_ any fireworks." Batman grunted as he struggled to keep the beam from crushing his neck.

Batman saw Makenna stumbling towards them, her eyes searching the ground for her gun. He returned his eyes to the Joker as he spotted the clock.

"What were you hoping to prove? That deep down, we're all as ugly as you?" Batman asked.

The Joker glanced at the clock as Makenna found her gun. She grabbed it and stumbled towards her target.

"You're alone."

Makenna watched as the Joker crouched down, hovering over Batman and showed him the remote.

"Can't rely on anyone these days. Have to do everything yourself. I always have – and it's not always easy…" The Joker smiled. "You know how I got these scars?"

"No, but I know how you got _these…"_

Makenna's blinked as the blood loss started to hit her. She saw the Joker stagger backwards as Batman jumped up and leapt forward, kicking the Joker over the edge and grabbed the remote. The Joker's giggle filled Makenna's ears as her vision focused on the man.

"Just couldn't let me go, could you? I guess this is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you? She isn't though."

Batman secured the Joker upside down as he glanced over his shoulder at Makenna.

" _You_ won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness…and _I_ won't kill you because you're too much fun. We're going to do this forever.

"You'll be in a padded cell, _forever."_

"Maybe we can share it. They'll need to double up, the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds…"

"This _city_ just showed you it's full of people ready to believe in good."

"Till their spirit breaks completely. Until they find out what I did with the best of them. Until they get a good look at the _real_ Harvey Dent, and all the heroic things he's done. Then those criminals will be straight back onto the streets and Gotham will understand the true nature of heroism."

The Joker's gaze shifted to Makenna who stood off to the right of Batman, gun aimed at his head. A smile forming on his lips.

"You didn't think I'd risk losing the battle for the soul of Gotham in a fist fight with you? You've got to have an ace in the hole. Mine's Harvey."

"What did you do?" Batman sneered.

"I took Gotham's white knight and I brought him down to my level. It wasn't hard – madness is like gravity. All it takes is a little push."

The Joker's cackle filled Makenna's ears as she remained focused on the man. Batman glanced at Makenna and placed a hand on her arm.

"Makenna…you don't want to do this."

"I have to…After everything he's done he doesn't deserve to live." Makenna replied, her tone empty. "Go find Harvey. I'll be right behind you."

Batman removed his hand from her arm and left. A lone tear slid down Makenna's cheek knowing Bruce wouldn't forgive her, but she had to do it.

"He won't forgive you, my dear. You kill me you lose him. Is that what you really want?" The Joker smiled.

Makenna didn't blink as she pulled the trigger. She lowered the gun and turned away from the lifeless body and made her way after Bruce.

-M-

Makenna sped through the streets as she made her way to the burnt warehouse Gordon told her. She pulled up to the curb and didn't bother putting the kickstand down. The bike hit the pavement as Makenna ran into the building. She couldn't lose Jim or Barbara. They were like a second family to her. As she ran through the warehouse she heard the faint sound of Jim's voice. Makenna found the stairs and took them two at a time until she saw the family and Dent. Barbara's eyes met Makenna's who raised a finger to her lips as she disappeared into the darkness.

Gordon was on the floor, Dent standing over him. Makenna moved through the shadows until she had a perfect shot.

"This is where they brought her, Gordon. After your people handed her over. This is where they bound her. This is where she suffered. This is where she died." Dent said.

"I know. I was here. Trying to save her." Gordon replied.

"But you didn't, did you?"

"I couldn't."

"Yes, you could. If you'd listened to me – if you'd stood up against corruption instead of doing your deal with the devil."

"I was trying to fight the mob…"

Makenna stepped out of the shadows, making eye contact with Jim briefly as Dent stepped toward him.

"You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I'd lost. Have you ever had to talk to the person you love most, wondering if you're about to listen to them die? You ever had to lie to that person? Tell them it's going to be all right, when you know it's not? Well you're about to find out what that feels like. Then you'll be able to look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry."

Makenna froze when Dent pressed the barrel of the gun to Barbara's head. Her hands twitched as she thought of what to do. There was only one thing she could do, and it was going to hurt.

"Harvey. Put the gun down. You're not going to hurt my family."

"No, just the person you need most. So is it your wife?"

"Put the gun down."

Makenna's eyes widened when Harvey lowered the gun.

"Please, Harvey…"

She couldn't move. Makenna was frozen in place as Harvey seriously weighed shooting a kid.

"Goddamit. Stop point that gun at my family, Dent." Gordon snapped.

"We have a winner." Dent said pulling the boy from Barbara.

"No! Jim stop him! Don't let him!" Barbara shouted.

Dent walked past Gordon toward the edge of the burnt floor. Makenna inched forward, the darkness still cloaking her from view.

"I'm sorry, Harvey. For everything. But please. Please don't hurt him."

"Harvey, stop this. This isn't you. Let the kid go." Makenna finally said emerging from the shadows, hands raised.

"What are you doing here, Makenna?" Harvey hissed.

"I'm here to help you. This isn't what Rachel would've wanted. She wouldn't want you to blame Jim for her death. She trusted Jim and she'd want you to do the same, Harvey." Makenna said trying to calm him down.

Sirens filled the air as Makenna cursed. Bad timing. Her eyes darted from Harvey to Jim's son who stared at her with fear filled eyes. She gave the boy a reassuring nod which he returned.

"You brought your cops?" Dent sneered.

"All they know is there's a situation. They don't know who, or what. They're just creating a perimeter." Gordon explained.

"You think I want to escape?! There's no escape from this…"

"Harvey, calm down. No one's done anything wrong. There's no need to escape." Makenna tried holding her hand out.

Dent chuckled. "I've done plenty wrong. Just not quite enough. Yet."

The boy's whimper filled Makenna's ears as the memories filled her head. She shook her head and steeled herself.

"You don't want to hurt the boy." Batman said behind her.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what's _fair._ You though we could be decent men in an indecent world. You thought we could lead by example. You thought the rules could be bent but not break…you were wrong. The world is cruel." Dent said showing them his coin. "And the only morality in a cruel world is chance. Unbiased. Unprejudiced. _Fair."_

"How is this fair, Harvey?! He's an innocent kid!" Makenna exclaimed stepping forward.

"Nothing fair ever came out of the barrel of a gun, Dent." Batman spoke making Makenna tense.

"His boy's got the same chance she had. Fifty-fifty."

Batman moved to step forward, but was stopped as Makenna stepped in front of him. Her hand pressed against his chest as she moved.

"Harv, what happened to Rachel wasn't chance. We decided to act. We four. We knew the risks and we acted as one. We are all responsible for the consequences. She wouldn't want you to do this. It's not you."

The look Harvey gave Makenna was pleading. She knew what he wanted, but could she give it to him.

"Then why was it only me who lost everything?" he asked.

"It wasn't."

"The Joker chose me!"

Dent did a complete one-eighty as his eye raged with fire. Makenna held her hands up as she continued speaking.

"Because you were the best of us. He wanted to prove that even someone as good as you could fall."

"And he was right."

"But you're fooling yourself if you think you're letting chance decide. You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey. So point it at the people who were responsible. We all acted as one. Gordon, Batman. Me. And you."

"Fair enough."

Dent eased his grip on the boy and Makenna motioned for him not to move.

"You first." Dent said flipping his coin and looking at Batman.

Makenna side-stepped in front of Batman just as Dent fired. The bullet hitting her left side. She didn't flinch as the bullet embedded itself in her shoulder. She clenched her eyes shut as the pain seared through her. Dent scowled at her, but moved on. The expression on his face was one of disappointment as he moved to the boy again.

"You're right, Harvey. Rachel's death was my fault. But punish me…" Gordon pleaded.

"I'm about to. Tell your son it's going to be all right, Gordon. Lie. Like I lied."

Makenna took a deep breath knowing it was now or never.

"It's going to be all right, son." Gordon said.

As soon as Dent flipped the coin Makenna reacted by lunging towards the man. She made sure to wrap her arms around the boy as they went over the edge. Batman's, Gordon's and Barbara's shouts filling her ears as Makenna grabbed onto a joist. Her face was pained as the boy held onto her tightly. Her eyes met Gordon's as he reached down and grabbed his son. Once Gordon's son is hauled up, Batman replaces Gordon and reached for Makenna. Their eye meet as Makenna's grip slips. She gave Bruce a sad smile as her body free-fell. She smashed through the burned wood and pipes until she hit the ground landing beside Dent.

"Makenna!" Batman and Gordon shout as they ran toward her.

Makenna's head lolled to the side as she fought to stay awake. Hands roamed her body as the two men inspected her wounds. Blood seeped out of Makenna's mouth as a cough ripped through her chest, blood spraying.

"Come on, Makenna, stay with me." Gordon pleaded applying pressure to one of the wounds.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I…I tried." Makenna choked out.

"Take care of her, and take her back to Bruce Wayne. He'll keep her safe." Gordon told Batman. "Now go!"

That was the last thing Makenna heard before the darkness took over. Her head lolled to the side as she slipped unconscious.

-M-

The months turned to a year as Makenna remained in a coma at Wayne Manor. Bruce had the manor rebuilt so he could spend the rest of his life with her there, but that would have to wait until she woke up. Bruce remained at her side twenty four seven, only leaving to shower and change. Alfred brought him his food and made sure he ate before leaving.

"She'll wake soon, Master Bruce. She's a strong woman." Alfred commented trying to reassure Bruce.

"I hope so, Alfred." Bruce replied.

The next couple days past with still no sign of Makenna waking. Bruce was asleep in the chair beside Makenna's bed when her hand squeezed his. He shot up and was out of the chair when her hand twitched and her eyes fluttered open. Makenna gasped for breath around the oxygen tube in her throat as Bruce called for Alfred.

"Makenna, I need you to relax so I can remove the tube. Can you do that for me?" Alfred asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Makenna nodded and did as requested as Alfred removed the tube from her throat and offered her some water. He directed her to sip it slowly. Makenna coughed as the water hit her dry throat.

"How long have I been out?" She croaked, her voice cracking from lack of use.

Bruce stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"It's been a year, Makenna." Bruce answered softly.

"What?" Makenna gasped, coughing as she did so. "How's Gordon? Where are we?"

Bruce placed his hands on Makenna's shoulders to stop her. He pressed his forehead against hers as they sat in silence.

"We're at Wayne Manor. And Makenna, Batman is a wanted man. He can't show himself after everything with the Joker and…Dent." Bruce explained.

Makenna remained silent as she processed the information. She pushed away from Bruce and stared at the white sheets.

"So what do we do now?" She whispered.

"I was hoping you'd stay with me here. No more Batman, no more fighting crime. Just the two of us living out our lives together. Will you stay, Makenna? I know it's not what you wanted, but I can't…"

Makenna cut him off by pressing her lips against his. She pulled away and pressed her forehead against his.

"I'll stay, Bruce. I'm not planning on leaving your side anytime soon. I love you." Makenna replied giving him a smile.

Bruce captured her lips once more, his hand resting on the back of her head as his tongue grazed her bottom lip. Makenna placed her hands on Bruce's chest and gently pushed him back to catch her breath.

"Let me heal first then we can do that." She smiled.

A genuine smile formed on Bruce's lips as he tucked a strand of hair behind Makenna's ear and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Kenna. Now get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

Makenna lay back against the pillows and scooted over to make room. She patted the empty spot beside her and motioned for Bruce to join her. Bruce climbed in beside her and let her curl up into his side, his arm wrapping around her as she fell asleep. That was the first night Bruce was finally able to get some decent sleep. However, they were unaware of what awaited them in the future.

-M-


End file.
